


Pretérito

by Anna_Laura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Laura/pseuds/Anna_Laura
Summary: Izuna nasceu em uma madrugada de lua cheia. Na cultura Uchiha, era um sinal de sorte e benções, quase como ser escolhido pelo próprio Tsukiyomi. Seus primos e tias sussurravam que era uma indicação de que os deuses queriam assistir o parto, logo Izuna seria alguém fenomenal.Alguns de seus parentes tentaram se aproximar de Madara, vindo com sorrisos alterados e cheios de felicidades por Madara agora ser um irmão mais velho. Era o único motivo para virem conversar com Madara –falar sobre seus irmãos. Izuna nem havia nascido, mas o procedimento já indicava ser o mesmo. E sempre havia um tio, pelo menos um, com a armadura completa dos shinobi, que olharia no fundo dos olhos de Madara, como que esperando que eles brilhassem em vermelho, e perguntaria:“Nada ainda, não é?”E Madara se sentia uma fraude.
Relationships: Minor Uchiha Izuna/Original Female Character, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Três

Izuna nasceu em uma madrugada de lua cheia. Na cultura Uchiha, era um sinal de sorte e benções, quase como ser escolhido pelo próprio Tsukiyomi. Seus primos e tias sussurravam que era uma indicação de que os deuses queriam assistir o parto, logo Izuna seria alguém fenomenal.

O menino não entendia a comoção e, no auge de seus seis anos, estava bastante incomodado com a mudança das atenções e com os gritos de sua mãe, que não deixavam ninguém dormir. Não que alguém quisesse dormir em todo o complexo, aparentemente, já que estavam concentrados na casa do Chefe do Clã, aguardando. Tajima estava no quarto junto com sua mãe, mas se falava algo para ela era baixo o suficiente para ser abafado sob os gritos. Já havia durado horas e Madara queria dormir, por mais que não admitisse. Quanto tempo uma criança poderia levar? Seus parentes não pareciam se incomodar, o saquê mantendo todos felizes e animados, parabenizando o representante da família, que era Kotaro, o adolescente sorrindo educado para todos que comemoravam a vinda de mais um guerreiro.

Alguns de seus parentes tentaram se aproximar de Madara, vindo com sorrisos alterados e cheios de felicidades por Madara agora ser um irmão mais velho. Era o único motivo para virem conversar com Madara –falar sobre seus irmãos. Izuna nem havia nascido, mas o procedimento já indicava ser o mesmo. E sempre havia um tio, pelo menos um, com a armadura completa dos shinobi, que olharia no fundo dos olhos de Madara, como que esperando que eles brilhassem em vermelho, e perguntaria:

“Nada ainda, não é?” 

E Madara se sentia uma fraude. 

De repente, altas respirações rápidas, mas aliviadas, movimentação e um choro de bebê. Seu pai apareceu, puxando a porta e surgindo para o resto do clã, um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto que mostrava todos os dentes brancos de um rosto cansado.

“É um menino!” Anunciou, todos jorrando de alegria.

Kotaro pareceu brilhar também, feliz. Ele foi até Madara lhe estender a mão, algo que Madara encarou mal-humorado. Sem se importar, Kotaro bagunçou-lhe os fios de cabelo, algo que adorava fazer, e o puxou para o quarto. Os fios negros do mais velho não escondiam a boa vontade e o bom humor dos olhos acinzentados.

“Vamos, Madara, conhecer nosso irmãozinho!” Ele anunciou, navegando na multidão.

“Eu não quero!” Madara reclamou. “Como se eu quisesse um irmãozinho!”

“Bem, eu tenho um irmãozinho mal-humorado e eu o adoro!” Kotaro riu.

Kotaro possuía uma habilidade de estar sempre feliz e simpático, dono de uma energia que nunca acabava. Naquele dia, ele estava desde cedo substituindo o pai deles, organizando missões e as colheitas, andando de um lado para o outro, e parecia totalmente descansado. Madara o admirava. Kotaro conseguia pular de missão a missão como se não fosse nada. Ele agia tanto como adulto que o próprio Madara o enxergava como um, mesmo que Kotaru ainda não tivesse alcançado nem a metade de sua expectativa (baixa) de vida.

No quarto, sua mãe estava deitada sobre lençóis ensanguentados, parecendo ter vencido sua própria guerra. Todo o quarto tinha um cheiro esquisito, por mais que Naomi-oba-chan tentasse minimizar o odor com os outros panos limpos, molhados e cheirosos que usava para limpar sua mãe. A figura materna com um semblante exausto encarava um amontado de panos com um pequeno sorriso. Vovó Naomi, o cabelo castanho descansando solto sobre os ombros, os olhou como quem não devia estar ali, mas sua mãe comemorou a chegada dos dois, os chamando para seu lado.

Kotaro já foi com os braços estendidos para o bebê, sons infantis saindo de sua boca ao pegá-lo no colo, o recém-nascido apenas o observando. Ao ver que não estava sendo valorizado, Kotaro usou uma mão para tocar o nariz do pequeno, que reagiu maravilhado abrindo a boca e franzindo os olhos, como se tivesse esquecido que possuía nariz, ganhando outro sorriso de Kotaro. Ao seu lado, Madara reagiu nem um pouco impressionado. Izuna possuía um grande tufo de cabelos negros arrepiados, grandes olhos escuros e bochechas ainda maiores, quase tampando o resto do rosto. Não seria o primeiro bebê que via e nem o último, logo Madara não estava impressionado com o suposto escolhido de Tsukiyomi.

“Abra os braços, Madara!” Kotaro chamou.

Madara fez o oposto, cruzando os braços e os juntando ao corpo em teimosia.

“Vamos, Madara!” Kotaro incentivou. “Está com medo por ele ser pequeno?”

“Não!” Madara brigou e bufou, abrindo os braços. “Me dá ele aqui.”

Kotaro sorriu feliz, passando Izuna para ele com cuidado, organizando os braços de Madara na maneira correta de segurá-lo junto com um conjunto de informações sobre bebês. Era bem mais leve do que havia imaginado e mais quieto do que pensava, esperava que Izuna se debatesse e chorasse de fome, mas ele permaneceu quieto, uma carranca como se estivesse tentando se concentrar em sua expressão, algo que Madara retribuiu com ainda mais intensidade ao observá-lo de volta.

“Bem, ninguém pode negar que são parentes.” Kotaro comentou, novamente bagunçando o cabelo de Madara.

Madara bufou, agradecendo quando sua mãe pegou o bebê de volta, se posicionando para alimentá-lo. Ela fez uma expressão de dor quando Izuna começou a mamar, mas se acostumou e voltou a encarar Madara e Kotaro. “Cuidem do irmãozinho de vocês, certo?”

“Hai!” Kotaro prometeu ecoado por apenas uma confirmação nada entusiasmada de Madara.

Naomi apareceu por trás deles, utilizando um pano limpo para bater na cabeça de ambos com o olhar irritado que só ela conseguia fazer, apoiando as mãos no quadril numa pose clássica. Quando reclamaram pelo ataque, ela o fez novamente, um de cada vez, antes de se voltar para sua mãe.

“Não se preocupe!” Garantiu. “Eu vou cuidar de tudo aqui!”

_______

A pira de sua mãe era no mesmo formato e tamanho que as outras que Madara já havia visto, mesmo em suas memórias mais confusas. A madeira escura e seca, em ressonância com a noite que os Uchiha adoravam, sendo acompanhada pela sequência de uchiwas que abanavam o fogo, o fazendo crescer, destacando o laranja e o vermelho do fogo no escuro. Sempre houve um grande preconceito quando um Uchiha perecia fora das batalhas, segundo seu pai o local de nascimento e morte de um Uchiha de verdade.

Foi o local de nascimento e morte de Ichiro e Susumo também.

Agora, a prima da guerra, a doença, havia buscado a sua mãe, a levando no meio de um dos piores invernos que os Uchiha já viram depois de um outono difícil, no qual ela ficava cada vez mais fraca. Foi levada com seu vestido vermelho favorito, a paixão pela cor uma das poucas coisas que ela passou para Madara. Os olhos dele estavam secos, duros. Aprender a lidar com a morte foi a primeira lição que seu pai lhe ensinou quando começou o seu treinamento – _nosso mundo é a guerra. Aprenda a viver nela._ Era ver seus companheiros caídos nas batalhas e nem se comparava com a sensação de tirar a vida de alguém.

Kotaro também não derramou nenhuma lágrima enquanto trazia Izuna nos braços. O mais novo havia há pouco completado um ano, quase como uma marca que sua mãe queria ter visto, não aguentando muito depois dela. Abraçava o pescoço do mais velho e observava a situação, parecendo sentir que algo estava errado e respondendo com o próprio silêncio. Não era do feitio de Izuna permanecer tanto tempo quieto.

Madara encarava o chão, sem esboçar reação, até que Tajima chamou Kotaro para que o ajudasse com o resto das piras – ainda havia muitos corpos e todos os Uchihas deviam ser cremados. Após as batalhas, os Senjus podiam até levar alguns Uchihas como prisioneiros, mas era um acordo de honra não tocar nos corpos dos mortos, recolhidos depois para serem queimados. Era essencial garantir que os corpos ainda possuíam seus olhos antes de serem queimados e devolvidos para as Terras Puras. Naomi não compareceu, alegando não aguentar mais a visão e preferir prestar suas preces em sua casa. Em seu lugar, Madara pegou Izuna no colo, aproveitando que ele não estava implorando para ficar no chão, ainda se acostumando com a visão do fogo indo até o céu e a fumaça cobrindo quase tudo.

Izuna deitou a cabeça no ombro de Madara, às vezes espirrando pela fumaça, apenas assistindo. Madara se perguntava o que ele entendia de tudo aquilo, se sabia que sua mãe não iria voltar, que o mundo estava em guerra, que eles logo seriam uma raça em extinção. Madara precisava acabar com aquilo antes que as fogueiras fossem mais do que conseguissem contar.

“’Dara?” Izuna chamou em tom baixo. “Mamãe vai voltar?”

Madara fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco e sentindo o gosto das cinzas. “Não, Izuna. Agora somos só nós quatro.” _Mas erámos sete. Era pra sermos sete._ “Pode chorar. Eu não vou contar para nosso pai.”

Os pequenos braços de Izuna abraçaram seu pescoço e o menor escondeu o rosto em seu ombro. Madara guardou para si o choro pesado de Izuna, suas lágrimas molhando sua camisa. Prometeu a si mesmo que iria acabar com aquela guerra, de uma forma ou de outra.

_________

Seu jutsu favorito de todos era definitivamente o dragão de fogo, desde que viu Kotaro fazê-lo quando era criança. Parecia surreal imaginar que alguém poderia criar algo daquela magnitude e não era por acaso que veio do seu irmão, um dos poucos ninjas a passar dos quinze. Quando conseguiu criar sua primeira bola de fogo, soube que estava cada vez mais perto de criar o sonhado dragão. Ainda assim, seu ritmo não estava bom o suficiente para acompanhar seu renomado irmão e seu famoso pai, os maiores orgulhos dentro do clã Uchiha.

Tudo que Madara mais queria era superar seu irmão e conseguir o mesmo respeito que seu pai tinha, poder decidir o futuro do clã, traçar estratégias, designar missões, saber exatamente com o que estavam lidando. Madara _nasceu_ para ser um líder e acabar com aquela guerra. Ele iria causar a ruína dos Senjus, de um jeito ou de outro. Nas atuais circunstâncias, porém, Madara não passava muito de um simples soldado para o trabalho simples e sujo, ganhando sempre batalhões menos importantes que serviam mais como apoio, chegando cedo o suficiente para ver o final das batalhas e não seus inícios. Ele odiava ter que recolher os mortos. Os Uchihas estavam falando com um futuro deus shinobi!

Para remediar a situação, Madara treinava desde o primeiro raiar de sol até o início da noite, voltando exausto para casa apenas para cair na cama e se preparar para o outro dia, sonhando em conseguir o Sharingan e evoluir de rank. Seu pai estava muito ocupado fora das sessões que tirava para acompanhar seu crescimento, e por mais que Kotaru tentasse, ele também tinha obrigações demais para cuidar de Madara diretamente –eles estavam planejando uma guerra, afinal de contas. Madara não os culpava. Ao passar pela sala, já atrasado, encontrou Izuna desenhando na frente da porta, deitado no chão. Ao ver que Madara havia chegado, ele sorriu e se levantou, indo até Madara.

“´Dara!” Gritou, o papel balançando em sua mão. “Olha!”

Madara suspirou, decidindo acatar com os desejos de Izuna no momento.

Madara confessaria não gostar muito do menor, por motivos que nem ele mesmo entendia além de rancor guardado. Mesmo após os anos, a relação entre os dois ainda era fria por parte de Madara, que não enxergava muito Izuna como parte da família por não ser um shinobi ainda e representar um mundo que Madara quase não lembrava mais. Ainda assim, Izuna era bastante esforçado quando se tratava de conseguir a atenção de Madara por alguns instantes.

Izuna passava a maior parte de seus dias com Naomi, ainda muito novo para começar o treinamento por pelo menos mais um ano. Por mais inteligente que fosse, queriam que Izuna se desenvolvesse cognitivamente antes de colocarem uma kunai em sua mão, algo que Kotaru exigia, principalmente: Que deixassem Izuna ser criança mais um tempo. Não adiantaria, na opinião de Madara. Não havia sentido em querer preservar a fraqueza do menor se ele era um Uchiha da Família Central, já que precisaria aprender a se defender, mas garantia que passasse o dia com as senhoras do Acampamento e não incomodasse o treinamento de Madara. Aparentemente, hoje ele estava determinado, tendo até esperado Madara na porta.

O desenho que carregava era uma figura de dragão extremamente mal desenhado, em vermelho e laranja com um fogo preto, olhos brancos que Izuna não coloriu. Assemelhava-se mais a uma lagartixa que a um dragão.

“Está horrível.” Madara replicou.

Izuna fez um bico, cruzando os braços. “’Dara! É um presente!”

“Essa coisa horrorosa?”

“’Dara!” Izuna brigou, agarrando seu kimono escuro de treinamento na região da barriga, que era até onde Izuna alcançava. O menor pareceu irritado por mais alguns instantes, mas logo esqueceu, voltando a sorrir. “Eu posso fazer um melhor! Vamos brincar!”

“Izuna, eu não posso, eu preciso-”

“Você vai dançar de novo?” Izuna indagou, olhos brilhando em curiosidade.

“Dançar?” Repetiu Madara, confuso.

Izuna assentiu rapidamente, feliz pela atenção e soltando Madara para demonstrar sua ideia de dança –os movimentos rápidos que Madara fazia durante os treinos, misturando alguns falsos chutes de taijutsu com as mãos se mexendo sem sentido como se fosse fazer um jutsu. Izuna garantia a trilha sonora com os sons de força que os golpes causavam nas árvores e parecia uma imitação melhor que a do desenho foi. Analisando do ponto de vista de Izuna, era realmente uma arte, graciosa como uma dança.

Izuna via as coisas das maneiras mais estranhas.

“Assim!” Concluiu o menor, voando até Madara que não teve escolha a não ser pegá-lo no colo. “Viu?”

“É, eu vi.” Confirmou Madara com os olhos cerrados. “Você tem me espionado, Izuna?”

Foi a vez do irmão se corar em vergonha e desviar o olhar para o chão, quase murchando. Izuna parecia o aposto do menino expansivo e hiperativo que era com essa expressão.

“Você está bravo?” Perguntou Izuna sem o olhar.

“Não, não estou.” Garantiu Madara, entretido. “Mas por quê?”

Izuna deu um grande sorriso ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos. “Você é um grande ninja, nii-san!”

Eram as palavras que Madara sempre quis ouvir, naquele mesmo tom de admiração e honestidade – mesmo que fosse um ninja de baixa patente e não tivesse conseguido despertar o Sharingan, ele ainda poderia servir de inspiração. Sentindo um calor estrangeiro no peito, ele se viu refletido em Izuna, pois falava daquele mesmo jeito sobre Kotaru, ganhando mais esperança ainda de alcançá-lo. Com um pequeno sorriso, Madara girou Izuna em seus braços, ganhando uma risada e alguns pedidos para fazer de novo, antes de volta-lo ao chão.

“Você é esquisito, Izuna.” Falou antes de sair.

______

Kotaru, na visão de Madara, não era bem uma pessoa e sim vários simbolismos. Era o orgulho do clã, o maior ninja de sua geração, o temor dos Senjus, o braço direito de seu pai, um grande irmão e uma meta impossível. Mesmo nas vezes em que voltou quase que irreparavelmente ferido, garantia que suas feridas seriam para proteger seus companheiros. Kotaru era amado e admirado por sua força, mesmo ainda um adolescente, e conseguia motivar o clã diariamente com um sorriso no rosto e sua energia inacabável. Madara não conseguia lembrar de uma vez na qual Kotaru estava alarmado.

Até que o irmão voltou numa noite com todo o esquadrão ferido de alguma forma, mancando, um olhar desesperado enquanto ele gritava por um curandeiro e por Tajima. Uma comoção se formava ao redor dele, todos os ninjas o acompanhando até em casa, aproveitando alguns futons para deixar os soldados feridos e abrindo espaço para o curandeiro. Tajima apareceu após o barulho, gritando para que alguém o explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Homens gritavam em conjunto sobre armadilhas e enrascadas, massacres, cercados, sabem onde estamos –algo precisa ser feito! Madara tentava acompanhar o raciocínio e se sentia tão desesperado quanto o pai parecia. Quão perto estavam os Senju, de fato?

Kotaru logo assumiu o discurso, dando explicações mais precisas de como aconteceu o início da missão e sobre como os Senjus estavam os seguindo, até que a mão de Tajima se levantou num sinal de silêncio e o homem olhou para Madara.

“Madara.” Chamou. “Leve seu irmão para fora e fique com ele enquanto discutimos.”

A boca de Madara se abriu em descrença, mal tendo percebido a figura de Izuna orbitando a porta com os olhinhos observando tudo. O choque foi pouco antes da raiva. “Por que eu? Eu quero participar da discussão, preciso saber o que está acontecendo!”

“Não me desobedeça!” Gritou seu pai. “Pegue seu irmão e vá!”

Madara se virou para Kotaru, na chance dele defende-lo, mas o irmão mais velho estava estressado demais para mais brigas em seu lugar. “Por favor, Madara, fique um pouco com Izuna.”

Os punhos de Madara se fecharam em completo ódio pela situação, saindo humilhado da sala sem nem se virar para ver se Izuna o seguia, recebendo a confirmação apenas pelos passos do irmão. Por fim, a sala foi se afastando, depois a casa e depois o Acampamento Uchiha, restando apenas Madara com os ombros tremendo e Izuna no local escondido na floresta que Madara usava quando queria privacidade para treinar.

O mais velho estava cheio de fúria. Nunca era tratado como igual e nunca seria. Em termos comparativos, o viam mais como Izuna, que nunca havia recebido treinamento, do que como Kotaru, o futuro do clã. Ele era fraco. Ele não tinha Sharingan. Ele mal podia ser considerado um Uchiha. Menosprezado. Madara um dia lideraria o clã, mas todos pareciam ignorar isso. Com a força da raiva, um de seus socos conseguiu rachar a árvore.

“’Dara?” Izuna chamou, preocupado.

 _Izuna_. Se não fosse por Izuna, ele poderia estar na reunião, discutindo estratégias e entendendo mais do mundo em que vivia, o mundo que mudaria. Tudo estava sendo jogado fora para que Madara ficasse de babá do irmão menor –a vergonha de ser reduzido a isso seria lembrada pelo clã, um claro sinal da estima que seu pai tinha por si. No final de tudo, Madara estava sozinho, de costas para a Lua, porque até mesmo os deuses escolheram outro irmão no lugar de Madara.

“Nii-san, vai ficar tudo bem.” Izuna prometeu, incomodado com o silêncio. “Nós podemos brincar! Quer dançar?”

Madara o ignorou, continuando seu treinamento, já que precisava aproveitar enquanto a luz da Lua iluminava a clareira. Em sua cabeça, tudo rodopiava pela raiva que sentia, a maior parte de seus pensamentos culpando Izuna para não precisar ser lembrado da própria incapacidade. O menor, ignorando a tensão que emanava de Madara, o puxou pela cintura em inocência.

“’Dara?” Izuna o soltou quando Madara pausou, sentindo que algo estava errado. “Vamos dançar?”

Madara pegou com força a mão que Izuna estendeu em sua direção, a usando para lançar a criança longe com o corpo tremendo de raiva. Izuna caiu de costas no chão, respirando pesado com os olhos assustados.

“É tudo culpa sua! Tudo que você faz na minha vida é ser um incômodo, que ódio!” Madara gritou. “Droga! Eu queria que você não tivesse nascido!”

Lágrimas preencheram os olhos de Izuna, brilhando sob a luz da Lua, o primeiro soluço escapando de seus lábios, bem mais alto que aqueles que soltou no funeral da mãe deles. Agora era um choro de um coração partido, as lágrimas caindo enquanto Izuna se levantava e corria floresta a dentro. O semblante de Madara apenas se fechou ainda mais. _Se ele acha que vou ficar correndo atrás dele, está errado. Izuna deve estar indo para Naomi, chorar no colo de alguém._

Madara continuou seu treino no silêncio da noite até que só pudesse ouvir os próprios batimentos cardíacos, depois de gastar suas forças com o taijutsu até que estivesse pingando suor. Depois de exausto, aproveitou para melhorar sua mira com os olhos fechados, já que não veria muita coisa no escuro da noite. Estava bem melhor que da última vez, mas ainda não perto do que deveria. Ainda ficou ali um bom tempo antes de ter gastado toda a sua raiva, o arrependimento agora pesando sua consciência. Quando encontrasse Izuna, teria que lembrá-lo de que não estava falando sério, talvez na manhã, já que Izuna provavelmente estava dormindo. Finalmente, exausto, voltou para o Acampamento, decidindo verificar primeiro a casa de Naomi.

Madara entrou sem bater, já acostumado com a rotina desde a época em que ele mesmo passava os dias com a velha e ainda mais agora que buscava Izuna de lá quase diariamente. A casa era pequena e silenciosa, a única moradora sendo Naomi-oba-chan após a morte do marido e neto, e Izuna costumava dormir no quarto vago. Após verificar o quarto vago, sala e quarto de Naomi, Madara percebeu que Izuna não estava ali.

Verificou sua própria casa e descobriu que Izuna não estava lá também. Já com uma lamparina, percorreu o caminho até a clareira de treinamento na possibilidade de não ter visto Izuna na primeira vez em que passou, mas nada. Algo frio tomou conta de seu coração.

 _Izuna deve ter se perdido_ , pensou.

Correndo, bateu na porta da sala de reuniões que rolava até aquele momento, vozes bravas que reclamavam da interrupção. Seu pai abriu a porta, o rosto se fechando ao ver que era Madara.

“O que foi?”

“Izuna sumiu!” Madara exclamou, o medo o impedindo de elaborar.

Isso ganhou a atenção de seu pai, que abriu mais a porta e o encarou seriamente. “Como assim, sumiu?”

“Nós estávamos na floresta, mas aí brigamos e ele saiu e eu pensei que ele tinha voltado para casa, só que ele não está em lugar nenhum!” Madara explicou num fôlego só, sem saber o que fazer.

Um tapa ecoou na sala, seu pai cheio de fúria. “Eu mandei você cuidar dele!”

“Pai!” Kotaru o interrompeu, sua postura séria e de líder. O irmão não precisava fazer nada para que Madara se sentisse cada vez mais inferior. “Precisamos nos focar em achar Izuna. Madara, nos leve ao último lugar que o viu.”

O resto do clã foi junto de bom grado, todos dispostos a ajudar a achar o mais novo filho do Chefe. Amparados pelas armas e lamparinas, eles se dividiram em grupos que exploravam as várias direções que Izuna poderia ter tomado. Madara, ainda que tão exausto quanto seu pai ou irmão, seguiu com eles na busca, um silêncio desconfortável cortado por gritos de “Izuna”, vindos de várias direções, confirmando que o menino ainda não havia sido encontrado. Na floresta, nem mesmo as corujas se arriscavam a responder o chamado.

Àquela altura, Izuna poderia ter sido comido por animais ou atacado por Senjus e Madara era o Uchiha mais idiota da história –foi o primeiro a entregar o seu irmão aos inimigos no lugar de defendê-lo. Imaginou o que sua mãe diria, se ainda estivesse aqui. O que explicaria para Naomi-oba-chan? Como a olharia nos olhos e diria que Izuna estava morto por sua culpa? Era cedo demais para Izuna se encontrar com Tsukiyomi, para seu corpo ser entregue à Amaterasu.

Caminharam por horas floresta a dentro, ao ponto em que cogitou se Izuna conseguiria caminhar tudo aquilo sozinho. Não fazia sentido. Madara, quando estava com raiva ou chateado, ia para o rio acompanhar os peixes ou para a floresta treinar. Izuna, por outro lado, era seu extremo oposto. Era uma criança extremamente sociável que dependia de contato, jamais iria querer chorar sozinho a usar o colo de alguém –e qualquer um no clã Uchiha daria colo a Izuna, com exceção do pai deles. Por que ele teria ido para tão longe? Definitivamente, estava fugindo ou foi pego. Seu pai e irmão, após se afastarem dos outros subgrupos e sentirem o desespero aumentar a cada instante que passava, passaram a ir pelas árvores, pulando por entre os galhos com chakra. Madara, dotado de força de vontade, conseguiu os seguir.

Quando Madara pensava que não podia ficar mais desesperado, um grito cortou a floresta. Não apenas um grito de medo, mas um choro infantil aterrorizado. Um som gutural, agudo, estridente e quase ininterrupto, como se não fosse necessário pegar fôlego, e era seu irmão. Mesmo sem vê-lo, mesmo sem nunca ter o ouvido gritar daquela maneira, sabia que era Izuna. Em conjunto, seu pai e seu irmão respiraram fundo e aceleraram o passo, Madara em seus encalços. Cruzaram a floresta na direção dos gritos, que pararam em algum momento, fazendo-os se apressarem. Se aproximando, perceberam a fogueira acessa e as vozes altas, homens, tendas abertas. Seis guerreiros Senjus, armaduras e símbolo, estavam parados frente à uma árvore, na qual um deles segurava Izuna pelo pescoço, gritando obscenidades. Outros dois seguravam seus braços, um de cada lado, deixando que suas pernas se rebatessem sem sentido, o menino aterrorizado demais para um ataque. Izuna estava sujo da floresta, terra em suas pernas e folhas em suas roupas, mas o mais marcante era os caminhos de lágrimas que saíam de olhos vermelhos, um Sharingan inicial girando, decorando o rosto de seus quase-assassinos. A mão em seu pescoço o impedia de gritar, mas ele ainda tentava puxar ar, a boca aberta. Atrás do homem que o segurava, provavelmente o capitão, os outros exigiam para que matasse logo o menino antes que ele chamasse a atenção dos Uchihas.

Izuna tinha quatro anos de idade. Izuna mal sabia segurar uma kunai.

Quando o capitão puxou a espada, seu pai já respondeu com uma kunai atravessando a mão dele, aproveitando a distração. Ele e seu irmão tiveram um raciocínio rápido, mas Madara precisou de um momento para absorver a cena, vendo Izuna cair no chão e não demonstrar nenhuma reação de reconhecimento, puxando ar e voltando a gritar daquela forma dolorosa, como se não estivesse enxergando o mesmo cenário que Madara. Estava preso, vendo algo terrível. A maior colaboração que Madara ofereceu foi atacar algumas kunais aos Senjus que se atreveram a atacar seu irmão, acertando alguns pelas costas. Perto de Tajima e Kotaru, não eram nada, que acabaram com os guerreiros em minutos. Com os corpos no chão, Tajima foi até as tendas buscando informações, enquanto Kotaru foi até o menino, seus olhos doloridos por Izuna. Ao se movimentar para pegar o menino, ele se afastou, partindo o coração de Madara. Kotaru teve uma reação semelhante, afirmando que era seu irmão e que o levaria para casa antes de desistir e apenas o pegar no colo, um choro doído.

 _Izuna_ , Madara pensou, o peito apertado. A pior sensação que já havia sentido o apossou e sentiu os olhos queimando, a visão se escurecendo e sendo tingida em escarlate, o forçando a desviar o olhar, não conseguindo. _Me perdoe, Izuna._

“Pelo menos descobrimos os espiões.” Tajima comentou sobre o choro de Izuna, vários pergaminhos em suas mãos. “Vamos conseguir manter o Acampamento a salvo.”

Kotaru fechou o semblante, raiva nos olhos, mas permaneceu calado.

“Vamos voltar.”

Izuna chorou todo o caminho de volta, mas parou de se debater passado algum tempo. Por mais que Kotaru lhe lembrasse que estava tudo bem, o menor mal parecia ouvi-lo, e ele viu no olhar de seu irmão uma preocupação que rivalizava com a sua. Mesmo após chacoalhar Izuna, no caso de ser um genjutsu, nada aconteceu e ele ainda parecia fora de si. Parecia algum tipo de genjutsu, mas desde quando os Senjus eram bons nisso –uma marca de reconhecimento dos Uchihas?

O ninja médico dos Uchihas, num péssimo humor pelo horário, também não soube explicar o que ocorreu.

“Um Hyuga conseguiria explicar melhor, vendo as linhas de chakra. Eu posso dizer que parece algum tipo de genjutsu, pois é perceptível a diferença do chakra dele para o chakra que foi colocado nele. De qualquer forma, ele não está mais sob a ilusão.” Uma pausa. “Ele só está traumatizado.”

“E o que fazemos?” Seu irmão perguntou.

“Esperamos.”

_______

Eles esperaram.

Mas Izuna não melhorou.

Até o momento em que Naomi-oba-chan apareceu, toda desarrumada e preocupada, seu próprio Sharingan já tinha desaparecido, deixando apenas uma leve sensação de dor. A velha brigou com todos os envolvidos igualmente, exigindo ficar com o menino. Izuna chorava silenciosamente, Sharingan girando, pálido como se estivesse morto. Naomi o pegou no colo assim que o viu, o embalando para fazê-lo dormir e o deixando num sono intranquilo, suas pupilas se mexendo sob as pálpebras.

“Me perdoe, Naomi-oba-chan.” Madara pediu ao vê-la chorando, acariciando o cabelo de Izuna.

“Oh, Madara.” Ela sorriu. “Não é sua culpa. Eu queria ter deixado um mundo melhor para vocês.”

Kotaru aparecia quando podia, tentando conversar com Izuna pelo menos para que ele desligasse o Sharingan, mas nada. Mesmo levando comida ou água em sua boca, Izuna resistia, chorando mais. No final, Naomi tinha que voltar para embalá-lo. Por um momento, Madara se perguntou se todos os dias a partir dali seriam assim –tentando trazer conforto o suficiente para que Izuna dormisse, ele acordando em gritos. Dois dias nessa rotina e Izuna já estava pálido, com olheiras e com febre, trazendo de volta a sensação gelada de uma mão apertando seu coração. Não aguentaria essa rotina por muito tempo, estava perdendo líquidos e queimando calorias sem reposição ou descanso, e sua fraqueza era cada vez mais perceptível.

Naomi-oba-chan embalava Izuna de um lado para o outro na varanda, o pequeno com os soluços diminuindo até se cessarem, entrando naquele estado estranho que não parecia bem um sono e sim uma espera ou intervalo. A velha estava tão acabada quanto Izuna, os braços cansados de carrega-lo, mas não o entregaria para mais ninguém. No final, Kotaru exigiu que ela aproveitasse para se deitar e que ele colocaria Izuna na cama. Quando acordasse, qualquer um ouviria seus gritos de qualquer forma.

Kotaru colocou Izuna em sua cama, Madara o vigiando como uma sombra –estava preocupado demais para sair da casa e encontrar Izuna... pior, na volta. O menino dava espasmos, mas não acordou. Kotaru ficou alguns instantes o observando, preso em pensamentos, antes de cair no choro.

“Nii-san?” Madara chamou, indo ao seu lado.

“Madara?” Kotaru limpou o rosto, deixando claro que não queria comentar sobre o assunto. “Desculpe, otouto.”

Madara continuou do lado do irmão, ambos observando Izuna. Sentindo a garganta fechar, Madara sabia que precisava falar enquanto ainda podia, ou tudo continuaria preso dentro de si.

“Como você faz isso?” Perguntou.

“O quê?” As sobrancelhas de Kotaru quase encontraram a linha de seu cabelo.

“É um bom irmão e o orgulho do clã ao mesmo tempo.” Madara clarificou. “Eu não consigo fazer nenhum dos dois.”

Kotaru sorriu levemente, bagunçando o cabelo de Madara como gostava de fazer, parecendo décadas mais velho do que realmente era.

“Não viva tanto no presente, Madara, você se esquece do passado e não pensa no futuro.” Kotaru aconselhou. “Eu não fui sempre o orgulho do clã, sabia? Na verdade, eu era bem medíocre quando eu tinha a sua idade, não era nada perto de Ichiro, nosso irmão mais velho. Eu tive que treinar bastante e eu fazia isso para um dia lutar do lado dele como iguais.” Uma pausa. “Nunca aconteceu. Ele morreu antes. E quando você nasceu, eu tive a mesma reação que você teve com Izuna –eu achava você bem desnecessário no começo.”

Madara fez uma expressão de desgosto, a boca caindo. “E o que te fez mudar de ideia?”

O mais velho mexeu os ombros. “Eu te segurei no colo e o resto foi história.”

“Só isso?” Madara piscou. Já havia pegado Izuna no colo várias vezes e de nada adiantou.

“Não é pegar no colo, Madara. É segurar. Você vai entender um dia.” Kotaru garantiu, o abraçando de lado. “Sabe, entre os Senjus e nós há muitas diferenças, nossa crença nos antigos deuses, a falta de fé no deus shinobi, mas sabe qual é a principal que eu vejo? Nós valorizamos muito a família. Por conta do Sharingan, não confiamos facilmente nas outras pessoas e somos muito fechados, não fazemos alianças com outros clãs e queremos fazer tudo sozinhos e entre a gente. Mesmo assim, nós somos o único clã que consegue bater de frente com os Senjus, que tem todas aquelas alianças e força física. Somos um clã que luta pela família, muito mais do que por terras ou por alianças. Um dia, você também vai sentir essa força.” Ele se endireitou, pronto para sair. “Eu preciso ir, mas foi bom conversar com você.”

“Queria poder dizer o mesmo.”

“Ei!” Kotaru se curvou com um olhar sério. “Madara, você vai ser um grande shinobi.” Uma pausa para que ele se virasse para Izuna. “E quando Izuna melhorar, eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser o melhor irmão do mundo. Ainda há tempo, Madara.”

Izuna estava vivo, ele parecia dizer. Nós ainda temos tempo.

Madara se sentiu absorvendo as palavras de confiança como um lagarto deitado ao sol, uma paz e tranquilidade que não costumava sentir. Seu espírito queimava forte, como o de um Uchiha, mas no lugar de uma fogueira, o de Madara era como um incêndio florestal. Se ele iria melhorar como irmão e como shinobi, primeiro precisava aprender a controlar suas próprias emoções. E talvez... Um dia, ele e Izuna vivessem em paz. Nenhuma criança deveria passar pelo que Izuna passou –não havia honra nenhuma daquele tipo de luta.

Kotaru se despediu dele e de Izuna, alegando algumas obrigações, mas garantiu que voltaria assim que pudesse. Ele não precisou pedir para que Madara cuidasse do menor, algo implícito, e Madara ficou grato pela confiança. Madara não queria pensar muito no que havia passado, mas ele sabia que cometeu muitos erros com Izuna.

O mais velho observou Izuna de verdade, ombros pesados de culpa, se ajoelhando ao lado da cama. Izuna parecia claramente doente, grandes olheiras e o rosto vermelho de febre, enrolado em várias cobertas. Às vezes, soltava uns gemidos e sons de medo, confirmando que estava tendo um pesadelo. Madara, ao observá-lo, foi invadido de memórias que nunca valorizou, focado em pensar mal de Izuna.

Quando Izuna começou a andar, ganhou a habilidade de querer tocar e segurar tudo o que via. Uma vez, entediado, Madara amarrou um tecido na cintura do menor, lhe disse que era um rabo e que se ele não retirasse, ficaria com ele pra sempre. Izuna, desesperado, girava atrás do rabo como um cachorro, Madara gargalhando ao fundo enquanto o alertava de que viraria um bicho. Era uma memória divertida até hoje.

Izuna iria melhorar, lógico. Mas se não melhorasse... Izuna iria partir pensando que Madara o odiava. Suas últimas memórias seriam de traumas e pesadelos, mesmo tendo deixado tantos sorrisos e risadas no mundo no pouco tempo em que ficou. Ele iria sem saber o quanto Madara sentia muito. Ele não iria conhecer o irmão que Madara poderia ser. Ele iria morrer porque Madara o entregou aos lobos, porque Madara não defendeu sua família como deveria ter feito.

Porque Madara era uma decepção como Uchiha.

“Izuna.” Sussurrou. “Izuna, me perdoe. Por favor, me perdoe, me perdoe. A culpa é toda minha, me perdoe.”

“Nii-san?” Uma voz chamou, Izuna abrindo os olhos, Sharingan girando.

“ _Izuna_.” Marada respirou. Não surte.

“’Dara.” A voz de Izuna embargou num sinal de choro. “Dói.”

“O que está doendo?”

As mãos de Izuna foram até os olhos, suas mãos coçando a região como se quisesse arrancá-los, mas Madara o impediu, fazendo sons para acalmá-lo. Definitivamente, Izuna se referia ao Sharingan. Depois de tantas horas ativo, os olhos de Izuna provavelmente estavam queimando.

“Se concentre na minha voz, certo? Você deve estar sentindo uma pressão atrás dos olhos, como um empurrão ou uma puxada, é o fluxo de chakra para o Sharingan. Imagine que se trata de uma porta e feche a região, ou como um fio que você está apertando. Continue, Izuna, você consegue. Mais um pouco. Conseguiu, viu?”

Izuna suspirou aliviado, piscando os lindos olhos negros. “Obrigado, nii-san.”

Madara sorriu, tão grato que lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, pela primeira vez desde o incidente.

“Nii-san?”

“Vai ficar tudo bem agora, Izuna. Eu vou cuidar de você, eu prometo.” Madara afirmou, tirando fios suados do cabelo do menino.

Izuna o encarou como se estivesse guardando algo, mas se movimentou na cama abrindo espaço, se levantou com os cotovelos e olhou para Madara cheio de expectativas. O mais velho abriu um pequeno sorriso, deitando junto com ele, Izuna automaticamente o abraçando com o corpo inteiro como que para impedi-lo de mudar de ideia. Madara o abraçou de volta, o confortando ao melhor de suas habilidades, as mãos passeando pelos cabelos do menor até que Izuna caísse, finalmente, num sono tranquilo, respirando pesado e calmo –nesse período, sentiu o tamanho do pequeno entre os braços, a diferença de tamanho entre eles e observou a semelhança. Sem muita demora, um calor encheu seu peito e ele beijou a testa de Izuna.

 _Eu entendi, Kotaru_.

_____

“Izuna?” Madara chamou, buscando dentro da casa.

A noite já havia caído e ambos os irmãos estavam exaustos do treinamento, novamente propiciado pelo pai deles em pessoa, algo recorrente desde que ambos despertaram o Sharingan –era tradição que todos tivessem treinamento por um membro familiar, de preferência o mais próximo e mais experiente. Terminado a sessão de tortura, Madara e Izuna se apoiaram para voltar para casa, reclamando o caminho inteiro da dor no corpo. Em casa, aqueceram um peixe que Naomi havia deixado lá de manhã para jantarem. Madara saiu por alguns instantes para afiar as kunais e shurikens que utilizaram naquele dia, mas na volta Izuna já não estava mais no tatame da sala.

Ainda estava sob debate enviar Izuna para as batalhas. Usualmente, o Sharingan indicava que um Uchiha estava pronto para a guerra –mas Izuna ganhou o seu com quatro anos, algo imprescindível no clã, ninguém havia despertado o Sharingan tão cedo antes. Não podiam enviá-lo ainda, mesmo com a tradição exigindo. O conselho tentou, colocando seu pequeno irmão de cinco anos cheio de traumas numa armadura e achou que o resultado seria diferente do que foi – o primeiro corpo que Izuna viu, seu Sharingan brilhou e ele gritou, assustando a todos os guerreiros, garantido a vitória apenas pela distração. Madara o levou aos prantos de volta, as roupas de ambos sujas de sangue e Madara pensou pela décima vez por que estavam fazendo aquilo – não era assim que a vida de Izuna devia ser. A guerra não valia a pena se esse era o preço. Kotaru os encarou sem dizer nada e quando voltou do Conselho, Izuna estava fora de missões de guerra até que suas forças e sanidades estivessem restabelecidas. Pela expressão de Kotaru, seriam apenas meses de paz. Madara foi restabelecido nas linhas de batalha, agora com uma melhor patente já que tinha o Sharingan, mas Kotaru estava determinado a diminuir suas missões para garantir que tivesse mais tempo para ficar com Izuna. Protestou por fora, mas internamente agradeceu. O sofrimento de Izuna era sua culpa e ajudá-lo a melhorar era uma prioridade maior que a guerra. 

O Uchiha pausou na entrada no cômodo. Desde o incidente, Madara sentia a necessidade de saber onde Izuna estava o tempo todo, entrando em desespero quando o perdia de vista. Naquele momento, um gelo conhecido dominou seu corpo e Madara se movimentou pela casa, abrindo portas e verificando cantos para saber onde o irmão estava. Nada. Ao entrar no quarto dele, já preparado para soar o alarme vermelho e avisar o clã que Izuna foi sequestrado, sentiu uma presença no cômodo, o motivando a verificar. O quarto estava escuro, iluminado pela lua, mas quando se aproximou da cama, escutou uma respiração. Confuso, se abaixou, encontrando a figura sombreada de Izuna perceptível apenas pelo Sharingan girando. Madara o puxou pelo braço, o tirando de lá.

Izuna tinha episódios em que ficava daquela forma, não respondendo, Sharingan ligado, corpo mole e suado. Na primeira vez em que o encontrou assim, Madara surtou, pensando que Izuna voltou ao estado em que ficou depois do incidente, mas ao balança-lo, Izuna acordava, o abraçava e ficava assim por horas. Era um segredo entre eles, já conhecendo como o pai tratava qualquer demonstração de fragilidade, por isso Madara garantia que seria o primeiro a encontrar o irmão.

“Izuna?” Madara chamou.

“ _Nii-san_.” Izuna o agarrou, uma expressão de terror tomando seu rosto. “Algo ruim vai acontecer.”

Madara mexeu nos cabelos do irmão, o acalmando. “Está tudo bem, otouto.”

Izuna não o respondeu, apenas se levantando e indo para a janela, tocando o vidro antes de parar e apenas encarar o cenário da noite. Madara odiava ver essa expressão no rosto de Izuna –essa agonia silenciosa, essas rugas de preocupação

Izuna era bondoso demais e isso seria sua morte algum dia.

“Izuna, o que está fazendo?”

“Esperando.”

“Certo.” Madara afirmou com um sorriso interno, sabendo que era inútil tentar debater com o irmão. “Então eu vou esperar com você.”

Izuna assentiu, olhar perdido. O plano de Madara era deixar Izuna se cansar assistindo o tempo passar pela janela, e parecia funcionar por um certo tempo, o menino se cansando e tendendo para Madara, até que as vozes energizaram ambos em um segundo. Eram gritos vindo em direção à casa.

Izuna partiu em direção à entrada antes que Madara pudesse falar algo, apenas o seguindo antes de se deparar com uma horda de soldados entrando dentro da casa e carregando Kotaru nos ombros. Madara empalideceu vendo os homens depositarem seu irmão no chão, um ninja médico pedindo espaço e começando a trabalhar. Izuna estava paralisado. Kotaru, sujo da batalha, estava pálido e com as veias do braço direito sobressaídas, várias regiões cheias de edemas expressivos pelo corpo, roxos pelo veneno, já avançando pelo pescoço. Ao seu redor começaram as várias falas quando Tajima entrou no cômodo, ele se sacrificou chefe, as lanças tinham veneno, perdemos quase todos, obra dos Uzumakis, o que faremos?

O que faremos?

_Kotaru._

Izuna se movimentou em direção a Kotaru, os olhos Sharingan ativados e segurando a outra mão do irmão. Ele parecia estranhamente calmo e dissociado. “Vai ficar tudo bem, nii-san.”

Kotaru mal parecia ouvi-lo, chorando e gritando pela dor, implorando para que alguém fizesse algo. O médico se movimentava, as mãos brilhando de chakra, suor se formando nas sobrancelhas, mas uma expressão pesarosa já. Madara se lembrava dessa expressão quando ele vinha tratar sua mãe –não vou conseguir salvar sua vida, mas posso continuar aqui como se fosse. O veneno consumiu um braço inteiro e avançava pelo pescoço de Kotaru enquanto ele chorava de dor.

 _Ele ia morrer_.

Izuna sussurrava tranquilidades, Tajima mandava o ninja fazer alguma coisa, mas Madara não ouvia nada além de estática. Ele podia não ter a habilidade de Izuna de saber quando algo ruim ia acontecer, mas já tinha visto essa história.

E quando o coração de Kotaru falhou, ele já tinha imaginado a cena com tamanha precisão que não precisou do Sharingan para prevê-la –ainda bem, pois as lágrimas embaçavam sua visão. Ele se lembraria dessa cena apenas pelo Sharingan ligado. Atrás de Izuna, Madara viu Kotaru respirar fundo através da dor no peito e olhar para os irmãos sabendo que iria morrer antes do médico avisar que estavam perdendo ele.

Izuna começou a chorar em desespero. Quase o ignorando, Kotaru se virou para Madara e começou suas últimas palavras, não conseguindo passar do “Cuide”, mas Madara assentiu, entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Um peso enorme caiu sobre seus ombros e ele se perguntou como Kotaru conseguia andar com tanta graça com a pressão da família e do clã sobre ele –o mesmo peso que Ichiro e Susumo carregaram antes deles. E Izuna desabou em gritos, Sharingan evoluindo e girando com dois tomoes em ambos os irmãos que restaram.

_Cuide dos Uchihas. Seu irmão mal conseguiu terminar suas últimas palavras, por mais que tenha dado a vários soldados mais algum tempo de vida._

Tajima parou perto do filho, lágrimas silenciosas descendo pelo rosto, mas ele parecia tão determinado quanto no primeiro dia da guerra. Já seria o terceiro filho que ele via morrer, Madara pensou. O jovem não sabia se aguentaria viver assim para o resto da vida. Quantos irmãos ele teria que entregar para a morte? Ele teria que entregar Izuna um dia?

“Coletem o veneno e preparem um antídoto. Ninguém sai antes de termos uma cura pra isso.” Tajima ordenou, o ninja médico já se manifestando para extrair o veneno. “Depois preparem o corpo dele para a pira.”

Izuna gritou abraçando o corpo de Kotaru.

“Madara.” Seu pai chamou sem olhar para ele, apenas para o filho. Parecia exausto. “Leve Izuna para fora e cuide dele.”

“Hai.” Madara sussurrou, pegando Izuna nos braços e o levando aos gritos para fora.

Parando para analisar, as noites no Acampamento sempre tinham o cheiro de cinzas. Madara só perceberia que os Sharingans dele e do irmão ganharam outro tomoe vários dias depois, quando encontraria Izuna chorando no armário e o Sharingan evoluído girando.

________

Conhecer Hashirama foi um daqueles casos que pareceu igualmente coincidência do destino e decisão planejada.

Ele poderia não ter a estranha habilidade de Izuna de saber quando algo ruim iria acontecer, mas se sentia diferente naquele dia. Gostaria de dizer que não houve nenhum motivo superior que o motivou a sair do Acampamento naquele momento e ir para aquela parte do rio, mas seria mentira. Ele sentia, de alguma forma. Era raridade sair sem Izuna, porém, talvez fosse de onde veio a estranheza de toda a situação, Madara ia a todo lugar com Izuna atrás de si como uma sombra. Era esperado ver o rosto do irmão o acompanhando sempre que olhava para trás.

A morte de Kotaru mudou muitas coisas, entretanto. Tajima passou a se concentrar mais no treinamento deles e em decisões estratégicas de batalha, fora de campo. Seu pai dizia que era pela idade, mas Madara se perguntava se ele conseguiria esquecer os rostos de todos os filhos segurando aquelas espadas em seus últimos dias de vida. Ichiro. Susumo. Kotaru. Madara se arrependia de não saber muito dos dois primeiros, especialmente após descobrir que Ichiro foi muito importante para Kotaru. A rotina dele e de Izuna também mudou, agora acrescentando algumas lições sobre a história e tradições do clã –algo que Izuna abraçou como nunca havia antes. O irmão devorava os pergaminhos que o pai apresentava sobre os antigos deuses, algo que os Uchiha adoravam até hoje, as histórias e cultura do clã. Madara estava bem mais interessado nos jutsus, obrigado.

Como dizia, naquele dia em específico, Madara sentia que precisava fazer algo, estava inquieto. Tajima estava preso no escritório. Antes de sair, acompanhou Izuna no Santuário, o irmão silenciosamente lendo num canto. Entediado, ele avisou o menor de que iria treinar na floresta, ganhando um sorriso e que Izuna o encontraria quando acabasse –duvidoso, Izuna poderia ficar dias lendo -, então Madara saiu. Inicialmente treinou um pouco, mas se sentia estranho. Precisava caminhar. Acabou indo para o rio, onde Kotaru costumava ir para relaxar e pescar, sem muito planejamento.

Na borda do rio, sem ideia do que fazer, testou jogar algumas pedras e observá-las rebatendo na água –relaxante, com certeza. Imaginou o que Kotaru faria – provavelmente ia observar o rio, aproveitar o vento, se liberar do peso que carregava. Madara queria aquele tipo de calma. Aproveitando alguns minutos para desperdiçar jogando as pedras e vendo até onde conseguia chegar. Era um objetivo tão bobo, mas Madara se dedicou a ele como qualquer outro. Tão distraído estava que não percebeu a figura atrás de si até tarde demais.

“Uau! Você é muito bom!”

Ele faltou pular no rio em surpresa, se virando para encontrar um menino moreno, magro, de roupas largas e com o pior corte de cabelo que ele já viu –basicamente uma tigela castanha na cabeça. Ainda assim, ele tinha um sorriso enorme que parecia radiar a luz do sol.

“Ah!” Madara gritou. “Quem- De onde-”

“Agora minha vez!” Anunciou o menino, pegando uma pedra e a fazendo quicar até o outro lado do rio, sob o olhar surpreso de Madara. “Mais longe que a sua!”

A surpresa rapidamente se transformou em raiva. “Eu consigo fazer isso também!”

O outro riu alto, mostrando todos os dentes e segurando a barriga. Madara descobriu que era possível ver vermelho sem o Sharingan.

“Está rindo de quê?!” Madara gritou.

“Nada, nada!” Garantiu o outro balançando os braços. “Quer fazer melhor de três?”

Ele nem esperou a resposta antes de pegar nas mãos a primeira pedra que viu, se virando para Madara para uma piscada irritante antes de fazer a pedra quicar de um lado até o outro do rio, abrindo o próprio espaço dentre a borda oposta. Sem muita dificuldade, ele conseguiu o mesmo resultado com as outras duas pedras. Madara teria que acertar _todas_ as tentativas.

“Sua vez!” O outro anunciou, indo para trás e se balançando com os braços nas costas em inocência.

Madara suspirou antes de pegar uma pedra qualquer aos seus pés, suspirando. Decidindo que não definiram nenhuma regra, ele aplicou na pedra um pouco dos jutus de shuriken que estava acostumado a usar, a vendo quicar até o outro lado e se acomodar perto das pedras do menino. Internamente feliz, ele repetiu o movimento na segunda pedra, imensamente feliz por dentro como sempre ficava quando ganhava alguma disputa. E bem na última pedra, já crente em sua vitória, a pedra passou da metade, deu mais dois pulos e afundou, levando a dignidade de Madara junto. O rosto esquentando, ele reagiu como sempre fazia: com raiva.

Se virou quase rosnando, vendo o desconhecido o olhar surpreso.

“É culpa sua!” Gritou.

“Oras, oras.” Ele mostrou as palmas para acalmá-lo. “Foi só um espirro!”

Na verdade, Madara mal o ouviu espirrar, mas decidiu que seguir o show seria melhor que admitir derrota. “Me distraiu, animal! Ficou aí suspirando no meu cangote, eu não consigo me concentrar com alguém atrás de mim nem para mijar!”

O menino automaticamente sentou no chão abraçando os joelhos com uma expressão miserável e triste, seus olhos fechados e a boca curvada. Um arrependimento imediato tomou conta de Madara, sua mão buscando sua nuca para decidir como proceder após magoar esse desconhecido – ele realmente nunca conseguiria a mesma diplomacia que seu pai demonstrava.

“Me perdoe.”

“Ei, eu não estava –”

“Eu não sabia que você tinha uma neurose tão grave e boba assim.”

“Falando – EI!” Madara parou imediatamente, seus punhos se fechando. “Eu vou jogar _você_ no rio!”

“Não! Eu não chegaria ao outro lado!”

“ORAS!”

Quando Madara correu atrás dele, um ato tão infantil que Madara teria vergonha de ter feito nos anos que seguiriam, o outro rindo ao desviar dele, pulando na água e continuando como se não fosse nada andar sobre ela –e foi quando Madara percebeu que o outro era um shinobi. Parou em surpresa observando o outro, já do outro lado, que também parou ao vê-lo hesitar.

“Achei que estivesse liberado usar o chakra já que você usou jutsus de shuriken.” O menino acrescentou.

“Então você é um shinobi.” Madara afirmou, as sobrancelhas se juntando em suspeita.

“Sim!” Ele confirmou. “E você é lento!”

Madara abriu a boca em surpresa ao ver o menino continuar a correr, escapando das dezenas de perguntas que Madara ainda queria fazer –de onde ele veio, para onde ele ia, o que fazia ali, qual o seu nome? Sem escolha, ele gritou um “ _Espere_!” que foi ignorado antes de ir atrás do desconhecido.

Correram pela floresta durante alguns minutos até o planalto, quando Madara já estava comemorando tê-lo encurralado, e foi o momento exato em que o moleque decidiu escalar o obstáculo –algo que Madara até havia esperado, mas não achou que o outro fosse realmente fazê-lo. Escalar algo era mais fácil que andar sobre água, mas era um planalto bem alto.

“Aposto que chego lá em cima antes de você!”

E foi tudo o que precisou dizer antes que Madara praticamente pulasse para segui-lo morro acima, gritando obscenidades sobre a injustiça que era ter que começar depois do outro. Com muito custo, Madara conseguiu chegar no topo pouco tempo depois do rival, mas prometeu a si mesmo que iria vencê-lo numa próxima oportunidade.

Não que fosse ter uma próxima oportunidade. Enfim.

Recuperando o fôlego, numa imagem bem deprimente de Madara curvado e se apoiando em seus joelhos, o outro também descansou se sentando no chão e aproveitando a brisa. Madara usou a deixa para também se sentar e observar o horizonte. Ele nunca havia visto sua terra a partir dessa posição, vendo tudo de cima. Daquele lugar toda a guerra parecia minúscula e sem sentido.

“É lindo, não é?”

“É.” Madara confirmou. “Tudo fica pequeno daqui.”

“Eu gostaria de morar aqui no topo, observando o sol no horizonte. Sem guerras e sem mortes.”

“Seria bom.” Uma pausa, Madara pensando no rosto de seu irmão e em como queria que ele crescesse. “Ninguém morreria antes da hora.”

“Ninguém teria que enterrar um parente.”

“Ninguém seria obrigado a lutar.”

“Nenhuma criança iria morrer.” Falaram juntos, acompanhado de um sorriso bobo.

“Parece um bom sonho.” Madara concordou.

Um bom tempo havia passado desde que saiu do Acampamento, mas Madara decidiu que poderia ficar ali durantes mais alguns minutos.

“É. Um sonho.” O menino franziu o rosto, quase em incômodo. “Eu preciso ir!”

Ele anunciou enquanto se levantava, deixando Madara boquiaberto. Quando Madara estendeu a mão para impedi-lo, ele já estava na borda, se virando apenas para um aceno.

“Espera!” Madara pediu. “Qual seu nome?”

O outro não respondeu, mandando apenas um “Até mais!” antes de sumir de vista, Madara o xingando pelas costas. Tanto trabalho e Madara nem mesmo descobriu o nome do menino. O pior, Madara queria saber o nome do menino com o mesmo sonho que Madara, alguém que o tratou como uma pessoa normal. Exceto Izuna e esse garoto, todos pareciam temê-lo por sua personalidade agressiva. Madara não estava acostumado com outras pessoas da sua idade. Suspirou cansado pelo mistério, se deitando na terra.

Após levantar de seu descanso e voltar para o Acampamento, foi recebido pela visão de Izuna vindo em sua direção, um filhote de gato nas mãos que ele provavelmente achou e não queria devolver, a cintura cheia de outros pergaminhos para estudar em casa. Ele sorriu, gritou um “’Dara!” e acenou para Madara.

“Estava te procurando! Onde estava?”

Madara balançou a cabeça, desconcertado. “Treinando, oras!”

“Oh.” Izuna abriu a boca em surpresa. “Eu não te achei na-”

“Eu decidi treinar perto do rio hoje.” Madara mentiu, não querendo contar para Izuna sobre o menino desconhecido ainda. É inofensivo e inútil, ele provavelmente nunca mais veria o garoto.

Ainda assim, se deu alguns instantes para contemplar o mistério novamente. Ele era um shinobi e devia pertencer a algum clã. Seria aliado ou inimigo? Parecia tão amigável. Como Izuna.

“Precisa tomar cuidado!” Izuna brigou, aninhando o gatinho branco e preto nos braços e não parecendo perceber a mentira – melhor dizendo, a omissão. “Melhor treinar mais perto do Acampamento.”

“Sim, sim, mãe.” Madara revirou os olhos, colocando um braço sobre os ombros do irmão e o guiando para a casa. “Melhor acharmos o dono desse gato antes de voltar para casa.”

“Ah não, nii-san!”

_____

No dia seguinte, a curiosidade foi o que motivou Madara a ir até o rio, mas as responsabilidades com o treinamento o impediram de chegar no mesmo horário. Ele jamais iria relaxar no treinamento físico, Izuna estava melhorando a cada dia e ele precisava ficar atento, orgulhar o clã e ser um grande ninja! Entretanto, tudo parecia estar dando errado naquele dia.

Izuna teve um episódio na noite anterior, na madrugada. Madara foi acordado pelos choros que vinham do quarto do irmão e não sabia como o pai não havia escutado, encontrando o Uchiha mais novo no armário, Sharingan ligado e totalmente desenvolvido enquanto ele chorava e murmurava palavras soltas – algo como “vermelho, sangue, corpos”. Após conseguir fazê-lo voltar a dormir, uma sensação de inveja dominou Madara. Izuna havia completado seu Sharingan antes dele, seu pai ia ficar uma fera. Ele não desejava nenhuma parte do trauma de Izuna nem de seus pesadelos, mas _precisava_ daquele Sharingan. O irmão, para piorar, estava grudento. Não era muito diferente de Izuna normal, mas após um episódio, Izuna se transformava em Madara –precisava saber onde o irmão estava, para onde ia e precisava tê-lo no campo de visão, não importava quem mais estava por perto, com o acréscimo negativo de precisar do contato físico. Izuna praticamente colava em seu braço.

De manhã, Tajima decidiu participar da luta entre eles e percebeu a evolução de Izuna, jogando alguns comentários sobre a evolução dele estar sendo melhor do que a de Madara e como o menor tinha uma habilidade nata com o Sharingan. O comentário doeu no maior por dois motivos, não só pelo medo da inferioridade com o irmão, mas também porque o olhar triste de Izuna era claro em demonstrar que ele _odiava_ o Sharingan, lhe trazia memórias dolorosas com clareza absurda. Seu coração doía pelo irmão, porém sua prioridade era, pelo seu próprio bem, completar seu Sharingan e se tornar o shinobi que acabaria com a guerra, garantindo que Izuna não fosse mais precisar usar o dojutsu. Seu pai ficou durante toda a sessão, tirando preciosos momentos para lutar com Madara e Izuna individualmente e ficando para ver a progressão dos dois.

Izuna poderia ter um Sharingan evoluído, mas Madara ainda tinha um taijutsu bem superior ao de seu irmão. Ainda assim, era rejuvenescedor –Izuna era inteligente e criativo, por mais que a força física e estamina de Madara fossem maiores.

Findado o treinamento físico, era hora da parte teórica, quando era esperado que Izuna se afogasse nos pergaminhos no Santuário junto com o Velho Ojima. Lógico, como o dia estava indo de mal a pior, Izuna não queria ficar quietinho no Santuário e insistiu em acompanhar Madara.

“Eu posso ler num canto enquanto você treina.” Izuna justificou, braços cruzados e expressão magoada.

“Eu prefiro que você fique quietinho aqui, onde é seguro e onde há pessoas de olho em você.” Madara rebateu e balançou o cabelo dele, como Kotaru costumava fazer. “Eu volto logo e vamos dançar de novo, certo?”

Izuna franziu o rosto, quase ferido. “Por que você está tentando se livrar de mim?”

Uma culpa instantânea bateu conforme Madara percebia os traumas que colocou no irmão, o principal sendo o medo de algum dia alguém se cansar dele. Queria poder voltar no tempo e impedir a dor que isso causaria ao irmão, mas, no momento, seu máximo era lidar com aquilo e diminuir a codependência entre eles.

Um suspiro. “Izuna, eu não estou tentando me livrar de você. É só... Às vezes, precisamos ficar sozinhos para respirar. É só por um tempo. Você está preso comigo, certo? Eu prometi que ia cuidar de você.”

A carranca de Izuna diminuiu e seu semblante ficou menos magoado, passando por uma mistura de decepção e resignação. Numa despedida estranhamente emotiva, Izuna o abraçou antes que fosse.

“Tome cuidado.”

“Tá bom, _mãe_. Até mais tarde.”

Com todos esses atrasos, Madara não esperava realmente encontrar o menino desconhecido o esperando no rio. Chegou por trás e já viu o menino sentado encarando o rio, diferente do dia anterior, mais sóbrio. Madara fez questão de fazer barulho ao se aproximar, mas não ganhou nenhuma reação.

“Bem, você está sério hoje.” O outro não se virou e aumentou a preocupação de Madara. “Oi, o que aconteceu? Está me deixando nervoso!”

Um soluço e o outro limpou os olhos, o corpo se fechando, queixo encontrando os joelhos. Madara franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhamento empático. O menino parecia tão feliz e despreocupado ontem, descobrir que hoje estava assim era deprimente. Com certeza ele também era uma vítima da guerra entre os clãs.

“Olha, você pode me contar, se quiser. É... Eu prometo não julgar e guardar segredo, se você quiser, mas tire essa expressão de enterro do rosto. Traz má sorte.”

O outro soltou o ar numa quase-risada, um desaforo. Madara deu um tapa em sua cabeça, não muito forte, mas o suficiente para fazer o menino lhe mandar um olhar magoado.

“Eu prometi ao meu irmão que voltaria logo, mas tenho alguns minutos, se você quiser. Não demore tanto assim pra decidir.” Madara completou.

O castanho fungou e limpou os olhos novamente. “Eu... Meu irmão foi morto ontem à noite. Eu achei o corpo dele cheio de sangue no meio da floresta.” E dessa vez as lágrimas caíram livremente. “Ele era só um menino.”

“Qual era o nome dele?”

“ _Itama_.” Um choro mais alto, as mãos cobrindo a boca para tampar o som. “Era... Era um caixão tão pequeno e ele viveu tão _pouco_ -”

“Ei.” Madara colocou a mão em seu ombro. “Eu sinto muito.”

“Eu só tenho um irmão agora.” Confessou. “Só um irmão mais novo.”

Madara fez um “hum” para demonstrar que estava ouvindo, sentindo o olhar do outro se perder de novo –sabia que precisava falar algo para melhorar o clima, só não entendia o que devia falar.

“Eu sou o quarto de cinco filhos.” Começou. “Eu nem cheguei a conhecer Ichiro antes dele ser morto em batalha e Susumo morreu quando eu era bem pequeno, então eu não me lembro bem deles. Meu pai fala muito deles. Falava, pelo menos. Sobre o sacrífico deles. É engraçado como eles pensam que morrer na guerra é uma coisa digna, principalmente para outras crianças. Kotaru, o terceiro, morreu envenenado depois de proteger outros soldados com o próprio corpo. Agora... Agora eu também só tenho um irmão mais novo.”

O menino fungou. “Eu sinto muito.”

“Eu não te contei isso pela sua pena ou condolências! Te contei para você perceber a realidade do mundo em que vivemos! Se –nenhum de nós quer perder mais algum irmão. Precisamos protegê-los! É por isso que eu luto.”

O outro franziu o rosto. “Isso não seria contribuir para matar o irmão de alguém?”

“É a única forma de acabar com a guerra –quando alguém a vencer.”

“Bem, eu rejeito esse mundo então. Eu vou criar um mundo onde todos os clãs possam se unir num lugar seguro, no qual _nenhuma_ criança vai morrer numa batalha! Isso! No qual as crianças nem vão precisar lutar se não quiserem!” Madara sorriu de lado. “Do que está rindo?”

“Nada. É bom ver que já está conseguindo sorrir de novo.”

O menino piscou em confusão antes de abrir outro sorriso nervoso. “Não é esse seu sonho também?”

Madara suspirou e observou o rio, sempre atrasado para algum compromisso, suas águas passando rápido. Pensou no quanto seria bom para Izuna se ele não tivesse que lutar. “Eu quero acreditar nisso, só não sei se é possível.”

“Bem, tudo é impossível enquanto você não tentar.”

“Talvez eu tente.” Madara piscou. “Quer apostar quem consegue primeiro?”

O outro abriu outro sorriso. “Aposto que eu consigo antes de você!”

“Começando antes, como sempre, isso é roubar.”

“Oras!” O outro fechou os punhos, jogando um punhado de areia em Madara. “Ninguém nunca levou meu sonho a sério antes, todos acham que nosso destino é continuar nos matando até um clã conseguir aniquilar o outro. Eu vou mudar isso!”

“Eu estou levando a sério.” Madara afirmou, sério. “Eu faria qualquer coisa para acabar com essa guerra e salvar meu irmão. Talvez até consiga antes de você!”

Ele riu, mais descontraído. “Meu nome é Hashirama.”

Não havia necessidade de clãs. Foi a primeira vez que Madara sentiu que era mais que um Uchiha, mais que um filho esquecido de Tajima que morreria jovem em batalha como todos os outros. Ele _existia_.

“E eu sou Madara.”

______

Com o sol escaldante que se abriu naquele dia, Madara garantiu que levaria um cantil de água para ambos.

Hashirama poderia parecer que um vento o derrubaria e que um grito alto o assustaria, mas ele era um shinobi formidável. Era um acordo entre ambos utilizar apenas taijutsu, já que ninjutsu ou genjutsu seria uma grande indicação do clã de cada um. A maior confiança que poderiam ter dado um ao outro por ser uma prova de que os clãs ou técnicas de cada um não importavam. E por Amaterasu, Hashirama era rápido. Não era um usuário do Sharingan, mas parecia prever as ações de Madara antes que pudesse fazê-las. Após estarem ambos suados e ofegantes, Hashirama sempre o chamava para cima do desfiladeiro.

“Você adora essa terra, não é?” Madara comentou após ver o amigo comentar da vista novamente.

“Quando eu nasci, meu clã já estava aqui, mas nós viemos do Sul. O clima aqui é mais estável!” Hashirama sorriu, olhos brilhando. “Mas não é perfeito? É como se a natureza nos chamasse para cá!”

Madara riu. E assim, eles sempre acabavam repassando o plano deles de um mundo em paz, criando uma futura vila que permitiria que crescessem. Hashirama parecia outra pessoa quando começava esse assunto, apontando o que ficaria em cada lugar e Madara dava seus próprios conselhos.

“Ali poderia ser um bom campo de treinamento.” Madara apontou um quadrado imaginário. “E as casas seriam organizadas em blocos!”

“Nós precisamos de uma praça, um parque... Algo com bastante verde!”

“O hospital precisa ficar no centro.”

“Não! No centro vai ficar a Academia, um lugar seguro para as crianças aprenderem!”

“Certo, o hospital pode ficar do lado.”

“Esse é o espírito!” Hashirama comemorava, extremamente feliz em poder compartilhar seu sonho com alguém e poder expressá-lo em palavras sem julgamento.

Pensar no sonho de Hashirama fazia seu coração doer em esperanças de um mundo assim e seu corpo pesava pela culpa, porque Madara realmente pensava em todos os clãs unidos vivendo em harmonia. Incluindo os Senjus. Logo Izuna aparecia em sua mente com uma mão na garganta, chorando e gritando com os olhos vermelhos, um trauma que nunca se apagou. Madara não conseguiria esquecer aquilo. Conseguiria perdoar? Conseguiria apertar a mão de um Senju e o chamar de irmão? Izuna iria desonra-lo. Precisava ter seu irmão como prioridade. Mas era por ele que Madara sonhava com aquele mundo. A confusão o dilacerava por dentro. Hashirama fazia tudo parecer tão simples.

______

Não demorou muito para que conversassem sobre seus irmãos.

Madara havia conseguido um bom acerto, após muito treino, e utilizando alguns fios e shurikens, montou uma armadilha que lhe permitiu um machucado no ombro de Hashirama. Quando o sangue saiu, porém, ele foi assustado até o amigo com medo do ferimento, mas o castanho apenas tampou o estrago e sorriu calmo para Madara.

“Está tudo bem.” Uma pausa. “Quer ver algo legal?”

Madara o devolveu um olhar confuso, piscando os olhos negros. Hashirama tirou a mão do ferimento e permitiu que Madara visse o ferimento se fechando com rapidez, uma pele branca substituindo o estrago. Madara ficou boquiaberto em surpresa –era a primeira vez que via uma regeneração tão rápida. Seria algum tipo de kekkei genkai? Não associou o poder a ninguém.

“Incrível.” Madara suspirou. “O que é?”

“Uma das minhas incríveis habilidades.” Hashirama piscou.

“Uau.” Madara elogiou, uma enorme quantidade de perguntas aparecendo em sua mente. Izuna teria feito o dobro e anotado todas as respostas para entender o funcionamento do fluxo de chakra. “Meu irmão teria adorado isso para as pesquisas.”

O outro sorriu com carinho no rosto. “É parecido com o meu irmão então. Ambos adoram os livros e suas pesquisas.”

“É.” Madara concordou. “Ele é muito parecido com você – sorrindo o tempo todo.”

“Com certeza diferente de você.”

“Ei!” Madara reclamou sem muito peso. Era verdade. Logo outro sorriso bobo tomou seu rosto. “Ele é muito doce, você gostaria dele.”

“Eu gosto da sua casca grossa.”

Madara riu, a cabeça caindo para trás e voltando para jogar um pouco de água do canil nele. “Bom saber. Felizmente, todo mundo gosta de Izuna.”

“Meu irmão é como você também.” Hashirama adicionou com um olhar perdido na água. “Tem uma casca grossa que nem todo mundo entende.”

O Uchiha suspirou e respondeu com um sorriso pequeno e esperançoso. “Tomara que algum dia eu o conheça.”

“Um dia.” Confirmou Hashirama, suas próprias esperanças em uma palavra.

______

Era uma amizade definitivamente estranha tirando os pequenos momentos em compartilhavam um sonho ou falavam sobre seus irmãos. Uma grande ligação de respeito, afeto e muita competitividade. Quem iria mais longe caminhando sobre o rio. Quem conseguiria escalar a Montanha primeiro. Quem iria ganhar numa luta, taijutsu exclusivamente. Tirando seu pai e alguns tios mais experientes, Madara nunca havia sido derrotado numa luta usando taijutsu apenas.

Izuna havia sido seu único amigo por muito tempo e Hashirama era muito diferente e muito parecido com seu irmão. Ele era sorridente e amigável, como o irmão, e tinha uma casca grossa para aguentar o mau humor de Madara. Ao contrário de Izuna, Hashirama o provocava de volta e não tinha medo de colocá-lo em seu lugar se precisasse, o tirando de um pedestal ao qual Madara não sabia o quanto estava acostumado. Ajudava bastante Hashirama ser um ótimo oponente. Com o tempo, os dois se adaptaram ao estilo um do outro e ficava fácil prever os movimentos de Hashirama, o outro evoluindo ainda mais para surpreendê-lo. Se tornou excitante!

E bem melhor do que ficar enfurnado no Santuário com Izuna, definitivamente.

Seu irmão não era idiota e sabia que Madara estava escondendo algo, mas não parecia saber ainda o que era e nem criticava-o mais por isso, pelo contrário, até lhe dando cobertura para sair do Acampamento. Madara realmente não merecia Izuna. Mesmo com o mais novo incomodado ao vê-lo ir embora, ele ainda o ajudava.

Eles não se viam diariamente, lógico. Seja lá a qual clã Hashirama pertencia, ele tinha suas obrigações e muitas vezes Madara não o via por quase semanas, voltando com o olhar ainda mais assombrado e cada vez mais determinado a mudar o mundo. Madara sabia que muitos familiares de Hashirama deviam estar morrendo e vê-lo ainda determinado a ter e fornecer esperança era inspirador. Muitas vezes quis chutar o balde dos segredos e prometer uma aliança com os Uchiha para proteger a família de Hashirama, por mais que soubesse que era impossível, mas o medo da mudança sempre o impedia. Ele também já tinha idade para sair em missões de reconhecimento e busca com Izuna, encontrando inimigos e sujando as mãos de sangue. Izuna, com o Sharingan completo e sem Kotaru, também foi enviado, espada na mão com seis anos de idade. A condição? Madara estaria com ele em todas as missões.

Izuna teve outra noite em que chorou até dormir. Madara mal podia imaginar quando seriam enviados nas missões de abate e nos ataques surpresas, quando com certeza encontrariam crianças e civis. A única benção até agora era não ter tido que matar nenhuma criança Senju, por mais que eles não demonstrassem a mesma piedade com seu irmão.

Com os punhos fechados, Madara imaginou um mundo em que Izuna não precisaria passar noites acordado para fugir dos pesadelos e percebeu que sim, faria qualquer coisa para acabar com a guerra. Hashirama dizia que todos o julgavam como louco por pensar que um dia todos os clãs pudessem viver em harmonia, e ele refletiu bastante sobre isso. Os Senjus eram maus, era o que sempre ouviu e presenciou. Colocaram seu irmão num genjutsu e iam matá-lo, não havia perdão pra isso. Porém, a cada ano era mais claro que a guerra estava longe de acabar. _O fim só vai chegar quando um lado ganhar,_ foi o que disse a Hashirama, mas se nenhum lado vencer, por quanto tempo isso duraria? E se... Um acordo fosse a única opção antes que um clã aniquile o outro? Seria possível que ambos pudessem conviver no mundo que ele e Hashirama desejavam?

Queria acreditar que sim, por isso voltava ao rio sempre que podia, encontrando Hashirama parado, jogando pedras e as vendo atravessar para o outro lado.

“ _Baka_!” Madara gritaria. Quando Hashirama se virasse com um sorriso aliviado –ele ainda estava _vivo_ – Madara já estava na posição para começar a luta. Era assim a amizade dos dois.

Após o dia cansativo que teve, Madara estava ansioso para ver Hashirama. Sempre sobrava para o castanho o convencer a nadar um pouco na parte mais funda e divertida do rio, segundo ele para “lavar a alma e recarregar as energias”, mas hoje o próprio Madara iria sugerir a atividade para refrescar. Já faziam meses das pequenas aventuras dos dois e eles já se sentiam muito confortáveis um com o outro, era válvula de escape para Madara poder sair da casca de Uchiha e simplesmente ser Madara.

Não ver Izuna na saída devia ter sido o primeiro sinal de que algo estava errado –seu irmão sempre se despedia e o mandava tomar cuidado.

Quando chegou no rio, o mesmo local no qual se encontraram há séculos atrás, Hashirama ainda não havia chegado. Madara esperou, se perguntando se ele viria naquele dia e considerando ir se refrescar sozinho quando Hashirama apareceu do outro lado do rio. Madara imediatamente percebeu que havia algo errado naquele momento –Hashirama não chegou com a expressão e corpo leves como sempre, o mesmo gingado de quem acordava dando bom dia para o sol ausente. Possuía a expressão séria, ombros eretos e a boca pressionada em uma linha, como que guardando as palavras. Estava ainda diferente do dia em que Madara descobriu sobre a morte do irmão dele, logo não era luto, pois Hashirama estava alerta, não guardado e triste. Era algo sério e o amigo devia estar com problemas.

Madara cruzou os braços, tentando imitar uma normalidade.

“Atrasado, não é?”

Tentou sentir os chakras próximos, sentindo levemente a presença de duas outras pessoas. Ninjas Sensoriais eram raros no clã Uchiha, então todos eram apenas ensinados o básico nessa habilidade, o suficiente para permitir que ele percebesse outros ninjas e escondesse o próprio chakra. Não demonstrou reação, determinado a demonstrar normalidade.

Hashirama se abaixa para pegar uma pedra, a balançando entre as mãos.

“Certo.” Madara suspira e se abaixou para pegar outra. “Quem fizer dois pontos primeiro ganha?”

Dois pontos. Duas pessoas.

“Como se você conseguisse alcançar o outro lado.” Hashirama sorri de lado, a primeira fagulha de expressão em seu rosto e fazendo Madara lhe devolver com um olhar e um cerrar de dentes que não precisou fingir.

Ao devolver a pedra de Hashirama, vendo os objetos alcançarem a mão um do outro, a sua veio com um bilhete. _Fuja_. Ao encarar o amigo, Hashirama o devolveu o olhar em pedido: Fuja. Ele hesitou, não querendo deixar o amigo sozinho, até dando alguns passos para frente para alcança-lo se necessário, mas as pessoas pularam quando ele se moveu, praticamente já na sua frente. Quando achou que seria massacrado, duas figuras apareceram para protegê-lo, parando as espadas que vinham em sua direção.

Roupas azuis. Cabelo preto. Uma uchiwa nas costas.

O que era claramente seu irmãozinho e um clone estavam parados frente a dois Senjus guerreiros, uma outra criança albina de armadura azul e um Senju adulto com armadura vermelha, cabelos castanhos e com muita semelhança a Hashirama. O símbolo não mentia –eram Senjus. Olhou traído para Hashirama, entendendo o que estava acontecendo, peças se juntando.

Hashirama era um Senju e Hashirama o traiu. Esse tempo tudo, tudo era uma emboscada. Mesmo vendo o olhar arrependido e temeroso do castanho, Madara sabia que tudo era uma fachada, um truque, e ele era uma cobra fingida.

“ _Hashirama_.” Madara sibilou, mas não teve tempo para refletir o assunto. Hashirama o traiu. Precisava proteger Izuna. “Izuna!”

Seu irmão não se virou, concentrado. O albino movimentou sua espada, o Sharingan de Izuna facilmente acompanhando os movimentos e o obrigando a recuar. Quanto ao adulto, Izuna parecia estar tendo mais dificuldade, ficando na defensiva e precisando do Sharingan para não ser perfurado. Num pulo taijutsu, o homem invocou várias kunais dos braços na direção de seu irmão, Izuna utilizando a espada para se defender, quando um clone apareceu por atrás dele na água e o original avançou em sua direção –Izuna não conseguiria se defender dos dois. Uma onda de raiva tomou conta de Madara. Ele desfez o clone com a pedra de Hashirama e correu para bloquear o adulto, seu punho se fechando no pulso do homem e parando. O castanho pareceu surpreso ao ver Madara na luta e deu um pequeno recuou para olhar Hashirama, percebendo que o outro não o estava impedindo.

“Hashirama!”

 _Era o pai dele_ , Madara percebeu pela semelhança e forma com a qual Hashirama tremeu sob a voz. Seu ex-amigo estava paralisado e encarava a cena como que desassociado do mundo, o lembrando de Izuna em algum episódio. Madara não aguentaria uma luta contra Hashirama, seu irmão e o pai juntos. Precisava recuar. Empurrou Izuna para atrás de si, encarando os oponentes. O clone de Izuna estava indo bem contra o albino, enchendo Madara de orgulho por ver o irmão se equilibrar com um oponente anos mais velhos e Senju.

“Precisamos ir.” Madara falou ao irmão.

“Hashirama, mate-o!” Mandou o homem, as mãos fortes na espada.

 _Então essa era a missão dele_ , pensou Madara.

“Madara!” Exclamou Hashirama, a mão estendida e indo para frente. “Espera!” Madara pausou, o olhando com traição. “Eu – nós – nosso sonho foi real, Madara!” Seus olhos brilharam, dessa vez por pequenas lágrimas. “Aquilo não é impossível.”

Madara cerrou os dentes e fechou os punhos em raiva. Minutos atrás, ele concordaria com o amigo e estava doido de preocupação por ele, disposto a enfrentar um exército se precisasse. Uchihas amavam muito e amavam forte, um laço inquebrável. Isso foi antes de atacarem seu irmão.

“Você me usou.” Madara respondeu.

“Eu não sabia!” Hashirama se defendeu.

“Eu também não.” E sentiu os olhos queimando, girando no Sharingan, o último tomoe aparecendo. Dessa vez ele conseguia sentir a visão se aguçando. “Meu nome é Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, e nosso próximo encontro será no campo de batalha.”

O adulto se cansou de esperar e avançou até Madara com um pulo taijutsu, mas o clone de Izuna largou o albino e se colocou no meio, sendo desfeito. A natureza relâmpago de Izuna fez com que o clone, ao se desfazer, chocasse o homem para longe. Quando isso aconteceu, Izuna puxou suas roupas e o colocou para trás de si, suas mãos buscando uma bola de fumaça para saírem dali.

Ele e Izuna ziguezaguearam pela floresta, tomando um caminho mais longo e cheio de curvas para distrair qualquer um que tentasse os seguir de volta. Izuna estava tenso ao andar a sua frente, se virando para garantir que Madara estava lá, por mais que pudesse confirmar pelo seu chakra. Não o culpava, ele também estava mais calmo só por ver o irmão em sua frente.

Chegando no acampamento e sem nenhum chakra os seguindo, Izuna se permitiu voltar e abraçar Madara.

“ _Nii-san_!” Ele quase chorou, se agarrando à cintura do irmão mais velho. “Eu estava tão preocupado com você!”

“Desculpe, Izuna.” Pediu Madara, apertando o irmão de volta. Izuna o encarou de volta antes de socar sua barriga.

“Idiota! Eu mandei você tomar cuidado!” O menor brigou.

“Ai, ai, Izuna!” Madara reclamou, os braços agora protegendo a barriga. “Como.. Quando soube?”

Izuna deu de ombros. “Eu te segui um dia para saber porque você não queria ficar comigo e vi você com.... Ele. Eu achei bom você conseguir amigos, juro! Fiz de tudo para que ninguém descobrisse! Mas hoje eu tive uma sensação ruim.... Então eu fui atrás de você, sabe, para garantir...”

Madara sorriu levemente, tocado. Izuna era preocupado demais. Com essa expressão, o lembrava da mãe dos dois, com seus olhos negros e sorriso pequeno, questionando Madara sobre seus amigos e adotando um olhar triste quando o menino a respondia que estava mais preocupado com seu treinamento.

“Obrigado, Izuna.” Madara agradeceu, o semblante entristecendo.

 _Eu fiz um amigo, mãe. Só não acabou como a senhora queria_.

“Está pensando nele, não está? No espião Senju?” Izuna indagou.

“Como – Ele não era um espião, foi uma coincidência.” Madara argumentou fracamente. “Ele – eu não quero conversar sobre isso, Izuna.”

Seu irmão fechou o semblante em quase raiva, se Madara pensasse que era capaz disso. Parecia algo entre irritação e confusão. Pensando no assunto, já viu Izuna em completo desespero, mas nunca num ataque de raiva –birras sim, mas nunca _raiva_ de verdade.

“Ele parecia seu amigo, ‘Dara. Eu sei que deve ser doloroso para você, mas... É isso que eles fazem. Eles entram na sua cabeça.” Izuna argumentou, as mãos se juntando em um sinal de nervosismo. De todas as pessoas, ele entenderia melhor do que ninguém a sensação.

“Ele me avisou.” Madara confessou. “Ele me mandou um bilhete na pedra me mandando fugir. E ele não queria me matar ou me enfrentar.”

Izuna cruzou os braços. “Ele literalmente te entregou para os Senjus e não fez nada para impedir os outros guerreiros de te matarem.”

“Eu sei, mas –”

“Eles são maus e cruéis!” Izuna brigou. “Pare de tentar dar sentido às ações deles!”

“Nós tínhamos um sonho, Izuna. Um lugar onde só haveria paz e você não teria que lutar e nós iríamos viver além dos trinta!”

Izuna segurou seu rosto nas mãos, parecendo desesperado, e manteve o olhar de Madara fixo no seu. Suas mãozinhas apertavam suas bochechas e as unhas dele faziam meias-luas em sua face.

“Você vai nos trazer a paz, ‘Dara, e vai garantir a sobrevivência dos Uchihas. Eu sei disso. Confie em mim, ok? Eu vou cuidar de tudo.”

Izuna colocava tamanha confiança e sabedoria em suas palavras que Madara sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Queria gritar que não merecia a confiança de Izuna após socializar e confiar em alguém parcialmente responsável por seu tormento, que realmente considerava o inimigo o seu melhor amigo e não sabia se conseguiria desprender a imagem de Hashirama Senju com Hashirama-meu-amigo. Ainda assim, permitiu que as palavras de Izuna o aquecessem como um cobertor ou abraço, pois eram o que Madara queria e precisava ouvir, como apenas Izuna conseguia. Izuna sabia das coisas e tudo que dizia tinha um fundo de verdade.

“Eu vou acabar com essa guerra, Izuna, eu prometo. Eu vou criar a paz que você merece, que nós merecemos.”

Izuna assentiu, olhinhos cheios de esperança que responderam em silêncio que _sim, nii-san, eu sei disso. Eu vejo você._


	2. Dois

O pai deles se foi numa quinta-feira, e Madara se lembra porque não era bem uma sexta feira, mas estava perto. Morreu como sempre quis, no campo de batalha, um pedaço da perna arrancado. Não deixou nenhuma última palavra ou recado, não havia nada que gostaria de dizer que já não havia dito em vida. Madara sabia disso. As expectativas de seu pai, entretanto, continuaram pesadas em seus ombros. Foi Izuna quem o tirou dos ombros dos ninjas que sobraram, o trocou para o kimono branco e organizou para que pira fosse feita naquela noite.

Não é lua cheia, queria protestar. Seu pai iria querer que Tsukiyomi estivesse presente. Entretanto, ele valorizava mais permitir que seu pai encontrasse as terras puras, então realizaram a cremação.

“Encontre mãe, Ichiro, Susumo e Kotaru.” Madara pediu para as chamas, voz baixa. “Garanta que estão bem.”

Madara não chorou em nenhum momento, nem Izuna. Eles já estavam muito duros pelas batalhas e o aço das espadas, ver as cinzas se tornou quase um ritual terapêutico –pelo menos aquelas pessoas encontraram a paz. Nunca foram próximos do pai, então era como ver o funeral de qualquer outro guerreiro.

O que realmente mudou foi a posição de Chefe passada para Madara. Após tantos anos sonhando com esse momento, ele queria se sentir mais feliz do que estava. Sempre se imaginou na sala de reuniões e decidindo estratégias, mas ao se sentar na cadeira de seu pai realmente sentiu sua falta. Madara era o quarto filho. Assumir essa posição era sinônimo da morte de quatro pessoas. Imaginou como seria se Izuna estivesse em seu lugar e o mesmo desejo de proteger o irmão surgiu nele –pouparia Izuna disso, com certeza. O lado bom era que Madara estava preparado e conseguiu acumular uma reputação durante os anos, assumindo um posto de alto shinobi.

Madara andava sobre uma montanha de corpos sob seus pés.

Não era sem desafios, porém. Madara não era sociável e tinha muita raiva guardada dentro de si, o que o separava do conselho e do resto dos guerreiros. Izuna, sempre ao seu lado, agia como tradutor do que Madara queria dizer, facilitando as relações e os convencendo do que Madara queria. Fora isso, a guerra continuava lá fora, respirando nos pescoços deles. Hashirama continuava lá fora, agora também como Chefe dos Senjus e um shinobi renomado, dando mais trabalho do que nunca.

Lógico que _Hashirama_ seria o ninja com uma kekkei genkai única até mesmo em seu próprio clã.

“Aparentemente, ele tem alguns jutsus novos bem interessantes.” Izuna anunciou, alguns pergaminhos de espiões nas mãos. “Rastreamento, defesa, ataque.... Quem diria, não é?”

Madara fechou os punhos enfaixados até os ombros, uma dor de cabeça ainda presente desde o último enfrentamento com Hashirama. O homem soltou suas frases de sempre sobre união, esperança e paz, relembrando Madara do antigo sonho da vila construída entre eles, e depois de ser ignorado por Madara, a verdadeira conversa se deu com os punhos e os jutsus. Hashirama limpou o chão com ele.

“Tem que ter algo que eu possa fazer.” Madara falou para si mesmo.

Izuna suspirou e fechou os pergaminhos, sua expressão em concordância com Madara, por mais que não tivesse falado nada. Seu encontro com Tobirama seguiu da mesma forma de sempre pelo que soube, o albino obcecado com derrotar Izuna desde o encontro dos dois em que acabou derrotado, mas Izuna se estressava facilmente por Madara, mais até do que com Tobirama. Hashirama poderia tê-lo matado se quisesse e a noção era estressante. Madara poderia se questionar, na solidão de sua própria consciência, como Hashirama poderia ser o demônio que Izuna descrevia mesmo após poupá-lo tantas vezes –como se não quisesse mata-lo, como se o sonho deles ainda valesse de algo.

“Tem que haver algum jutsu.” Madara continuou.

“Eu tenho feito algumas pesquisas em relação ao Sharingan.” Izuna começou e Madara franziu os olhos.

“Izanami e Izanagi não são úteis se eu _perder um olho_ , Izuna.”

“Não, não.” Izuna balançou a cabeça. “Eu tenho provas substanciais de que há uma evolução ao Sharingan que pode nos dar acesso a novos jutsus.”

Madara se reclinou no sofá, olhar suspeito. Izuna poderia ser bom com palavras o quanto quisesse, Madara era fluente em seu dialeto tanto quanto Izuna era com o dele. “Provas substanciais” para Izuna poderia ser qualquer coisa, inclusive um “Naomi-oba-chan me contou”. Num gesto claro para que elaborasse, Madara abriu as mãos à frente do corpo.

“É... Um novo estágio do Sharingan normal que foi referenciado em alguns... Textos antigos.... Ninguém no clã Uchiha chegou a atingi-lo antes, mas é altamente provável que ele exista.” Izuna continuou. “Seria um poder comparável ao de Hashirama.”

“Tá, mas por que motivos ninguém no clã teria desbloqueado esse novo estágio até agora?”

“Porque ele precisa de um sacrifício.” Izuna pausou, desviando o olhar. “Exige que se mate alguém próximo, aparentemente.”

Os olhos de Madara se arregalaram e sua coluna se ergueu em choque, uma tosse saindo automaticamente de sua garganta. Ao tocar o peito para parar a tosse, Izuna veio para seu lado, a preocupação evidente ao tocar seu peito e garantir que as bandagens não estava o apertando.

“Nii-san, você não pode se estressar-”

“Izuna, que provas? De onde você tirou isso?” Madara replicou. “Você quer matar um amigo por uma teoria?”

“Nós já estamos morrendo, Madara. Precisamos garantir que haja alguém para proteger o clã!” Izuna argumentou. “A Tábua Secreta só pode ser lida com o Sharingan, mas mesmo com o Sharingan completo ainda há palavras faltando e o seu sentido não pôde ser desvendado. Ninguém faria um texto que não pode ser lido e ele foi feito para nós! A única explicação é que ainda falta alguma coisa, algum estágio do Sharingan que nos permita decifrar o texto!”

“E para isso nós teríamos que matar um amigo?”

Izuna engoliu em seco. “Sim.”

“Izuna, nós seremos presos e executados.”

“Não se fizermos parecer que não fomos nós que os matamos.”

“Otouto, isso é loucura.”

Izuna bateu as mãos no sofá, as sobrancelhas juntas em estresse. Para alguém de tantas palavras, parecia que elas faltaram para Izuna naquele momento. Ele colocou as mãos no cabelo negro, já passando bastante dos ombros em seu corpo. O de Madara estava ainda mais longo, mas também era mais volumoso.

“Madara, eu não consigo enfrentar Hashirama, você era o único que podia e ele te superou. Se não fizermos algo, você vai morrer na próxima luta quando ele perder a paciência e isso é algo que eu _não vou_ permitir. Custe o que custar.”

“Izuna.” Madara suspirou. Ele não aguentava mais tanto sangue.

“Não se preocupe, ‘Dara. Eu vou cuidar de tudo.” Izuna prometeu, a mesma expressão de quando enfaixava o corpo de Madara e tinha que vê-lo ferido. Uma promessa silenciosa. Izuna não permitiria que Madara ficasse vulnerável, mesmo que tivesse que matar um parente, obter um novo poder ocular e entregar seus olhos para Madara. Não poderia se permitir morrer e não poderia permitir que algo acontecesse com Madara.

“Pelo bem do clã, vamos fazer isso.”

______

Ter o Mangekyou Sharingan pesava no corpo e na alma, sendo um chakra carregado. O poder se despertou quando suas mãos estavam ensanguentadas pelo corpo do amigo debruçado sobre sua espada, um olhar incrédulo no rosto, de traição. Era um de seus guerreiros mais leais e Madara estava considerando colocá-lo como mão direita junto de Izuna. Sua esposa estava grávida. Madara matou _um pai_. O sangue de um de seus companheiros Uchiha estava nas mãos de Madara e um pânico se apossou dele. Ao abrir a boca para respirar, um choro saiu de seus lábios.

Izuna o socorreu, limpando o sangue que saía de seus olhos que se confundiam com o sangue de suas mãos. Ao olhar o irmão, a imagem dele estaria presa em sua mente pra sempre, seus olhos chorando sangue e um olhar cheio de cuidado no rosto. Ele prometeu que tudo ficaria bem e apoiou Madara até a volta para casa. Depois de reportarem o que aconteceu e levar Madara para casa, ele o colocou na cama e limpou seu rosto novamente, gentilmente colocando uma bandagem por cima.

“Está tudo bem, nii-san.”

Madara agarrou a mão do irmão, estressado. “Izuna...”

“Eu sei.” O irmão apertou sua mão de volta. “Certas coisas exigem sacrifícios, nii-san, mas nós vamos consertar as coisas e proteger nosso clã.”

Ele não podia negar, porém, que o poder do Mangekyou Sharingan estava em outro nível. Izuna tinha mais conhecimentos das técnicas que poderiam usar, sendo a principal o Susanoo. Eles precisaram de semanas para conseguir aperfeiçoar a técnica, que ninguém sabia que existia, até que o guerreiro se manifestasse ao redor deles na forma máxima em que conseguiam. O de Madara, num tom azul claro e com espadas energizadas, e o de Izuna, um Susanoo negro que lançava chamas eternas – Amaterasu. O Sharingan de Madara girava para formar três bolas juntas, enquanto o de Izuna formava três linhas. Usar o dojutsu doía horrores e queimava os olhos, mas o poder era enorme – Agora, Madara tinha uma chance contra Hashirama e as batalhas se tornariam _brutais_. 

“Madara.” Hashirama implorava. “O que eu preciso fazer pra você confiar em mim de novo?”

Madara queria que ele calasse a boca. Eles sempre conversaram melhor com os punhos. Agora, quando Hashirama criava florestas, Madara tinha a capacidade de explodi-las, e era estranhamente satisfatório. A primeira vez em que Hashirama viu seu Susanoo, seu olhar impressionado chegou a orgulhar Madara – _está vendo Hashirama, eu vou alcançar você_ – e dessa vez, Hashirama não conseguiu o acompanhar. Suas árvores avançavam sobre o Susanoo e eram prontamente destruídas, as espadas provocavam um estrago quilométrico, Hashirama devolvia com maiores esforços, mas ele claramente não estava preparado para um ataque daquele tamanho. Tentou um último jutsu, criando uma flor com pólen sedativo, mas Madara queimou a planta antes que pudesse causar muito estrago e se afastou da cena. Hashirama já estava drenado de chakra –ainda bem, pois Madara já estava tendo dificuldade em manter o Susanoo. Madara preparou a última espada, a apontando para Hashirama e aproveitando que ele necessitava de um momento para pegar o fôlego. Meio caído entre as árvores, Hashirama parecia deprimente, mas seus olhos estavam tão determinados quanto da primeira vez em que Hashirama anunciou que uniriam todos os clãs. Um sorriso pequeno se abriu em seu rosto, aceitando o destino. Para alguém que já viu o estado depressivo do castanho, ele parecia estranhamente satisfeito.

E foi quando Madara percebeu que não queria matar Hashirama.

Sua espada se apagou quando percebeu isso e Madara ficou paralisado encarando Hashirama.

“Ma-Madara.” Hashirama chamou, se levantando com um sorriso sábio e os olhos quase fechados. “Você é realmente gentil.”

“Cale a boca!” Ordenou Madara, mas já se afastando. “Até a próxima batalha, Hashirama.”

“H-Hai! Até, Madara!”

Madara bufou, se afastando do castanho para evitar ver o sorriso bobo que tomou o rosto de Hashirama. Apesar de ter vencido a batalha, ele sentia que estava perdendo a guerra para Hashirama lhe dando esperanças, mas não conseguiu se forçar a mata-lo. Seja porque ainda acreditava que criariam um mundo novo ou porque não queria perder um oponente à altura, não sabia. Os exércitos recuaram ao pôr do sol, quando geralmente acabavam as batalhas do dia e estavam muito longe do Acampamento, e eles levaram consigo os corpos que puderam.

“Seus olhos definitivamente tomaram muito dano, Madara-sama. Desse jeito, irá acabar cego.” Akari alertou.

Akari era a nova coordenadora da unidade médica, substituindo seu pai, carinhosamente apelidado por Madara como o-cara-que-deixou-minha-mãe-e-irmão-morrerem. Logicamente, ele sabia que o doutor havia tentado, mas emocionalmente era mais difícil para se convencer. Akari, ao contrário, se dedicava de alma e coração ao que fazia e conhecia Izuna desde criança. Foi o seu irmão que a colocou como responsável por ele e Madara e era a única que sabia da extensão dos poderes deles, incluindo o esforço que o dojutsu exigia dos olhos deles.

“Por ora, vamos apenas deixar seus olhos descansando e poupar o esforço, certo Madara-sama?” Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo negro para atrás da orelha, um sorriso brilhante. “Izuna-sama vai garanti que você esteja descansando. Por favor –”

“As bandagens sobre os olhos e limpá-los com frequência para limpar o canal lacrimal, eu sei.” Izuna completou e Madara sentiu seu sorriso suave, mesmo que não fosse direcionado a ele. “Agradeço muito, Akari.”

Madara quase conseguia vê-la com o rosto corado e as mãos balançando, cabelos negros caindo na face conforme ela abaixava a cabeça. Akari sempre ficava bastante tímida perto de Izuna ou Madara. “Não – não foi nada, Izuna-sama.”

“Ainda assim, não sei o que seria de nós sem você!” Seu irmão se movimentou nas redondezas, provavelmente para passar uma mão nos cabelos longos.

“Eu – É melhor eu ir, ainda há outros pacientes – Você vai ficar bem, Madara-sama!” Akari gaguejou a última parte e saiu correndo do escritório de Madara e Izuna, na qual um sofá já estava alojado para quando Madara passava a noite entre papéis e mapas, Izuna se ajeitando na cadeira de seu pai com memórias demais para que Madara se sentisse confortável nela.

O irmão se aproximou e após limpar os olhos de Madara com um colírio e os enfaixar, permitiu que Madara se aconchegasse no sofá, pronto para descansar.

“Ela parecia bem mais nervosa que o normal, não acha?”

“Oh –nada. Algo deve ter acontecido, ela está com muita coisa na cabeça.” Izuna riu. “Madara, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.”

“O quê?”

“Por que você não matou Hashirama?”

Madara engoliu em seco, as palavras virando cinzas em sua boca. Claramente, Tobirama não servia nem de distração para Izuna, já que o moreno conseguiu voltar para ver o final da luta entre Madara e Hashirama. Estúpido achar que poderia guardar um segredo de Izuna.

“A quantidade de árvores que Hashirama criou acabou me separando de Tobirama e eu topei com vocês dois.” Izuna esclareceu, sempre consciente das linhas de pensamento que Madara costumava ter.

“Eu não consegui.” Foi o que respondeu no fim.

“Como assim, Madara? Não foi por isso que matamos nossos amigos? Para conseguir matar Hashirama?” Izuna argumentou, suas mãos se fechando no tecido do sofá o suficiente para que Madara sentisse o tecido ser puxado.

“Não, fizemos isso para que eu conseguisse _enfrentar_ Hashirama.”

“ _Madar_ a.”

“Não me pareceu certo. Ele poupou a minha vida quando teve chance.” Madara tentou se levantar mas Izuna o manteve deitado. “Talvez seja por isso ou talvez porque eu goste do desafio –eu não sei, Izuna!”

Seu irmão se manteve calado por algum tempo e Madara queria mais que tudo tirar a venda dos olhos e ver a expressão que seu irmão estava fazendo, queria pedir perdão e prometer que não faria de novo, mas seria uma mentira.

“Você realmente gosta dele. De Hashirama, quero dizer.” Izuna pausou. “Eu não acho que você será capaz de matá-lo no futuro.”

“Izuna, por favor –”

“Não, por favor. Eu... Eu estou processando, Madara, espere.” O irmão pediu.

“Hashirama não é como os outros.” Madara argumentou. “Ele acredita na paz e na união, ele quer um mundo unido até hoje. Se... Se fosse mentira o que ele me dizia quando éramos crianças, ele já teria me matado e ganhado a guerra.”

“Talvez Hashirama seja diferente.” Izuna concedeu, a contragosto. Qualquer um que pouparia seu irmão não podia ser de todo o ruim. “Não quer dizer que todos os Senjus sejam assim.”

“Eu sei que você está pensando em Tobirama, mas –”

“Não é em Tobirama, nii-san.”

 _Estou pensando em seis guerreiros com armaduras querendo matarr uma criança Uchiha_ , ele não precisou dizer.

“Você sabe onde estão as minhas lealdades, Izuna. Eu morreria por nosso clã nessa guerra, mas... É tão errado assim imaginar um mundo onde isso não seria necessário? Não valeria a pena manter Hashirama no poder dos Senjus para garantir que essa ponte continue aberta? Nós somos numericamente inferiores ao Senjus.”

Izuna suspirou. “Eu não vou te convencer o contrário, mas eu não confio neles.”

“Izuna.... Se eu morrer, por favor, não mate Hashirama.”

“Nii-san, se ele te matar, vai ser o primeiro que eu vou destruir com Amaterasu.”

Madara balançou a cabeça sobre o sofá, o cabelo se bagunçando ainda mais atrás. Izuna provavelmente o esperaria dormir antes de pentear e trançar o cabelo de Madara. Era quase impossível descolar Izuna de si quando ferido.

“Nós seríamos aniquilados, Izuna. Hashirama no poder tem garantido nossa sobrevivência, eu seria um tolo em negar isso.”

“Então por que continuar uma guerra na qual você não acredita mais?”

“Porque o conselho não vai enxergar a realidade!”

“Sua proposta é continuar a guerra, mas não acabar com ela?”

Madara suspirou, uma dor de cabeça se formando. “Não podemos perder Hashirama. Eu... Eu não quero perder Hashirama, otouto. Eu não consigo imaginar o dia em que ele vai ser convencido de que o sonho dele é impossível.” _O nosso sonho_. “Ele ficaria devastado.”

Um grande silêncio se seguiu. No final, Izuna encontrou a mão de Madara e a apertou. “Eu não entendo seus motivos e não acho que isso vai acabar como pensa, mas eu confio em você, nii-san. Se você diz que devemos confiar em Hashirama, mesmo que eu não goste dele, eu vou dar uma chance.”

 _Oh, Izuna_. _Eu não mereço essa confiança_. Porém Madara sabia porque Izuna pensava assim, se lembrando de mãos no seu rosto enquanto seu irmão garantia que Madara iria trazer a paz, que Madara era especial, que Madara era um grande ninja.

“Em algum momento, irão perceber que estamos perdendo dinheiro e vidas nessa guerra sem sentido, vai ser quando vão começar a pedir uma trégua ou que saiamos das terras do País do Fogo no conselho. Nessa hora, vamos agir.”

“E se Hashirama não quiser mais uma trégua quando isso acontecer?”

Madara deu um leve sorriso e apoiou um braço atrás da cabeça. “Enquanto Hashirama tiver seus irmãos para proteger, ele nunca vai desistir desse sonho.”

 _Eu sei disso, porque eu me lembro desse sonho toda vez que olho para você, Izuna_.

Seu irmão, entretanto, pareceu nervoso. Apertou ainda mais a mão de Madara. “Nesse caso, eu me comprometo a... Não usar o Mangekyou Sharingan contra Tobirama e evitar golpes fatais.”

Madara riu um pouco, imaginando se Hashirama já havia tido uma conversa similar com Tobirama, na qual pedia para que o albino não matasse o irmão de seu melhor amigo –afinal, Hashirama ainda se referia a ele dessa forma.

“Eu tenho certeza de que Hashirama ficaria grato.”

“Não é _apenas_ por Hashirama. Seria útil guardar meu Susanoo em segredo, caso algum dia precisemos de um ataque surpresa. Seria uma técnica desconhecida ao inimigo. Outro lado bom é que, ao contrário de você, eu continuarei enxergando! Vou poder cuidar de você quando ficar um velho cego!”

“Oras, seu –Izuna, eu estou descansando e ferido, você não tem vergonha?!” Madara brigou, dando um tapa no braço do irmão.

“Ai, Madara! Um dia isso vai acontecer! Quem você acha que vai te aguentar além de mim, resmungão desse jeito, imagina quando ficar velho!”

“ _Izuna!_ ”

_____

Madara e Hashirama estavam no seu ritual de sempre num futuro campo de batalha, espadas se chocando. O estilo Mokuton de Hashirama era uma combinação da água e terra, forçando Madara a depender mais de seu estilo Vento do que os jutsus de fogo que fazia desde criança. Além disso, era um lema manter a luta em pouca-distância, já que Hashirama era excelente em longa distância e seu grandioso chakra o permitia uma maior quantidade de jutsus. Se não tomasse cuidado, teria que usar o Susanoo novamente e gostaria de evitar esse cenário.

O campo de batalha era um lugar destruído entre árvores caídas e rochas, um cheiro de barro e cinzas permeando o ambiente. Estranhamente simbólico para os dois.

O cansaço físico, por mais que ainda houvesse chakra, colocou Madara e Hashirama num duelo de kenjutsu, espadas se chocando. O castanho esquivava e recuava, mas Madara garantia que continuaria na ofensiva, esperando uma abertura e garantindo que Hashirama não teria tempo para os sinais de mãos. A atenção de ambos estava presa naquele momento.

Como sempre, Madara não estava cuidando do seu irmão.

Tobirama e Izuna ficavam nas redondezas, disputando em basicamente todos os tipos de estilos para ver quem era o maior. Parecia o relacionamento entre Madara e Hashirama, porém mortal, já que não havia afeições perdidas entre os dois –uma competitividade, mas sem qualquer tipo de ligação para além disso. O que irritava Tobirama de verdade é que, ao contrário de Madara, Izuna era favorável ao genjutsu durante as batalhas, contribuindo para o ódio do albino ao Sharingan.

Izuna lançou uma grande bola de fogo e Tobirama a cobriu com um dragão de água, um vapor cobrindo a área. Se aproveitando da baixa visibilidade e do Sharingan, Izuna apareceu atrás de Tobirama, que o sentiu se mover pelo chakra e conseguiu acompanha-lo no kenjutsu. O moreno recuou, sabendo que as habilidades sensoriais de Tobirama seriam um problema, e jogou uma rajada de vento para afastar o albino com o vapor para ter espaço e criar alguns clones. O albino fez o mesmo, seus irritantes clones das sombras aparecendo em ainda maior número –ele odiava os clones de relâmpago de Izuna. Os clones automaticamente jogaram bolas de fogo para eliminar a maior quantidade de Tobiramas possível, os restantes indo direto para o ninjutsu. Alguns caíram em genjutsu ao olhar para Izuna. Uma batalha de kenjutsu começou.

Izuna não percebeu que os clones serviam um propósito. Ao caminharem para enfrentar os clones de Izuna, os de Tobirama deixavam kunais entre o campo. Após derrotar os clones de Izuna, que eliminaram consigo os clones de Tobirama, o original ziguezagueou pelo campo de batalha mais rápido do que seu Sharingan conseguia acompanhar, aparecendo em vários lugares e instigando Izuna para perto de uma das kunais marcadas, aparecendo para lhe enfiar a espada no peito.

O moreno acabou deitado de barriga no chão.

Para completar o ato, Tobirama o perfurou novamente alguns centímetros acima do primeiro corte no pulmão direito, dessa vez fazendo Izuna gritar, seu sangue preenchendo o chão. Foi aí que Madara percebeu que algo estava errado.

_Izuna estava gritando, a última vez que Izuna gritou dessa forma havia um Senju tentando matá-lo-_

Madara ignorou Hashirama, saindo do pequeno duelo entre eles para soprar Tobirama com sua gunbai, o albino saindo de cima de seu irmão. Com os olhos chorando sangue, o Susanoo azul saiu com raiva, os músculos estendendo-se sobre os ossos e um grito saindo da boca do guerreiro. Izuna estava cheio de sangue, sujando as mãos de Madara, a uchiwa em suas costas rasgada como quando Madara matou seu amigo-

“Izuna.” Madara levantou o irmão pelos ombros, o moreno consciente ainda que gemendo em dor, se ajoelhando dentro da proteção que o Susanoo proporcionava. “Izuna, não feche os olhos, eu vou te levar pra casa, eu vou cuidar de você.”

“Nii-san.” Izuna arfou, as mãos tentando cobrir o buraco deixado para estancar o sangramento. Seu peito fazia sons estranhos e sua respiração era paradoxal.

“Eu vou resolver, eu prometo.” Madara tentou acalmá-lo, o pegando no colo da maneira mais gentil que conseguiu. “Eu vou cuidar de tudo.”

“Nii-san.” O outro chorou. “Dói.”

E o peito de Madara congelou.

“Me perdoe.” Pediu, tentando ajeitar o outro com mais cuidado.

“Madara!” Hashirama apareceu, a mãos estendida num pedido para que ele parasse. “Madara, você não consegue ver que toda essa matança é sem sentido? Por favor, não é tarde demais, ainda podemos nos juntar e construir-”

O Susanoo gritou, seu chakra se tornando mais denso ainda conforme espadas energizadas apareciam em quatro braços. Hashirama percebeu a diferença de proporção que a luta havia tomado –machucar seu irmão era um limite imperdoável.

“Então tente ensinar isso ao seu irmão primeiro, _Hashirama_.”

As quatro espadas bateram no chão, o movimento jogando fragmentos de rocha e poeira para todos os lugares, abrindo um buraco no chão e criando uma abertura para Madara pegar Izuna e ir embora, os outros guerreiros esquecidos. Hashirama precisou criar um domo para proteger a si e o irmão da força do golpe e seus estragos que quase aniquilaram o campo de batalha. Dessa vez, Madara não estava preocupado se Hashirama sobreviveria ou não, por mais que provavelmente imaginou que não morreria por isso.

Com o peito pesado, Hashirama abriu o domo, já esperando ver a fumaça e sentir a ausência do amigo. _Ensine isso ao seu irmão primeiro, Hashirama._ Era um aviso e uma mágoa claros para Hashirama, que entendeu a frase: Como você espera uma trégua de mim se não consegue convencer nem o seu irmão do mesmo?

“Tobirama-”

“Anija, não.” O albino avisou, uma carranca sempre presente. Ele se recusava a se considerar errado, como sempre.

“Foi fatal?”

Uma pausa. “Sim.” O Senju respondeu sem olhar para Hashirama. “O pulmão direito dele já era.”

Duas lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Hashirama ao imaginar a dor que o amigo passaria se Izuna não sobrevivesse, ao considerar o que ele sentiria se estivesse no lugar do outro carregando o corpo de Tobirama para casa. Ele não aguentaria isso depois de Itama. Que Rikudou Sennin garanta a sobrevivência de Izuna, mesmo contra todas as chances.

“Que o Sábio nos proteja.” Hashirama pediu antes de se voltar para ordenar a retirada.

Enquanto isso, Madara corria o mais rápido que conseguia com o irmão nos braços, sujando as roupas com o sangue de Izuna, que pingava pela floresta. Ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupava pela perda de sangue, não havia mãos suficientes para pressionar a ferida enorme. Izuna ainda parecia consciente, pelo menos, chorando silenciosamente pela ferida, poucos gemidos de dor saindo de seus lábios – será que seria para não preocupar o irmão? Porque a ferida parecia gravíssima. Madara já estava a poucos passos de um ataque cardíaco por preocupação.

Não se preocupou em dizer ao irmão que ficaria tudo bem em nenhum momento. A única coisa que dizia era “Me perdoe”.

 _Parece que eu nunca consigo proteger você_ , pensava.

Gritou por Akari assim que chegou ao Acampamento, as pessoas entrando em desespero assim que o viam pela quantidade de sangue. Correu até a cabana de Akari, algumas pessoas já o seguindo e vozes se confundindo em um eco de “Madara-sama”. Madara gritou, da forma mais educada que conseguiu, para _saírem do seu caminho, porra_. Continuou dessa forma até que um grito assustado separou a multidão.

“Izuna! Izuna!” Naomi-oba-chan se aproximou, tocando no rosto de Izuna com lágrimas nos olhos.

“Oba-chan, eu preciso passar.” Madara pediu.

A mulher abriu passagem, mas se manteve atrás dele. Izuna não respondeu ninguém, focado em respirar fundo, seu peito não se movendo de um lado e com sons estranhos vindo do ferimento. Seu corpo estava pálido e seus dedos estavam se arroxeando. Madara não era médico, mas sabia que era ruim.

Ao chegar até Akari, ela empalideceu quando viu a cena. Suas mãos pegaram um prendedor para o cabelo, o colocando num rabo de cavalo conforme ela exigia que todos saíssem e que Madara colocasse Izuna numa maca. Seu irmão gemeu ao ser movimentado.

“Madara, você também-”

“Eu não vou largar ele.” Madara afirmou com raiva.

“’ _Dara_.” Izuna gemeu e buscou sua mão, a apertando.

“Eu vou ficar.” Madara avisou Akari.

Ela suspirou, mas permitiu. As mãos de Akari brilharam pelo chakra, pressionando a ferida para sentir o dano, seu olhar piorando e a expressão sombria. Ela buscou uma máscara facial que se conectava com um tubo de oxigênio, a prendendo no rosto de Izuna por alguns instantes. Em seu peito, ela tentou limpar a ferida para avaliar. Ela puxava fluidos para fora com preocupação, suas mãos parecendo cada uma querer fazer uma coisa diferente.

“Ele está com hemorragia interna.” Ela comentou, seus olhos fixados na ferida, mas cheios de dor. Quase parecia que estava chorando.

“Akari.” Izuna começou, falando por dentro da máscara. A mão livre de Izuna subiu para tirar a máscara sob os protestos da médica. Ele inspirou pesado assim que a retirou, seu peito em um movimento estranho. “Madara.”

“Izuna, estamos aqui, você precisa ficar com a máscara.” Madara instruiu e apertou a mão do irmão.

“Madara, você precisa dos meus olhos.” Izuna replicou, pausas entre as palavras pela dor. “Tire meus olhos, Akari.”

“Izuna, do que você está falando?” Madara perguntou. “Ponha a máscara de volta!”

“Akari, você precisa dar meus olhos para ‘Dara.” E o jovem tossiu, sangue saindo de sua boca. “’’Dara precisa dos olhos.”

“Izuna, coloque a máscara.” Pediram, Akari se estressando e acrescentando um palavrão.

“’Dara vai ficar cego.” Izuna delirava. “Nii-san precisa dos meus olhos.”

“Izuna!” Akari mandou.

“Você prometeu.” Seu irmão sussurrou, parecendo lúcido de novo ao olhar para Akari como que repassando algo.

“Izuna.” Ela chorou, suas mãos pausando e lágrimas caindo, finalmente escorrendo sobre seu rosto e molhando o peito de Izuna.

“O quê?” Madara indagou em voz alta. “Akari! Izuna, você não pode estar falando sério. Akari, faça alguma coisa! Ele está morrendo!”

“Eu vou te dar os olhos dele.” Akari sussurrou, as mãos paralisadas sobre o peito de Izuna.

“O quê? Akari!”

“Você precisa, nii-san.” Izuna respondeu. “Pra não virar um cego rabugento.” _Eu não vou estar aqui para cuidar de você._ “Para completar o Mangekyou.”

“Izuna, não.” Madara agarrou a mão do irmão, implorando. “Por favor.”

“Por favor, nii-san.” Ele pediu.

Um turbilhão de coisas não foram ditas em voz alta, mas Madara entendeu todas. Izuna queria paz e precisava saber que seu irmão estava bem, queria que Madara continuasse protegendo o clã, que enxergasse e vivesse. Izuna poderia ter usado Izanagi, mas decidiu preservar os olhos para oferecer ao irmão.

“Izuna, deixe-me tentar, pelo menos.” Akari pediu.

“ _Akari_.” Uma tosse. “Não tem como.”

“Você não sabe disso.” Akari afirmou em voz baixa. “Madara, fale pra ele que pode ter um jeito.”

Madara respirou fundo e apertou a mão do irmão, sentindo o irmão perto de si. Izuna era tudo para Madara e perdê-lo seria o fim de sua vida junto, qual era o propósito de criar a paz se seu irmão, a quem ela seria dedicada, se ele não estivesse ali para vê-la? O que Madara faria sem Izuna do seu lado? Porém, pensou do lado de Izuna, ele sempre soube sentir a frequência do irmão, e sabia que ele estava pensando: _eu não posso morrer e não ter certeza do que vai acontecer com você_. Izuna merecia paz. Sua única obrigação era dar paz ao irmão, poderia ser a última vez em que poderia fazer isso. _Não seja egoísta_ , sussurrou para si mesmo.

“Vai te dar paz, otouto?” Perguntou para garantir.

“Sim, nii-san.” E Izuna sorriu, tranquilo.

“Faça isso, Akari.” Madara mandou, um cansaço enorme tomando conta de si. Tudo que queria era observar seu irmão enquanto podia.

“Madara-sama, ele não vai –”

“É uma ordem.”

Akari soltou outras lágrimas e um choro alto saindo de seu peito. “Hai, Madara-sama.”

Quando saírem da sala com o sangue de Izuna em ambos e os olhos dele em Madara, Naomi-oba-chan caiu no chão em desespero. Nenhum dos dois se sentia no direito de confortá-la e sobrou para os outros membros a consolarem, um triste abraço em grupo no meio do acampamento.

“Preparem a pira.” Mandou Madara, voltando para a cama de Izuna.

Izuna precisava ser vestido para a cremação. Ao olhar seu corpo, seus olhos enfaixados e vazios, Madara se perguntou como foi que chegou a esse ponto depois de prometer que cuidaria do irmão. Se sentia vazio, mas limpou o irmão e lhe colocou no kimono branco. Não queria chorar, eram os olhos de seu irmão e ele nunca gostou de vê-lo chorar. Queria perguntar ao irmão como ele iria conseguir cruzar as terras até o portão das Terras Puras cego, mas ele não responderia.

“Me perdoe, Izuna.” Um beijo em sua testa. “É minha culpa.”

_____

Madara não conseguia conceber como o mundo conseguia continuar girando após a morte de Izuna quando ele sentia o peito pesado toda vez em que respirava –o seu mundo havia acabado. Porém, para as outras pessoas, Izuna era outro corpo na pira. Não para dizer que sua morte não foi sentida, já que Izuna era extremamente amado por todos que o conheciam e foi uma das poucas ocasiões em que o choro era o bastante para silenciar seus pensamentos. Madara se recusou a chorar, mantendo sua promessa quieta de nunca mais permitir que as lágrimas toquem os olhos de seu irmão.

Era quase irônico a situação em que se encontrava agora.

“Precisamos que você aceite o acordo com Hashirama.” Keiko começou na reunião do conselho, no dia seguinte à cremação de Izuna.

E Madara riu.

Madara estava com raiva, estava bravo, se sentindo injustiçado e traído. Como Hashirama poderia ter permitido aquilo, Madara havia combinado com Izuna para que ele preservasse a vida de Tobirama e como Hashirama não fez o mesmo? Após anos pedindo para que Madara aceitasse o acordo pela vida dos irmãos como ele não havia instruído Tobirama para que _não matasse Izuna?_ Isso não podia ficar assim. Não importava como ou quando, Hashirama ainda encontrava uma forma de trai-lo. Não era confiável.

“Depois de matarem meu irmão, vocês querem paz?” Madara sibilou.

“Madara-sama, sem Izuna-sama não há a menor possibilidade de vencermos essa guerra. Não há quem se compara com você e seu irmão, não há rivais para Hashirama e Tobirama. Precisamos aproveitar a oportunidade que vai garantir a sobrevivência do clã!” O velho Ojima exclamou, suas mãos pesadas na madeira. Era quase uma relíquia alguém chegar aos setenta anos de Shinji e apenas pela sua experiência ganhou uma cadeira no conselho.

O luto do velho era sincero, ele sabia. Ele e Izuna eram muito próximos há anos, o idoso o colocando no colo para recitar histórias sobre a cultura dos Uchihas e Izuna absorvendo tudo, o melhor aluno. Ainda assim...

“Eles mataram Izuna! Me recuso a apertar a mão deles e deixar a morte de Izuna por isso mesmo!”

“Pois que coloquemos a entrega do homem que matou Izuna como parte do acordo.” Keiko replicou, as mãos calmamente juntas.

“Esse não é um homem que pode ser entregue.” Madara afirmou amargo.

“Como podemos ter certeza disso se você não nos disse quem matou Izuna-sama?” Shinji bufou, claramente não comprando a ideia. “Duvido que Hashirama desperdiçaria a chance de acabar com a guerra por um simples soldado.”

“Madara-sama.” Akari pediu. “Isso seria uma forma de justiça que nos cederia paz, para Izuna também.”

Madara mordeu a língua, incapaz de contar para seu clã que Tobirama enfiou uma espada no peito de Izuna. Não sabia por que, apenas tinha um instinto de que devia guardar a informação para si. Não chegou a concluir nem para si mesmo o motivo, se era porque ainda queria proteger Hashirama e Tobirama ou se queria proteger ainda o próprio sonho infantil de construir uma vila –Izuna havia aprovado esse sonho antes de morrer e, curiosamente, aquele sonho bobo de conseguir paz para as poucas pessoas que lhe restaram na vida era a única coisa que impedia Madara de seguir o irmão para as Terras Puras. Contar que Tobirama havia matado Izuna ao resto dos Uchiha poderia impedir o acordo e certamente colocaria a imagem de Hashirama e Tobirama sob suspeitas. Madara queria que Tobirama pagasse, precisava de justiça, e teria que fazê-la sozinho. Hashirama jamais entregaria o irmão, então teria que passar por ele e eliminar Tobirama – não tinha a menor pretensão de sobreviver após isso, mas abriria espaço para o clã sobreviver sem a oposição de Tobirama. Se não morresse na luta, Hashirama o mataria, e essa mágoa acabaria por aqui, Hashirama não iria descontar em mais ninguém, tinha certeza.

“Eu quero todos os homens reunidos para uma última investida.” Madara anunciou, o resto dos Uchihas o olhando cheio de expectativas. “Se não der certo, podem assinar o acordo e contatar Hashirama.”

“Madara-sama, o acordo com Hashirama depende do senhor também.” Keiko reclamou. “Estamos contando com a amizade dos dois para amaciar o tratado.” Ela suspirou. “Madara-sama, o senhor não está entendendo a posição em que estamos.”

“Eu entendo.” Madara afirmou mais calmo, porém com a postura ereta e seu chakra exalando. “Isso pode não acabar como imagina, Keiko-san. Uma última vez.”

Shinji estendeu o braço para impedir Keiko de falar. “Deixe estar.” Ao redor deles, os Uchihas demonstravam sua concordância, e de um jeito ou de outro seria a última batalha.

_____

Na próxima luta, mesmo demonstrando a forma perfeita de seu Susanoo, Hashirama estava finalmente preparado para lidar com o guerreiro utilizando seu Humano de Madeira e a maior floresta que Madara já o viu invocar. Realmente, não havia a menor possibilidade de qualquer outro guerreiro Uchiha ser capaz de encarar isso sem seu Susanoo Perfeito. Mesmo destruindo a floresta com sua espada, o Humano de Hashirama era um grande oponente.

Definitivamente alguém tinha estudado.

E o desgraçado do Senju ainda tinha reservas de chakra maiores que a sua, vencendo Madara pela exaustão, quando seus olhos queimavam e seu corpo doía. Finalmente, Madara permitiu que seus joelhos cedessem, caindo frente ao exército inimigo. Sabia qual seria seu final quando Tobirama chegou com a espada nas mãos.

_Não. Você não._

Quando o albino foi a espada em sua direção, Madara a segurou com a própria mão, sentindo o sangue escorrer pela palma e braço. Os olhos de Tobirama se arregalaram ao ver que ele não estava tão fraco assim e seu Mangekyou Eterno foi ativado. _Eu preciso queimar esse filho da puta._

“Meu irmão nunca usou o Mangekyou dele contra você porque eu pedi.” Madara confessou, vendo a surpresa no rosto do Senju mais novo. “Foi um erro achar que Hashirama devolveria o favor.”

“Madara!” Hashirama chegou, o cabelo grudando no rosto moreno. Suas palmas estavam estendidas em sinal de espera. “Madara, tem que haver algo que eu possa fazer! Podemos unir nossos clãs! Você pode confiar em mim de novo!”

“Você me traiu de novo e de novo.” Madara sibilou. “Me mate logo de forma digna e acabe com isso.”

“ _Não_.” Hashirama bateu um pé. “Eu não vou matar você! Eu não ligo se vai levar décadas para te convencer, uma hora você vai ter que me escutar! Exterminar o outro lado não é trazer paz!”

“Eu não tenho mais nenhum motivo para te escutar, não me sobrou mais nenhum irmão.” Madara falou. “Não há mais ninguém para proteger.”

“Nossos clãs ainda estão vivos, Madara, nós ainda podemos protegê-los.” Uma pausa e o homem se aproximou. “O que eu posso fazer para te convencer?”

Madara fixou no homem o olhar mais irritado que conseguiu, ainda com o Mangekyou Eterno ativado, por mais que mal poderia usá-lo e seus olhos doessem a cada minuto. Madara poderia morrer, mas olharia a morte nos olhos. “Me prove que somos iguais, então. Deixe que apenas um sobreviva.”

Madara abriu a boca em confusão. “O quê?”

“Se mate ou mate seu irmão.” Mandou Madara.

Era para Hashirama chama-lo de louco e finalmente lhe deixar sentir o doce abraço da morte, mas o castanho nunca fez o tipo de seguir as expectativas de Madara. Ele sorriu.

“Você é realmente gentil, Madara.” O Senju afirmou, retirando sua armadura.

“Anija!” Tobirama exclamou, preso entre abandonar a espada e correr até o irmão e a desconfiança de Madara. “Anija, não.”

“Tobirama, ninguém toca em Madara.” Hashirama ordenou e lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. “Cuide do clã e da vila, certo?”

“Anija!” Tobirama exclamou e largou a espada para ir até Hashirama.

Quando menos esperava, a coluna do Susanoo apareceu sobre Madara e seu braço se estendeu, segurando a espada de Hashirama antes que Tobirama pudesse chegar até o irmão e o impedindo de se esfaquear. Assim que parou o ato, Madara estava tão sem forças que teve que se apoiar com os braços no chão, quase completamente caído mas totalmente gasto. Parecia que ainda não tinha o necessário para que permitisse que Hashirama morresse, mas ele tinha em si o suficiente para se matar se fosse o que Madara precisasse.

“Madara! O que eu preciso fazer, então?! Por favor! Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso trazer Izuna de volta! Eu –não posso voltar no tempo para fazer você confiar em mim. Me perdoe.” Hashirama se ajoelhou também. “Mas eu estou cansado, Madara.”

Madara não conseguia se levantar da posição em que estava, estendendo as pernas no chão e se apoiando nos cotovelos com o resto de força que lhe sobrou. “Tire essa cara de enterro do rosto, Hashirama.” Mandou. “Eu também estou cansado.”

O castanho parou, o observando com os olhos brilhando. Seu irmão, já ao seu lado, buscando qualquer ferimento, se virou levemente para Madara em suspeita.

“Vamos assinar esse acordo, idiota.” Madara finalmente concedeu, se deitando no chão, sem forças. Seus olhos se fecharam sem sua permissão. “Eu confio em você.”

Ele estava desmaiado antes que pudesse sentir o abraço de Hashirama.

_____

Hashirama não poderia parecer mais feliz parado sobre o desfiladeiro, o mesmo que costumavam vir quando eram crianças observar o horizonte. O castanho faltava vibrar enquanto explicava para Madara as construções que faziam, sendo a Academia Ninja seu maior orgulho –não importava que Madara estivesse presente para grande parte do planejamento territorial da vila, ele deixou que Hashirama colocasse para fora. Era nostálgico ver o amigo assim, reminiscente da época em que eram crianças, a diferença era ver os planos deles se transformarem em papéis e depois em prédios reais, entre os quais os operários passavam. A cada dia mais se aproximava com o que haviam planejado.

“Não acha que os Uchihas estão muito longe do resto da vila? Meio isolados?” Hashirama perguntou, preocupado. Ele balançou a cabeça. “Nossa vila devia significar a integração entre os clãs.”

Madara deu de ombros. “Foi aprovado pelo conselho.” Como a posição de Hashirama ainda estava tensa, ele decidiu explicar mais um pouco. “Ei, nós Uchihas gostamos de privacidade e de colocar toda a família em um único lugar. O nosso sistema shinobi já está todo integrado com o resto da vila.”

“Ainda assim....” Hashirama mordeu os lábios, mas logo se distraiu com outro assunto. “O sistema de tubulação de Tobirama ficou incrível, não ficou?”

“Suponho que sim.” Madara replicou, o vento bagunçando seus cabelos e ele aproveitando a brisa.

Hashirama se abaixou para pegar uma folha no chão, um buraco circular quase perfeito nela. Fazendo uma cena, o castanho utilizou o buraco para ver a aldeia, um sorriso calmo em seu rosto. Ver Hashirama assim passava um pouco desse sentimento para Madara, que precisava. Tentar situar o clã na vila não foi fácil, por mais que eles estivessem concordando, ainda era uma mudança demorada e estressante. Ainda assim, os Uchihas estavam aproveitando o acesso a melhores médicos e a oportunidade de expandir o comércio.

Hashirama lhe passou a folha, Madara também espiando a vila a partir do buraco. Parecia menor, por algum motivo.

“O Senhor Feudal virá essa semana.” Hashirama anunciou com orgulho. “Se ele aprovar, teremos oficialmente formado a primeira vila shinobi.”

“E como se sente, Hashirama?”

“Incrível!” O castanho sorriu. “E você?”

Ele suspirou. “Cansado.”

“Você continua rabugento, Madara.” Hashirama se sentou, faltando uma nuvinha preta se formar sobre ele e sua expressão.

 _Izuna_.

“Tire a expressão de enterro do rosto, Hashirama.” Madara revirou os olhos. “Não tinha algo para me falar?”

“Sim!” Hashirama pulou, animado, seu sorriso de volta. “O Senhor Feudal nos orientou a escolher o nome da vila e do representante!”

“Uau.” Madara abriu a boca e a fechou, seus olhos se cerrando em concentração. “Isso é bem sério.”

“Tem alguma ideia? Algo em que estava pensando desde que éramos crianças?” Hashirama perguntou.

Madara levantou a folha furada, pensando em todas as vezes em que elogiaram aquela região pela floresta bonita e o ambiente que seria capaz de sustentar a família de ambos enquanto os mantinha longe das guerras exteriores.

“Que tal Konohagakure?” Madara indagou, olhando a folha.

“Você...” Uma pausa e logo Hashirama se sentou novamente. “Nomeou exatamente como é.”

“Ah, Hashirama!” Madara reclamou. “E quanto ao representante?”

“Eu pensei em algo também!” Hashirama exclamou, indo da depressão à alegria em segundos. “ _Hokage_!”

“E como essa lógica foi diferente da que eu usei?” O moreno continuou a reclamar.

“Também precisamos escolher quem vai ser o representante.” Hashirama juntou as mãos. “Eu sei que a vila foi uma ideia nossa, mas –”

“Eu quero que você seja o Primeiro Hokage, Hashirama.” Madara o interrompeu. “Você sonhou com esse momento faz muito tempo. Aposto que os Uchihas vão aprovar também. Você vai ser um bom líder.”

Hashirama abriu um grande sorriso, seus braços logo cercando Madara num abraço apertado que ele mal conseguiu corresponder.

“Mas não fique muito confortável!” Madara mandou. “Eu serei o Segundo Hokage para te mostrar como fazemos as coisas do jeito Uchiha!”

“Certo!” Hashirama concordou. “Nossas faces serão eternizadas nesse desfiladeiro. Tem noção disso, Madara?”

Madara voltou a observar a vila que criaram. “Sim, Hashirama.” 

Sentiu o chakra se aproximando talvez um pouco depois que Hashirama, o castanho relaxando e olhando para o horizonte, onde a figura se aproximava com calma, os cabelos brancos sendo vistos à distância. Madara franziu a boca enquanto Hashirama abriu o maior sorriso, acenando.

“Tobirama! Madara escolheu o nome da vila!” Anunciou. “Konohagakure!”

“Parece que combina.” O albino julgou sem demonstrar emoção.

“Sim! E eu serei o Hokage!” Hashirama continuou, apontando para si mesmo.

“Ótimo, anija. E o grande Hokage pode voltar ao escritório para responder o senhor feudal sobre essa decisão?” Tobirama cruzou os braços.

Tobirama era inteligente e eficiente, e como Hashirama mesmo havia colocado, seria impossível exclui-lo do planejamento da vila, e se provou útil na maior parte, principalmente com o trabalho de escritório, o qual Madara e Hashirama detestavam. Ainda assim, havia uma mágoa enorme em Madara e culpa ao vê-lo e pensar em Izuna, e ainda muita desconfiança. Juntos, era um acordo silencioso se ignorarem.

“Tão sério...” Hashirama fez uma expressão triste. “Madara! Está vindo também, certo? Podemos passar na Academia para você ver!”

Madara suspirou, lendo quando valia a pena discordar de Hashirama e quando ele iria persistir até que concordasse. Naquela situação, especialmente se tratando da tão sonhada Academia Ninja, Hashirama iria insistir bastante. Desceram o desfiladeiro, Tobirama calmo e controlado, Madara e Hashirama em uma corrida proposta por Hashirama –Madara jamais recusaria um desafio e acabou ganhando. Hashirama utilizou de uma tática velha ao afirmar que o Uchiha havia começado antes.

“Bem, você finalmente me ensinou algo.”

“Madara!”

Andar pelas ruas da vila era calmo e intrigante, vendo as casas sendo erguidas, comércios espalhados, pessoas passando, crianças aqui e ali, alguns cães correndo atrás de gatos. Ao olhar para as pessoas, não saberia dizer qual era o clã delas e percebeu que a vila estava cumprindo seu objetivo –poderiam ser Senjus, Yamanakas, Naras, Akimichis ou mesmo civis sem clãs escapando da guerra, fome ou miséria, todos apostando suas vidas e famílias pela estabilidade que estavam promovendo.

Ou por medo, pensou. Medo de nós.

 _Mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda_ , como seu pai pensava.

Hashirama passeava como um rei, ereto e orgulhoso, acenando para as pessoas, Madara alguns passos atrás e deixando Hashirama se banhar na atenção. As pessoas paravam o que estavam fazendo para reverenciá-lo e acenar de volta, quase em adoração ao que diziam ser o próximo deus shinobi. Como um Uchiha, a noção era esquisita. Seu clã nunca adorou o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, se dedicando aos antigos deuses e negando por completo a existência do homem. _Jamais deve se confundir deuses e homens,_ Naomi costumava dizer, sabedoria e desprezo pelos Senjus expressos em seu tom. _Não existe tal mistura._ Não incomodava Madara, entretanto, já que não era muito religioso, ao contrário de Izuna. Talvez esse fato tivesse facilitado a amizade com Hashirama.

Antes que pudessem chegar na Academia, o nome de Madara ecoou de um peito velho, surpreendo quem estava ali. Naomi-oba-chan, com seu kimono preto, mesma cor desde a morte de Izuna, andava com os sapatos firmes no chão, sua postura meio curvada mas elegante enquanto vinha com os cabelos brancos soltos até Madara. Atrás dela, Akari vinha vermelha e suada, sem dúvidas parcialmente por vergonha, carregando tantas sacolas que seu corpo também se encurvava.

“Madara! Estive procurando você! Saiu sem avisar, não se preocupa mesmo com essa velha, não é mesmo?” Naomi puxou sua orelha até sua altura. “Não quero saber de afazeres, precisa ter tempo para sua família!”

“Desculpe, oba-chan.” Pediu, incomodado com o puxão. Naomi era forte pra idade. “Eu estive numa correria.”

“Desculpas, desculpas, você e Akari são iguais. Ninguém pode me ajudar com as compras se eu não implorar, não é Akari?”

“Perdão, Naomi-san!” Ela arfou. “Madara-sama, bom vê-lo!”

“Akari-san.” Ele cumprimentou de volta.

“Bom mesmo, Madara! Agora você pode me ajudar, Akari não vai conseguir carregar tudo! A única coisa boa desse acordo é aproveitar os preços melhores!”

“Estou tentando, Naomi-san!” A mulher justificou, seu olhar parando em Hashirama, Tobirama ao fundo e desinteressado. “Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama!” E tentou se curvar mais um pouco.

“Tudo bem!” O castanho replicou. “É um prazer conhecê-las! Madara é um cara muito privado, então lamento não temos nos encontrado antes!”

“O prazer é nosso!” A médica exclamou, olhos brilhando. “Sou Uchiha Akari, ninja médica, é uma grande honra!”

“E essa é Uchiha Naomi, a mulher que me criou desde criança.” Madara apresentou, os olhos indo de Hashirama para Naomi, percebendo que a linha firme de sua boca entregava aquilo que seus olhos e boca não demonstravam. 

“Uau!” Hashirama abriu a boca num sorriso. “Madara não deve ter sido uma criança fácil.”

“Não foi. _Senju_.” Ela quase cuspiu a palavra. “Izuna era.”

Uma clima pesado desabou sobre o grupo, Hashirama arregalando os olhos ao reconhecer o nome e Tobirama tendo uma reação parecida. Madara não gostava de pensar no assunto. Hashirama logo se recompôs, as sobrancelhas juntas em preocupação, quase parecendo compartilhar da dor de Naomi.

“Madara me contou muito sobre ele, eu sinto muito.”

A velha bufou. “Não me importa o que sente! Eu queria, pelo menos, o assassino do meu filho!”

“Naomi-san! Madara-sama já disse que ele está morto!” Akari rebateu. “Deixe Izuna descansar!”

“Chega.” Madara colocou uma mão no ombro de cada uma, sem se virar para ver o olhar surpreso de Hashirama –ele era mais inteligente do que se dava crédito. Conseguiu pegar que Madara mentiu sobre a identidade do assassino de Izuna, mesmo que não entendesse o motivo. “Desculpe, Hashirama.” Pediu sem olhar para ele, focando nas mulheres. “Vou ter que deixar a visita para outro dia. Vamos?”

Akari respondeu um “Hai, Madara-sama” e Naomi se virou sem falar nada, caminhando de volta ao distrito Uchiha da vila, os planos do dia esquecidos e afogados em memórias. Nenhum possuía coragem de voltar para a vila naquele instante, preferindo a privacidade, espaço e familiaridade que o distrito proporcionava. Os Senjus, porém, ficaram por muito tempo observando as três uchiwas desaparecendo.

_____

Uma missão na recém vila da pedra o consumiu bastante tempo.

Ele e Izuna foram até lá uma vez, quando eram jovens. Por mais que fossem leais ao senhor feudal que serviam por contrato, não os impedia de pegar alguns trabalhos por fora que pagassem bem. Ele e Izuna faziam parte de uma equipe contratada para eliminar alguns bandidos e ladrões da terra que estavam dando trabalho para a comunidade local. Mataram todos e recolheram o dinheiro sem muitas complicações. Madara se lembra, porém, da expressão longe do irmão depois dos assassinatos, de ver Izuna indo lavar as mãos e o rosto, a água se confundindo com suas lágrimas.

Agora, de volta, Madara via constantemente a figura juvenil do irmão do início da missão –um olhar maravilhado ao olhar em volta. O via morto, às vezes, as mãos, o peito e os olhos cheios de sangue. Dormir era cansativo –descontou nos pobres shinobis que viu em seu caminho.

Voltou para Konoha sem grandes problemas e sozinho, já que se recusava a levar uma equipe. Ao finalmente voltar, passando os portões para o distrito Uchiha afastado, não estava preparado para a visão com que se deparou.

Uma dúzia de casas haviam sido queimadas, apenas seu esqueleto cinza sobrando, trabalhadores com as uchiwas nas costas se movendo para tirar o que restou das estruturas. Desde que construíram o distrito, não houveram mortes, então não houve necessidade de pira e Madara queria manter aquela região sem o gosto de cinzas no ar. Aparentemente, era impossível.

Akari estava passando por aqui e ali, usando robes escuros e com detalhes vermelhos para que a identificassem como chefe do clã durante a ausência de Madara, mas seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo baixo e seus ombros caídos, cansados.

“Akari!”

“Madara-sama!” A mulher suspirou em alívio.

“O que aconteceu?” Madara indagou assustado. Uma das casas que não existia mais era de Naomi-oba-chan. “Por favor, não me diga que-”

A mulher tremeu, seu olhar caindo para o chão. “Houve um incêndio que começou na casa de Naomi-san...” Ela começou. “Hashirama-sama havia partido numa missão e levou nossos melhores guerreiros, não havia restado ninguém que pudesse usar o Estilo Água... Tentamos apagar o fogo, mas... Ele espalhou muito...” Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. “Madara-sama, não conseguimos salvar Naomi-san.”

Madara piscou, o choque enrijecendo seus músculos e expressão e agarrou Akari pelos ombros.

“Como assim, não havia ninguém com estilo água? E o resto da vila? E quanto aos shinobis?” Ele a sacudiu.

“Eles –eles demoraram a chegar.” Akari respondeu, tremendo. “Não deu tempo.”

“A vila é a alguns metros!” Ele gritou. “Como não vieram correndo?”

“Eu –eu não sei, Madara-sama.” A mulher quase sussurrou. “Não houve tempo de enviar um mensageiro-”

“Eles viram a fumaça, deviam ter vindo imediatamente!” Madara puxou os próprios cabelos. “E Naomi? O que aconteceu com Naomi?”

Akari se apoiou em seu braço conforme um soluço saía do peito. “Ela morreu no incêndio, já não havia o que fazer quando alcançamos o corpo. O estrago foi tão grande que não sobrou nada para a pira funerária.”

“Alguém mais morreu?”

“Não –não, Madara-sama. Eu sinto muito.” Ela desejou. “Madara-sama, eu preciso conversar com o senhor –sobre –”

“Eu preciso sair, Akari. Aguente firme.” E se virou de costas para ela, saindo do distrito.

Seu chakra exalava com tanta forças que as pessoas lhe abriam caminho, correndo assustadas conforme ele ia na direção do escritório do Hokage, como uma fumaça azulada o protegendo. Ele quase podia sentir o Susanoo querendo sair de seu corpo, espada e tudo. Alguns ninjas o olharam com medo e outros com suspeitas, mas nenhum teve coragem de se meter em seu caminho, por mais que os mais corajosos o seguissem para ver quem Uchiha Madara iria matar com aquela aura de assassinato.

Ignorando todos em sua frente, Madara se direcionou ao escritório, sabendo que Hashirama e Tobirama estavam na sala e já haviam sentido seu chakra –não estava sendo discreto, quem dirá para Tobirama.

As portas se abriram num estrondo e Hashirama estava sentado na cadeira do Hokage, nenhuma das roupas cerimoniais e vestindo seus robes coloridos normais, como que esperando Madara entrar. Tobirama na armadura azul ao seu lado já estava com a espada na mão.

“ _Hashirama_.” Madara sibilou, ignorando o título.

“Madara, por favor.” Pediu o castanho. “Vamos conversar.”

“Uma vila inteira de ninjas Senjus com Suiton e nenhum foi ajudar!” Gritou Madara, ignorando Tobirama e indo para Hashirama, batendo as mãos na mesa. “Por quê? Quem estava comandando a vila na sua ausência? Quem?!”

“Eu estava.” Tobirama afirmou, sem medo.

Madara se virou para ele em câmera lenta, apenas a raiva fazendo sua visão ficar vermelha, nenhum Sharingan necessário. “Você – Por quê?! Você não se importou ao ver a fumaça e o fogo? Não pensou nas vidas que poderiam ter sido perdidos, na vida que foi perdida?”

“Houve mortes?” Hashirama indagou surpreso.

“Vinha do distrito Uchiha.” Tobirama justificou como se fosse plausível. “Pensei que fosse alguma tradição do seu clã.”

“Alguma tradição –acha que incendiamos casas em festivais?”

“E não achei que fosse ter alguma causalidade por um incêndio num clã dotado de usuários do estilo fogo.” O albino continuou.

Madara quis voar no pescoço dele. Queria afogá-lo pela associação estúpida.

“Madara, quem morreu?” Hashirama se levantou, sério.

“Naomi-oba-chan.” O moreno respondeu. “Ela morreu _queimada_. Mal sobrou algo para colocar na pira, nem conseguimos fazer os rituais funerários.”

E aí Madara ouviu a coisa mais estúpida que poderia ouvir, voando no pescoço de Tobirama. _E os rituais não eram de qualquer forma queimar o corpo?_ Tobirama mal o viu chegando e jogou a espada do albino para um lado para tacá-lo na parede.

“Qual é o seu problema?” Madara gritou, se aproximando, Hashirama gritava em suas costas. “Você fez de propósito, não é? Faz parte de algum plano de eliminação Uchiha seu, Tobirama? Por que você não os ajudou?”

Tobirama ficou calado, mas Hashirama se colocou na frente dele, braços estendidos em proteção.

“Madara, ele não fez de propósito.” Hashirama prometeu.

“Hashirama, saia da minha frente.” Madara mandou, estalando as articulações.

“Madara, fique calmo, por favor-”

“Ele matou minha família inteira!” Madara gritou ainda mais, estressado. Ele se afastou dos dois, ainda de frente para Tobirama e Hashirama e encarando o albino. “Eu espero que você esteja satisfeito, filho da puta, porque agora não sobrou mais ninguém para você matar!”

O som da porta ecoou, os dois Senjus fechando os olhos pela força da batida. O mais velho suspirou, cansado e culpado, Tobirama ainda com uma expressão que Hashirama não conseguia entender. Não conseguia entender o irmão na maior parte do tempo, por mais que o amasse mais do que a se mesmo.

“Tobirama.” Começou.

“Eu não estava mentindo, anija.” O albino o interrompeu. “Eu não achei que fosse sério –eu não achei que alguém fosse realmente morrer.”

“Você foi preconceituoso.” Hashirama afirmou. “E alguém pagou por isso. Por que não conversa com Madara e pede desculpas?”

O rosto de Tobirama se juntou numa careta como se tivesse comido algo azedo, o nojo evidente. Tobirama nunca se desculpou por algo antes. Quando era necessário agir fora do esperado, ele assim fazia consciente e cheio de planos –quando impedia que Hashirama apanhasse, era com palavras sérias que distraiam seu pai, quando coordenava uma equipe, já tinha a missão detalhada em sua mente. Tobirama tinha tudo para um grande Hokage também.

“Tobirama, você fez algo errado, é o correto.”

“Eu não vou pedir desculpas pra ele!”

“Eu não posso te forçar a nada.” Hashirama cruzou os braços, sério. “Mas se quer minha opinião, um pedido de desculpas é o mínimo que você poderia oferecer, mesmo que não como pessoa, como o representante do povo após falhar.”

A expressão irritada e culpada de Tobirama permaneceu até o final do dia.

Madara voltou emocionalmente exausto da discussão, um gosto amargo na boca que já não sabia se eram das cinzas ou da raiva. Nas ruas, as pessoas ainda o olhavam com medo, como se fosse um bicho pronto para atacar. Agora, no lugar do carinho e afeto pelos moradores da vila com que sonhava, Madara sentia repulsão. _Essas pessoas não se importavam com a vida dos Uchihas_ , pensou. Havia pensado que eles poderiam superar os clãs, mas não, porque um Uchiha morreu por negligência e ninguém se importava.

Izuna, eu sinto muito que esteja vendo isso.

Nenhuma lágrima foi derrubada com muito esforço, mantendo a promessa de não permitir que os olhos de Izuna derramassem qualquer outra lágrima. Se o irmão estivesse aqui, Madara mal saberia explicar a reação de Izuna –Naomi o chamava de filho. Naomi, durante o incidente, embalava Izuna todas as noites sob um choro incontrolável para fazê-lo dormir, passando noites em claro. Naomi cuidava deles desde que prometeu à sua mãe que cuidaria de tudo.

 _Eu sinto muito, Madara-kun._ Ela pediu o abraçando após a morte de Izuna, seu rosto cheio de lágrimas. Ela nunca mais foi a mesma. _Eu prometi à sua mãe que cuidaria de tudo, mas parece que tudo que faço é assistir vocês morrerem._

_Não foi sua culpa, oba-chan._

_Eu queria que tivessem me levado no lugar dele._ Ela riu. _Eu já estou fazendo hora extra aqui. Por que não me levaram e levaram ele, Madara? Por quê? Eu estou tão cansada, Madara._ Ela chorou. _Tão cansada._

Sem os rituais funerários, o corpo de Naomi não foi purificado, logo ela não alcançaria as Terras Puras –ela poderia nunca alcançar o descanso que merecia e ficar presa no limbo. Pensou em Izuna. Como ele iria enxergar os caminhos até os portões das Terras Puras sem seus olhos? Será que seu espírito ainda vagava, tudo isso para permitir que Madara ainda enxergasse?

 _Aniki, eu sinto muito. Me perdoe_.

Foi direto para sua casa, se trancando. Madara não se lembra do que fez ou como passou o tempo até ouvir batidas na porta, se deparando com Akira e uma grande caixa.

“Madara-sama.” A mulher cumprimentou. “Eu precisava conversar com o senhor.”

Madara a deixou entrar, por mais que não estivesse muito a fim de conversar com ela e era óbvio seu cansaço físico e mental. Ela tirou os sapatos no genkan e seguiu Madara até a sala, depositando a caixa numa mesa. Olhando mais de perto, eram vários pergaminhos. O que Akari achava que ele iria fazer com aquilo tudo? Não estava se sentindo com vontade de ler qualquer coisa.

“Estava no que restou da casa de Naomi-san, com muitos selos de proteção em volta.” A médica explicou. “Estava tudo intacto quando pegamos, o que é quase um milagre.”

“Akari, o que acha que vou fazer com isso? O que são?”

“São –são de Izuna-kun, digo Izuna-sama.” Ela juntou as mãos. “Izuna-sama passava muito tempo no Santuário com textos antigos do clã e deve haver vários textos tentando decifrar a Tábua Secreta dos Uchihas, além de textos de jutsus e outros afazeres religioso. Eu não sei bem, Izuna-sama estudava de tudo um pouco, mas tudo –tudo está aí.” Ela deu de ombros. “Tudo está selado com o chakra dele, seja lá o que for, não era pra qualquer um. Eu não consegui abrir. Imaginei... Imaginei que ficaria com os pergaminhos.” Ela levantou os olhos para Madara. “Talvez –talvez ele tenha deixado alguma mensagem final. Seu chakra seria o único capaz de abrir.”

Madara tocou os papéis quase que em reverência, pensando no irmão colocando a pena no papel e a tinta formando as palavras, símbolos da inteligência do menor. Havia vários pergaminhos enormes acumulados, com certeza com um peso cultural que rivalizaria com os próprios arquivos Uchiha guardados. Ele precisava ler, precisava saber mais sobre o que o irmão sabia. Precisava ficar mais forte. O pensamento de _Izuna saberia o que fazer_ era um dogma para Madara e havia grandes chances de Izuna ter de fato deixado instruções para Madara –sozinho, ele não estava dando conta.

“Eu –eu vou cuidar de tudo, Akari-san.” Prometeu. “Seja lá a última mensagem de Izuna, eu vou acha-la e cumpri-la.”

______

Izuna descrevia um mundo estranho nos papéis e sua escrita não refletia sua pessoa.

Algumas imagens eram conhecidas para Madara pelos sonhos e murmúrios de Izuna, sangue e corpos e mortes, a guerra. Entretanto, a guerra que Izuna descrevia não era qualquer guerra shinobi, era um massacre, não havia jutsus ou armas. Izuna descrevia _monstros_. Madara não estava entendendo –aquilo nunca aconteceu na história shinobi, nem as bestas de caudas eram compatíveis com o cenário do qual Izuna falava.

Em alguns pontos, a história mudava para um conto de um mundo perdido, se misturando com histórias de irmãos, e em alguns pontos ainda mais estranhos narrava crianças Uchihas –em primeira pessoa, narrando suas vidas em vários momentos da história do clã, como se tivessem vivido aquilo. A travessia das montanhas escondidas foi detalhada –aquilo aconteceu no início da história Uchiha, quando o clã finalmente saiu de seus esconderijos após possuir uma população grande demais. Isso foi alguma transcrição de Izuna de algum relato antigo? Tentou comparar o texto com os pergaminhos que encontrou no Santuário, mas nenhum bateu com o texto que Izuna fez. Aquilo não foi copiado, mas até mesmo os nomes batiam com os que encontrou nos arquivos oficiais. Pela caligrafia, Izuna havia escrito tudo isso ainda bem novo, sem fazer muito sentido.

Sua adolescência, aparentemente, foi dedicada a estudar a Tábua Sagrada dos Uchihas e o Sharingan. Izuna havia feito desenhos anatômicos perfeitos das linhas de chakra dos olhos e do cérebro dos Uchiha, destacando de qual portão elas vinham e passavam, como se organizavam antes e depois da liberação do Sharingan, o que os fazia despertar –aparentemente, o cérebro dos Uchihas era diferente na organização do chakra, conectando o lóbulo occipital e o frontal com o nervo óptico, dando a origem à ativação do Sharingan por emoções fortes, que literalmente aumentavam o fluxo de chakra na região. Izuna descrevia seus estágios, tendo registrado também o Mangekyou Sharingan e estudou o dano provocado pelo excesso de chakra, algo que poderia ser resolvido com um transplante ocular – Izuna havia planejado o Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno. Izuna _sabia_. Izuna sempre sabia. Mesmo quando avisou Madara do Mangekyou Sharingan, ele sabia da relação entre fortes emoções e o Sharingan, logo precisou criar um cenário para emulá-las.

Madara mal conseguia respirar.

A Tábua Sagrada dos Uchiha era um assunto conhecido, sendo inicialmente um poema religioso sobre o paraíso que alertava sobre o perigo de se confundir o real e o imaginário–ou era isso que achava. Ela só poderia ser lida pelo Sharingan e quanto mais avançado o estágio, outras palavras apareciam e completavam o texto. Ainda assim, algumas palavras sempre faltaram. Os Uchihas fizeram uma canção com o que decifraram do texto e a ensinam às crianças, mas aquilo era completamente diferente do que Izuna havia feito. Com o Mangekyou Sharingan, ele conseguiu decifrar mais do texto, que não falava de um paraíso, e sim um plano para alcança-lo. Um mundo perfeito e uma forma de transformar o que seria uma ilusão em realidade.

 _Data incompleta com Mangekyou Sharingan,_ Izuna havia escrito. _Sugere existência de um novo estágio do Sharingan (talvez um transplante ocular?)._

_Texto bate com visões descritas._

_Texto bate com relatos._

_Grande veracidade especulada._

Madara conseguiria ler o texto com seu Mangekyou Eterno.

Antes disso, encontrou algo ainda mais perturbador.

Desenhos de Hashirama, quase um rolo inteiro descrevendo todos os jutsus que Izuna já o viu realizar e os selos necessários –o Sharingan não conseguia copiá-los, mas os memorizava- além da maior quantidade de explicação que Madara já viu sobre o Mokuton – _kekkei genkai rara, envolve chakra essencial, corpo adaptado para moldar o chakra em dois estilos ao mesmo tempo –_ e sobre as habilidades de regeneração e cura de Hashirama – _chakra primordial._ O que era chakra primordial? Izuna considerou tão óbvia a resposta que não explicou. Ainda assim, era informação valiosa –Hashirama era mais fraco nos pontos longe dos canais de chakra e Izuna tinha planos para todos os jutsus conhecidos de Hashirama.

Madara sorriu. Izuna realmente fazia falta.

Decidiu por si mesmo verificar a Tábua Sagrada durante a noite, acompanhado de uma vela. Sob o Santuário Naka, todos os documentos foram armazenados em segredo e a Tábua ganhava um espaço especial perto das fogueiras.

Madara ativou seu Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno.

E conseguiu ler.


	3. Um

Madara estava evitando muitas pessoas, mas principalmente Hashirama. Estava o evitando porque não queria ser mandado em nenhuma missão.

Madara não queria se afastar de Konoha ou do distrito Uchiha por um medo irracional de ver sua casa destruída novamente, voltar para um campo negro de cinzas e perder tudo de novo. Seus irmãos iriam querer que ele cuidasse dos Uchihas e era isso que precisava fazer –Izuna sempre dizia que Madara iria trazer a paz, que era especial, e agora era pra isso estar se concretizando.

Madara achou que a vila traria paz, mas não trouxe. Ainda menino, se lembra de duvidar do mundo que Hashirama descrevia por acha-lo impossível, por mais que quisesse torná-lo realidade. Anos depois, também duvidou de Hashirama, pois eles jamais seriam iguais. E quando construiu a vila, pensou estar negando esses medos, os provando errados, mas eles se confirmaram – a vila não era segura para os Uchihas. Eles foram atraídos, seduzidos, mas não eram realmente considerados parte de Konoha e sim um acessório, um canil. Seu pai o dizia para manter os amigos perto e os inimigos ainda mais, Madara só nunca imaginou que _eles_ eram os inimigos e estavam ali para serem vigiados, caso ficassem fora de controle, seria a vila contra os Uchihas.

Essa guerra não seria vencida.

Agora, ele não conseguia se sentir seguro dentro da própria vila, somado aos olhares que recebia. Inicialmente, ele não se importava com não ter a mesma adoração que Hashirama recebia, satisfeito em agir pelas sombras e ser reconhecido apenas pelo seu clã, mas depois da missão na Vila da Pedra e do escândalo na Torre do Hokage, as pessoas o tratavam como um bicho. O respeito distante sumiu, agora o que recebia era olhares suspeitos e desconfiados. Madara fundou essa vila com Hashirama –isso era um desrespeito. Agora, ninguém mencionava o nome de Madara quando falavam em Konohagakure, apenas o lindo rosto esculpido de Hashirama era citado. _Hashirama-sama trouxe o fim da guerra e a união de todos os clãs,_ diziam, como se Madara não tivesse sido necessário para selar o acordo. Ainda assim, Madara decidiu que pouco importava e que eles mudariam de opinião depois que Madara assumisse como Hokage.

Em seus dias de luto, passou relendo os textos de Izuna, imaginando o irmão, e com a Tábua Sagrada. Era mais do que apenas um conto moral ou religioso –era um plano detalhado sobre como conseguir a paz através da criação do mundo ideal e individual. Era impossível fazer com que todos os homens se entendessem e extinguir as guerras e as violências. _E profetizo que o salvador desse mundo será um de meus descendentes,_ o final dizia, _esse nos trará a paz eterna_. Era isso que Izuna estava planejando? Cumprir esse plano para trazer a paz? Era Izuna essa pessoa?

 _Não,_ concluiu, lembrando de pequenas mãos em seu rosto garantindo que Madara traria a paz porque Madara era especial. _Eu preciso fazer isso, foi por isso que Izuna me deixou seus olhos –para que eu completasse o Plano da Lua. Ele sabia que a vila não daria certo. Izuna sabia que teria que ser eu –eu era esse descendente._

Foi quando Madara se sentiu feliz –ganhou um novo objetivo.

 _Izuna se sacrificou para que eu pudesse realizar esse plano,_ ele traçou as linhas do texto na pedra, mais determinado ainda, _e é isso que eu vou fazer._

Ele nem havia percebido, mas sentia falta da época em que tinha objetivos tão simples, como acontecia com as lutas. Não sentia falta das mortes, mas da adrenalina das batalhas, das estratégias, da sensação de vitória. _Local de nascimento e morte de um Uchiha,_ seu pai comentava. Sem as guerras, os Uchihas morreriam presos em suas casas, sem honra, abandonados, traídos pelo próprio fogo que deveria protege-los.

 _Eu preciso me tornar Hokage para proteger os Uchihas,_ determinou. _E preciso das bestas de caudas._

Isso seria um problema.

Eram bichos estranhos, as Bijus, a maioria reclusa. Ainda assim, quando alguma aparecia, o estrago era enorme, devastando vilas inteiras e destruindo países conforme passavam, os monstros enormes de chakra que eram. Hashirama, com seu Mokuton, tinha facilidade para prendê-las, salvando países de sua destruição ou as oferecendo a outros como demonstração de boa fé –um grande desperdício de recursos militares, na opinião de Madara e, secretamente, Tobirama –, mas Madara precisava delas agora. A pedra garantia que elas poderiam ser controladas com seu Sharingan, algo que ninguém nunca havia tentado antes. Quando fosse Hokage, exigiria a devolução delas e tudo ficaria bem.

Com a ajuda de Hashirama, ele conseguiria o chakra e carne necessários para desenvolver o Rinnegan e recuperar a casca estabilizadora de chakra para absolver as Bijus e criar o Tsukuyomi Infinito –nome divino para uma criação divina- e tudo finalmente seria perfeito.

 _Eu vou criar um mundo que mereça você, Izuna, e nós estaremos juntos de novo_.

Planejou uma viagem até o escritório de Hashirama, animado para contar tudo que descobriu, vindo com passos animados e o chakra controlado –ainda assim, não esperava pegar qualquer Senju de surpresa, ainda mais Hashirama ou Tobirama. Felizmente para ele, os Senjus em questão estavam ocupados debatendo e não perceberam o chakra controlado de Madara.

“-você não pode estar seriamente considerando Madara como membro do conselho, Anija.” Ele ouviu o albino de longe. “Ele não é nem um pouco preparado para isso! É arriscado!”

“Fizemos um acordo com os Uchihas, é esperado que eles tenham voz no conselho.” Hashirama respondeu em tom baixo.

“E você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso é uma má ideia!” Rebateu o outro. “Ele é um perigo para a vila!”

“Tobirama!”

“Ele não te apoiou no seu sonho e agora quer participar como se fosse ideia dele? Anija, poderíamos ter acabado com a guerra anos antes se ele tivesse concordado!” O som de uma mão batendo na mesa foi ouvido. “Isso prova que os Uchihas são poderosos e imprevisíveis. Não podemos colocar o poder e o futuro da vila em mãos instáveis.”

“Tobirama-”

“Anija!”

“Tobirama, uma insatisfação dos Uchihas pode acabar com o fim do acordo de paz e uma nova guerra civil, eles são um clã importante demais – temos que dar alguma coisa para eles.” Hashirama explicou. “Eu preciso pensar no que fazer.”

“Os Uchihas não são mais uma ameaça, Anija. Não quando temos controle de seus números, moradores e jutsus.”

E Madara não quis ouvir mais. Ele finalmente entendeu.

_Izuna, você realmente sempre está certo._

________

Ele convocou uma reunião emergencial no mesmo minuto em que voltou ao distrito Uchiha. Não tinha realmente agido como Chefe desde que voltou da missão e descobriu que Naomi estava morta –a maior parte do tempo passou estudando os textos de Izuna dia e noite -, então Akari ainda estava como Chefe Temporária e estava presente na reunião com um rank alto junto com Keiko e Shinji e os outros Uchihas.

“Como é?” Madara indagou depois da resposta.

“Nós aceitaríamos a proposta de Tobirama-sama e abriríamos mão de um assento no conselho.” Keiko repetiu.

“Aceit – Vocês estão entendendo o que eu estou dizendo? Se tivermos um conselho Senju, as possibilidades de termos um Hokage Uchiha ficam nulas, e isso quebra o acordo que fiz com Hashirama! Essa vila deveria representar a união dos clãs, não o controle dos Senjus!”

“Madara-sama, por favor, não grite, esse é um espaço de debate.” Shinji reclamou.

“É melhor aceitar a decisão de Hashirama-sama e preservar a paz.” Keiko afirmou. “Devemos confiar nele.”

“Tobirama seria o indicado do conselho e ele não pode ser aceito como Hokage, é uma questão de honra e _sobrevivência_!” Ele argumentou. “Ele não nos aceita como parte da vila, esqueceram que a negligência dele foi o que matou Naomi-oba-chan?”

“Esse incidente já foi resolvido e explicado, não irá acontecer de novo.” Shinji rebateu. “Aceitamos a vila pela chance de um futuro!”

Madara fechou os punhos, uma fúria fervendo dentro de si pronta para explodir. Era impossível aceitar Tobirama como Hokage, pensando em Izuna no chão com o peito aberto pela espada do albino, pensando em Naomi-oba-chan carbonizada.

“Ele matou Izuna.” Ele confessou.

O conselho amava Izuna, a criança de ouro dos Uchihas após Kotaru –educado, sorridente, inteligente e devoto. A morte dele abalou as estruturas e os pressionou a aceitar o acordo em primeiro lugar. Madara precisava acreditar que um crime contra o irmão não seria perdoado.

“O quê?!” Akari exclamou, se levantando, murmúrios se levantando.

Até o momento, a médica estava apenas observando a discussão, sem se intrometer no debate para ver o que daria. Akari sempre foi bastante respeitosa e educada com os Senjus, sem demonstrar qualquer ressentimento pelos parentes que perdeu. Naquele momento, ela se levantou em choque.

“Ele matou Izuna.” Madara repetiu. “Eu nunca contei... Porque ele é irmão de Hashirama. Eu não queria – eu ia matá-lo e abrir espaço para o acordo prosseguir sem suspeitas de Hashirama.”

Akari fechou os punhos, pela primeira vez desde que a conheceu parecendo brava. Sua expressão se fechou e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram numa carranca.

“Por que nunca disse antes?!” Ela brigou. “Como pôde? Você disse –disse que o assassino estava morto, não que ele estava chefiando a vila!”

Keiko suspirou, não parecendo nada emocionada ou propícia a mudar de ideia. O pior lado do conselho era a teimosia, quando tinham uma opinião formada, era impossível fazê-los mudar de ideia, velhos idiotas que eram.

“Engraçado o senhor mencionar a morte de Izuna, Madara-sama.” A mulher cruzou os braços. “E num momento oportuno para o senhor.”

“O que quer dizer com isso?”

“Há rumores fortes de que o senhor foi responsável pela morte de Izuna-sama na busca dos seus olhos.” Ela continuou como se falasse do clima. “Não acreditamos, é claro, mas agora para o senhor inventar que Tobirama-sama cometeu esse ato para manipular o conselho...”

“Eu –eu o quê?” Ele os encarou, sem acreditar. “Eu amo meu irmão, como –como vocês se atrevem a sugerir algo assim? Eu não matei meu irmão!”

“Entenda nossas dúvidas, Madara-sama, o senhor mal esperou para retirar os olhos dele.” Shinji completou. “Isso gera suspeitas.”

“Madara-sama, tivemos as mesmas dúvidas depois da missão que trouxe a morte dos generais, quando você e Izuna-sama apareceram com o Mangekyou Sharingan. Não somos idiotas, era óbvio que fizeram algo sujo para despertar aqueles olhos.” Keiko continuou. “Não falamos pelos mesmos motivos da morte de Izuna –foi pelo bem do clã. Era a cara de Izuna-sama acobertar as suas escolhas.”

“Não foi desse jeito que aconteceu.” Madara tentou se defender. Sua raiva inicial foi sufocada pela culpa, o gosto amargo e sufocante de ter assassinado um amigo, suas defesas já estavam caindo –ele odiava pensar naquilo, sentindo o sangue escorrendo entre as mãos. Os olhos do clã estavam sobre ele. “Foi ideia de Izuna, eu nem sabia do Mangekyou Sharingan.”

“Então admite que a missão foi para acobertar os assassinatos que cometeu contra membros do nosso clã?”

Suas mãos tremiam. Não conseguiria mentir e negar o seus atos, Madara sempre se responsabilizou pelo que havia feito. “Eu e Izuna os matamos, sim, mas – Hashirama estava forte demais e estávamos sendo massacrados, Izuna planejou tudo –”

“Agora, o senhor está culpando Izuna-sama da morte de seus companheiros assim como está culpando Tobirama-sama?” Keiko continuava pressionando, enlouquecendo Madara. 

“Isso é um absurdo!” Madara finalmente se descontrolou, batendo na mesa e se levantando. “Eu não matei meu irmão, eu não planejei nada! Akari, você estava lá, entregar os olhos foi uma escolha de Izuna!”

“Akari-san.” Keiko chamou sem se virar para ela. “Pode confirmar isso?”

Akari ficou quieta, as mãos fechadas em seu kimono azul escuro –mesma cor que Izuna costumava usar, com sua gola alta e mangas largas. Ela desviou o olhar, sem encarar nenhum dos envolvidos, como se estivesse se lembrando do dia. Não era possível que ela tivesse esquecido um detalhe como aquele.

“Izuna-sama ofereceu seus olhos com bastante insistência.” Ela começou. “Ele estava muito ferido, com hipóxia, tórax fraturado e hemorragia interna, mas estava mais preocupado com Madara-sama do que consigo mesmo, como sempre. Ele não queria partir sem garantir que seu irmão ficaria bem, então queria realizar o transplante antes que eu terminasse de curá-lo –antes mesmo que eu tentasse curá-lo. Essa parte foi escolha dele.” Ela continuou, lágrimas descendo de seu rosto. “Mas eu pedi para Madara-sama que o convencesse a me deixar tentar e ele não o fez, apenas me mandou seguir o que Izuna queria, e ele morreu –eu –eu nunca parei de imaginar se eu poderia tê-lo salvado naquele dia se eu tivesse tentado, pelo menos. Eu devia ter tentado.” Ela limpou as lágrimas. “Ele também matou Izuna-kun por negligência.”

E vozes aumentaram, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, acusando Madara de traição. Assassino. Covarde.

Madara se afastou da mesa, a cadeira arranhando o chão e rangendo no cômodo. Seus cabelos negros cobriam sua expressão e ele se virou para sair da sala, parando por um último instante. Seriam suas últimas palavras para aquelas pessoas.

“Izuna me deixou seus olhos para que eu protegesse o clã, ele sacrificou tudo para isso, inclusive a si mesmo e nossos amigos.” Ele afirmou. “Foi um erro dele. Vocês não mereciam o sacrifício do meu irmão.”

E saiu.

Madara pensou que conhecia a traição quando Hashirama o entregou naquele momento do rio e arriscou Izuna, quando Tobirama, irmão de Hashirama, matou seu irmão a sangue frio, quando a vila que criou permitiu que sua avó morresse. Ele conhecia a dor da traição, a dor da perda, a dor do sacrifício. Mas nada doeu mais que uma traição de seu próprio clã, de sua família, de ver Akari contra ele.

Ele se lembrava das bochechas rosadas de Izuna perto dela, de seu sorriso torto e nervoso.

 _Traidores, todos eles_.

Conforme arrumava suas malas, levando consigo os textos de Izuna, ainda emanando o chakra de seu irmão pelos selos – a única forma que encontrou de levar o irmão com ele. Tinha um desenho da família, um pequeno presente de Kotaru para Izuna, já que o menor adorava desenhar e o incentivando a incluir a família que não conheceu em sua imaginação. Izuna respondeu bem, sempre acrescentando Ichiro e Susumo em seus quadros da família. Infelizmente, ele sempre acrescentou o dragão negro também.

“Eu vou consertar tudo.” Prometeu. “Eu vou cuidar de tudo, vou completar o seu plano e restaurar a paz.”

_Dessa vez, eu vou ouvir você._

________

“O dia não está lindo?” Hashirama comentou ao ver Tobirama entrar no escritório do Hokage, mal podendo conter a própria felicidade.

Tobirama fez uma carranca, imediatamente suspeito, algo que chegava a ofender Hashirama –em sua defesa, ele sempre tentava estar feliz e levantar a moral das pessoas ao seu redor. Infelizmente, Tobirama era imune ao seu charme. Ele chegou já trazendo uma tonelada de papéis nos braços, todos exigindo sua assinatura.

“Ah, Tobirama!” Hashirama brigou. “Poderia fazer uma visita algum dia sem trazer mais trabalho?!”

“Por que está sorrindo para os cantos?” Tobirama o ignorou, depositando todos os papéis na mesa.

“As aulas da Academia começaram já tem um tempo, mas apenas ontem eu consegui ler os relatórios –foi tão emocionante! Temos tantas crianças talentosas!” Ele comemorou, o cabelo voltando para trás pela força do movimento. “Eu não sei. Me lembrou quando acompanhava o treinamento de vocês.” Com _vocês_ implicando em uma das memórias que Hashirama tinha dos quatro irmãos juntos.

“Anija.” Tobirama cruzou os braços, mas logo um sorriso pequeno apareceu nos lábios do mais novo enquanto ele se sentava na mesa, um péssimo hábito que só fazia na frente de Hashirama. “Você ainda precisa trabalhar –estive pensando em montar algum departamento responsável por missões de nível baixo, assim você não vai precisar assinar por _tudo_ que acontece.”

“Parece ótimo!” Hashirama concordou imediatamente. “Podemos criar um sistema de classificação.”

“Cuidarei disso, anija.” Tobirama afirmou e se levantou da mesa. 

Em alguns momentos, Hashirama se perguntava como Tobirama conseguia fazer tantas coisas e sem fazer errado ou parecer cansado, e o invejava. Mas, na maior parte, Hashirama apenas se sentia triste. Tobirama não parecia viver de verdade, apenas pular de uma tarefa para outra, as buscando como quem precisa de um motivo para acordar no dia seguinte.

“Tobirama.” Ele chamou o irmão. “Não acha que precisa de uma folga?”

Tobirama se virou para ele. “O quê?”

“Sabe... Um período para relaxar, talvez viajar um pouco?”

“De onde tirou isso?”

“Você tem trabalhado muito!”

Antes que Tobirama pudesse responder, talvez com alguma reclamação sobre como Hashirama não deveria servir de medida ou uma provocação de que sem ele a vila estaria em chamas, uma batida forte chegou na porta, junto de vozes dos shinobi responsáveis pela segurança do Escritório do Hokage, afirmando que precisaria marcar um horário com o Hokage para ser atendida. Antes que os ninjas terminassem de falar, a porta abriu e Akari entrou.

A médica usava um kimono azul escuro com linhas vermelhas, as mangas longas e folgadas, cabelo amarrado num rabo de cavalo baixo com alguns fios escapando e indo para o rosto da mulher. Sua expressão era difícil de se ler, mistura de raiva e medo, um total oposto da jovem que conheceu com Madara naquele dia, que era o exemplo de educação o tempo todo. Ela deu uma reverência rápida, claramente com pressa.

“Hokage-sama.” Anunciou. “Não sei se o senhor se lembra, sou Uchiha –”

“Uchiha Akari, claro que me lembro!” Ele afirmou com um sorriso, mas a mulher não devolveu seu gesto, tensa. “Aconteceu algo?”

“S-sim.” Ela assentiu. “O senhor não deu nenhuma missão a Madara-sama, deu?”

“Madara?” As sobrancelhas de Hashirama se elevaram. “Não, não... Imaginei que ele ainda estivesse de luto, ele tem me evitado. Por quê?”

“O senhor não o viu de ontem para hoje?” A mulher continuou, parecendo ainda mais triste após a negação de Hashirama. “Madara-sama foi embora.” Ela anunciou.

Hashirama caiu na cadeira de susto e Tobirama se apressou em fechar as portas e tirar os outros ninjas da sala para preservar a privacidade da conversa. O Hokage ofereceu uma cadeira à mulher, que agradeceu antes de se sentar ainda muito triste.

“Akari-san, pode explicar melhor?” Hashirama pediu. “Como assim Madara foi embora?”

“Eu o procurei hoje, mas não o encontrei... Suas coisas não estão mais em casa. Ele foi embora.” Ela afirmou. “Ele levou os papéis de Izuna... Ele não vai voltar.”

“O quê? Mas por que Madara faria isso?”

“Houve uma briga no conselho, dizemos coisas -” Ela confessou. “Madara-sama voltou ontem de uma conversa com o senhor muito –”

“Conversa?” Hashirama repetiu. “Eu não vi Madara ontem.”

“Mas ele veio aqui para debater sobre –” Ela pausou. “Ele disse que escutou uma conversa entre o senhor e Tobirama-sama.”

Hashirama se sentiu ficar tenso e empalidecer, se lembrando da folha encontrada e da conversa tensa que teve com Tobirama. Não era possível que Madara tivesse aparecido e os Senjus não tivessem percebido, o chakra de Madara sempre estava emanando, fervendo, podendo ser sentido à quilômetros.

“Ele contou que...” Akari apertou as mãos, seus olhos indo de Hashirama para Tobirama no canto, e Hashirama conseguia ler a pergunta em seus olhos. “Que... Os senhores estavam conversando sobre negar um assento Uchiha no conselho e o próximo título de Hokage por nossa instabilidade.”

Tobirama teve a decência de desviar o olhar.

“Akari-san, eu posso garantir –”

“É verdade?” Ela indagou.

Antes que Hashirama pudesse explicar, Tobirama a olhou nos olhos e confirmou. Ela pareceu surpresa, suas mãos se apertando. Ela aguentou o olhar de Tobirama, parecendo mais a mulher guerreira que era, ao fechar os punhos.

“Você matou Izuna?” Ela perguntou.

Hashirama prendeu a respiração, mas Tobirama seguiu tranquilo.

“Sim.”

Uma vez, Hashirama falou para Madara como seus irmãos eram parecidos, ambos grandes nerds. Agora pensava em como Tobirama era extremamente parecido com Madara, sendo ambos grandes idiotas orgulhosos que jamais negariam ou não assumiriam as próprias ações.

A mulher assentiu, como se já esperasse a resposta, e deu um sorriso amargo para Hashirama, sua expressão não denunciando sua tristeza se não fosse as lágrimas nos olhos. “Ele não mentiu.” Ela arrumou a roupa, parecendo mais distraída. “Não tivemos uma boa reação quando ele contou, como pode imaginar. Falamos várias coisas e a discussão fica muito pesada quando se toca no nome de Izuna. Ele era a nossa arma secreta da guerra, sem ele, o conselho exigiu que Madara-sama aceitasse o acordo.” Ela pausou. “Achávamos que Madara tivesse orquestrado a morte de Izuna para conquistar o Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno.”

“O quê? Não, Madara amava seu irmão.” Hashirama balançou a cabeça. “Madara jamais teria feito isso.”

“Ele ficou com os olhos de Izuna.” Ela balançou a cabeça. “Isso é suspeito, nossos olhos são sagrados. Sem eles, Izuna não conseguiria chegar ao portão das Terras Puras e alcançar a paz. Ainda assim, eu não devia ter dito que Madara contribuiu para a morte de Izuna... Mas Izuna era tudo pra mim.” Ela se levantou novamente. “Hokage-sama, eu preciso que o senhor me autorize numa missão de busca!”

“Akari.” Hashirama se levantou, tentando acalmá-la e colocar uma mão no seu ombro.

“Não me toque!” Ela exclamou. “Eu preciso achar Madara! Eu – eu prometi para Izuna!” Os punhos de Akari pegaram uma bola de tecido de seu kimono, a torcendo entre os dedos. “Tem algo que ele precisa saber.”

“Eu irei organizar uma missão para a busca de Madara, é claro.” Hashirama garantiu.

“Não acho que Akari deva participar dessa missão.” Tobirama se intrometeu, ainda do outro lado da sala e com os braços cruzados.

A mulher estralou os punhos em resposta antes de cruzar os braços e encarar Tobirama, muita raiva no olhar dela enquanto Tobirama continuava sem emoção.

“Está duvidando das minhas capacidades?” Ela perguntou. “Eu sou a melhor ninja médica do meu clã e eu lutei na guerra antes, eu tenho habilidade para trazer Madara de volta –ele vai responder melhor se eu for atrás dele. Pode falar que sou envolvida demais para participar o quanto quiser, mas sou quem -”

“Akari-san, eu agradeço a sua disponibilidade, mas penso que será mais seguro montar uma equipe de busca com ninjas sensoriais para essa missão. Madara é um dos ninjas mais poderosos do mundo.”

“Madara-sama não iria me machucar.” Akari reclamou, quase ofendida.

“Ainda assim...” Hashirama suspirou. “Akari-san, o que meu irmão quer dizer é que na sua condição física é melhor não participar de missões. Entende?”

A mulher piscou em surpresa, antes de se acalmar e suspirar resignada. “Esqueço das habilidades sensoriais dos Senjus.”

Hashirama se sentiu mais aliviado ao perceber que ela sabia, só não queria que eles soubessem de sua gravidez. Hashirama juntou as mãos, desconfortável com as perguntas que queria fazer a partir do pouco que tirou da conversa e do que conhecida da mulher.

“É de Madara?” Tobirama perguntou, sem nenhum tato, sem ligar para qualquer norma social e sem se preparar de qualquer forma. Hashirama queria matar seu irmão.

“O quê?!” A mulher gritou, dando tudo a entender que iria voar no pescoço de Tobirama, mas se controlando. “É claro que não! É de Izuna! Izuna!” Ela esclareceu, brava.

Hashirama sorriu e tocou o pescoço, pensando em como iria acalmar os ânimos ali. “Parabéns, Akari-san! Quanto meses?”

“Eu descobri há algum tempo.” Ela confessou. “Mas de gravidez, cinco meses.”

“A idade da vila!” Hashirama falou antes de pensar, mas ainda assim, a mulher confirmou com um sorriso, satisfeita. “Madara sabia?”

“Não, não.... Quando eu descobri, eu ia contar para Madara assim que voltasse da Vila da Pedra, mas... Aconteceram muitas coisas, a morte de Naomi-san, o luto de Madara... Ele nem sabia que eu e Izuna erámos... Sabe. Íamos nos assumir e casar depois que a guerra acabasse.” Ela contou, triste.

“Eu sinto muito, Akari-san.” Hashirama desejou.

“Está tudo bem, só me prometa que vai trazer Madara de volta, Hokage-sama.” A mulher pediu. “Eu prometi a Izuna que iria cuidar de Madara.”

“Não se preocupe, mandarei nossos melhores ninjas sensoriais até encontrarem Madara. Vamos trazê-lo de volta e explicar tudo, não passou de um mal-entendido, ainda podemos resolver.” Hashirama sorriu. “Vai acabar tudo bem. Enquanto isso, seria uma honra ser o seu médico.”

“Meu médico?” Akari piscou. “Hokage-sama, o senhor é uma pessoa muito ocupada –”

“Seria uma honra!” Hashirama esclareceu. “Madara é um irmão para mim, logo vai ser meu sobrinho também! Eu faço questão de fazer um tempo para minha família!”

Akari sorriu, parecendo mais confortável e aliviada. Hashirama ficou feliz de finalmente conseguir tranquiliza-la.

“Não se preocupe, Akari-san, eu vou cuidar de tudo. Logo estaremos todos juntos!”

Ela abaixou a cabeça, algumas lágrimas saindo dos olhos em emoção. “Obrigada, Hashirama-sama.”

_________

O parto de Akari aconteceu durante a noite. A morena não poderia ter ficado mais irritada ao perceber que as contrações começaram horas antes da equipe de buscar voltar, querendo notícias. Ela sempre parecia ter fé de que a próxima missão teria sucesso e eles encontrariam e trariam Madara de volta, por isso ficava passeando pelo escritório do Hokage nos dias de retorno das equipes para receber as notícias em primeira mão. A cada negativa, ela balançava a cabeça e garantia que na próxima vez iriam conseguir, estavam perto!

Dessa vez, ela estava presa no hospital desde o amanhecer por conta das contrações e da bolsa estourada. Não estava dilatando o suficiente e Hashirama estava a ponto de tentar convencê-la mais uma vez a tentar a cirurgia. Assim que anoiteceu de fato, Akari começou a dilatar mais rapidamente e o parto começou de verdade, claramente bastante dolorido para a moça.

Mito apertou a mão da médica, murmurando tranquilidades e elogios no cabelo da futura mãe, a garantindo de que estava tudo indo bem e ia acabar logo. Hashirama fez questão de sorrir de volta para a esposa, num sinal claro de que ela estava fazendo o certo e relaxando Akari, com a ruiva corando de volta e desviando o olhar com uma piscada. Era uma equipe pequena, a pedidos de Akari, e em grande parte familiar – Hashirama e Mito, acompanhados de duas enfermeiras Uchiha, treinadas pela própria Akari. Sob a luz da lua cheia, um menino nasceu.

Akari soltou um choro ainda maior ao ouvir os choros de seu filho, já estendendo os braços para segurá-lo. Hashirama pegou o menino para limpá-lo, a equipe de enfermeiras cuidado de Akari, Mito limpando o corpo da moça. Akari parecia tão cansada que seus olhos já estavam fechando, conseguindo apenas perguntar se o bebê estava bem. Mito a tranquilizou, garantindo que estava tudo bem, ela poderia descansar. Mito perguntou se ela já sabia o nome do bebê.

 _Uchiha Tsukiya_ , ela afirmou.

Em alguns instantes, ele podia jurar a ouviu chamar por Izuna em sussurros.

“Olá, Tsukiya.” Hashirama cumprimentou, colocando o neném em panos limpos.

O neném chorou e abriu os olhos, não parecendo focar em nenhum dos presentes. Hashirama fez questão de limpar bem o rosto da criança, que continuou chorando em seus braços até parecer cansada do esforço e relaxar. O Hokage aninhou a criança nos braços, observando seus detalhes. Pele pálida, um grande tufo de fios negros na cabeça, olhos grandes e escuros com as bochechas rosadas e enormes, além do corpo fino e frágil de recém nascidos. Definitivamente, Tsukiya havia puxado em muito o pai, Hashirama identificando alguns traços como olhos e formato que estava habituado a ver em Madara.

“Ela dormiu.” Mito alertou, limpando a cama da cirurgia e Akari no processo. “Eu cuido de tudo aqui, Hashirama.”

“Eu vou levar o bebê para fora enquanto vocês arrumam aqui e dão um instante para Akari descansar.” Hashirama anunciou, já abrindo as portas da sala em que estavam, o neném bem guardado em um braço. Era realmente minúsculo.

No final do corredor, encontrou Tobirama esperando por ele. Por mais que o albino se negasse a falar ou demonstrar, Hashirama sabia quando Tobirama estava estressado ou imaginando o pior –e essa era uma das poucas situações em que ele não podia prever ou se planejar para garantir que as coisas seguiriam o caminho certo. A gravidez de Akari os aproximou bastante, Tobirama muitas vezes indagando se estava tudo bem com ela. Agora, eles eram capazes de conviver bem quando ela aparecia no escritório do Hokage apenas para bater um papo.

“Deu tudo certo.” Hashirama o tranquilizou.

Se permitiu imaginar como seriam as coisas se Madara e Izuna estivessem aqui. Será que nesse momento Tobirama estaria reclamando do choro aberto de Izuna e o discreto de Madara, que iria insistir que não estava chorando, enquanto Hashirama fazia caretas para Tsukiya? Era uma imagem bonita, pelo menos.

“No que está pensando?” Tobirama indagou,

Hashirama sorriu. “Gostaria de segurá-lo? É um menino.”

Tobirama hesitou. “Não sei se Akari gostaria disso.”

Hashirama riu. “Eu sabia que no fundo você estava se sentindo culpado.” Uma pausa. “Você pode me contar. Eu sei que Tsukiya está aqui, mas ele sabe guardar segredo, certo?” E o menino chorou ao ser movido, Hashirama o balançando mais alguns instante.

“É minha culpa.” Tobirama admitiu. “A morte de Izuna e de Naomi, a conversa que Madara ouviu...” Ele respirou. “Eu ainda acho que Madara teria sido uma má escolha, mas eu fui preconceituoso com os Uchihas. Agora, só o grande Sábio sabe onde Madara está e o que está fazendo, e Akari vai ter que o criar o filho sozinha.” Ele cruzou os braços. “Eu devia ter te escutado e... resolvido isso antes.”

“Ainda assim, eu estou orgulhoso de você. Admitir que errou é um grande passo. Agora, o que fazemos?”

“Hashirama, eu pareço uma criança para você falar igual retardado comigo?”

“Vamos!” Hashirama insistiu. “O que fazemos depois de admitir que erramos?”

“O quê, anija?”

“Bem, normalmente pedimos desculpas.” Hashirama respondeu. “E depois, tentamos consertar o que fizemos para garantir que não acontecerá de novo.”

Tobirama ainda estava com uma carranca. Se levou meses para Tobirama admitir que estava errado para seu irmão, levaria anos para o albino admitir qualquer parte dessa conversa para um Uchiha, mesmo que fosse Akari, a Uchiha com quem eles mais tinham contato. Tobirama não conseguia fazer as coisas por palavras, ele agia.

“Sabe, ainda há várias coisas que você pode fazer para consertar, ou tentar consertar, pelo menos.” Hashirama começou. “Pode tentar incluir mais os Uchihas dentro da vila e oferecer uma mão, talvez aceitar algum deles no seu esquadrão, sabe, mostrar que eles são parte da vila para poderem se importar com ela.” Uma pausa. “E quanto à Izuna... O filho dele está aqui. Ainda podemos ajudar Akari e garantir que Tsu vai crescer bem. Nos preocupamos com Madara depois.”

Tobirama pareceu levar suas palavras à sério, um grande olhar pensativo. Hashirama deixou que ele pensasse um pouco no assunto, e sorriu satisfeito quando o outro abriu os braços. Quando foi entregar o bebê, Tobirama pareceu surpreso, se afastando. Hashirama conseguia entender o medo inicial ao ver algo tão pequeno, mas tranquilizou o irmão.

“Você não vai deixá-lo cair.” Garantiu.

Com cuidado, colocou o bebê nos braços de Tobirama, o albino tão duro que parecia uma estátua, apenas seus olhos e a linha da boca entregando que estava nervoso.

“Pode balançar assim.” Hashirama explicou, as mãos nos braços de Tobirama para demonstrar como fazer.

“Hashirama!” Ele brigou. “Vai assustar o menino!”

“Ele gosta! Olha a carinha dele!” Garantiu o castanho, dando um sorriso para Tsu. “Você gosta não é, Tsu? É legal, sim, sim, é legal! Tio Tobi não conhece diversão, não é?”

“Hashirama, sai fora. Você vai fazer o menino crescer retardado.”

“Tobirama!”

Passos apresados chegaram no corredor e um adolescente vinha na direção deles, cabelos curtos e bem comportados, a bandana da aldeia, já vestindo a camisa de gola alta e longas calças que marcavam o clã Uchiha naqueles tons escuros que beiravam o preto. O menino pareceu chocado ao vê-los.

“Hokage-sama!” Exclamou. “Tobirama-sama!”

“Olá!” Hashirama cumprimentou.

“Sou Uchiha Kagami.” O rapaz anunciou. “Primo de Akari! Eu precisava saber em qual quarto ela está, mas não queriam me deixar entrar, então eu acabei...”

“Entrando mesmo assim?” Completou Hashirama. O rapaz deu um sorriso torto e envergonhado que confirmou. Kagami não tinha o mesmo ar de elegância e porte que os outros Uchihas pareciam emanar. “Devia estar muito preocupado por ela, então hoje vai ficar sem uma bronca.”

“Muito obrigada, Hokage-sama!” Ele se abaixou. “Eu – o senhor tem notícias dela? Ela ia ter um bebê e chegou no hospital por volta das –”

“Eu estava cuidando do caso dela, ela está bem.” Hashirama apontou para o bebê nos braços de Tobirama. “E aquele ali é o seu primo. O nome dele é Tsukiya.”

O menino abriu a boca maravilhado, demorando até que conseguisse articular as palavras. Logo, um suspiro aliviado saiu e ele relaxou a postura. “Ela está bem, então?”

“Sim, sim.” Hashirama garantiu. “Bom saber que Akari ainda tem alguém para cuidar dela.”

Os olhos do menino brilharam. “Devemos sempre defender nossa família!”

O Hokage assentiu, animado. “Certamente, Kagami. O senhor já é um ninja?”

“Sim, senhor!” O menino assentiu. “Ainda sou de baixa patente, mas tenho certeza de que vou me destacar em pouco tempo!”

“Eu me lembro de você agora.” Hashirama afirmou. “Li o relatório da sua missão na Vila da Névoa, foi muito corajoso e estrategista da sua parte destruir a ponte. Poderia ter ficado encurralado e sozinho, sabia?”

O menino nem se abalou. “Eu já havia garantido que todos os outros iam ficar bem. Isso era o mais importante.”

Hashirama colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz. “Você foi muito corajoso.”

“Obrigada, Hokage-sama! Um elogio do senhor... Eu nem sei como agradecer!”

“Apenas continue o bom trabalho.” O castanho piscou. “Eu vou ver se Akari já está mais acordada para ver o filho e a aviso de que está aqui, certo Kagami? Não posso garantir que ela vai querer visitas, algumas mulheres precisam de um tempo a sós com os filhos depois do parto.”

“Está certo, Hokage-sama! O que Akari preferir!” Ele garantiu. “Estarei esperando aqui.”

Hashirama assentiu e foi para pegar Tsu de Tobirama, que observava a interação entre os dois como quem observava uma partida de shogi, analisando cada movimento e tentando montar uma estratégia. Ao ver Hashirama tentar pegar o bebê, ele se afastou do irmão.

“Melhor ver se ela está acordada primeiro, para não atrapalhar o sono dele.” Tobirama justificou.

“Claro, Tobirama.” O irmão afirmou, alongando o _Claro_ para demonstrar que não estava convencido, mas deixou Tobirama continuar segurando o menino.

Um silêncio decaiu sobre Kagami e Tobirama, por mais que o adolescente estivesse mandando olhares de admiração para o albino e claramente querendo conversar, o adulto estava pensando em maneiras para falar o que queria.

“É realmente um prazer conhecê-lo, Tobirama-sama.” O menino comentou. “Eu fui um discípulo de Izuna-sensei e saber que o senhor conseguia enfrenta-lo.... É uma grande honra! Izuna-sensei sempre dizia que um bom rival torna um ninja mais forte!”

Tobirama prendeu a respiração, se lembrando de que estava segurando o filho de Izuna nos braços, com sua namorada num quarto perto deles e seu discípulo ao lado.

_Meu irmão nunca usou o Mangekyou dele contra você porque eu pedi._

E se lembrou de Hashirama, dizendo que ainda havia formas de compensar Izuna por matá-lo se cuidasse da sua família. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez. _Estenda a mão. Estenda a mão._

“Obrigada. Ele era um grande guerreiro, melhor do que eu até.” Tobirama pausou. “Foi muito corajoso da sua parte, tem noção de que podia ter morrido?”

“Devemos ter mais medo de uma vida covarde que de uma morte honrada.” Ele recitou.

Tobirama deu um pequeno sorriso de canto, percebendo que era uma frase que Kagami retirou de Izuna. Pelo que Akari falava, Izuna definitivamente era alguém disposto a se sacrificar pelo que acreditava, disposto a morrer por sua família.

“Você é um menino promissor, Kagami.” Tobirama afirmou. “Eu estou montando um esquadrão de ninjas como você, adolescentes promissores, numa equipe treinada por mim. Estaria interessado?”

O menino abriu a boca em surpresa novamente, abismado e maravilhado. Acenou fortemente com a cabeça em concordância, ainda sem conseguir formular palavras, até gritar um “Sim, Tobirama-sama!” tão alto que Tsukiya voltou a chorar, assustado.

“Oh, Tsu, me desculpe!” O menino pedia. “Desculpe, Tobirama-sama.”

Balançando o bebê no colo, sem querer admitir para Hashirama que aquilo funcionava, e tentando assegurar Kagami de que não estava bravo, o albino se permitiu um momento para culpar Izuna no que estava se transformando sua vida.

________

Hashirama não teve muito tempo para decorações ou marcas quando fez a cova. Agora, era apenas um monte de terra revirada com um x marcado, uma cova sem nome. Por mais doloroso que fosse, preservar o corpo do amigo de ladrões era importante, essencial para garantir que descansasse.

Tsukiya segurava com todas as forças que tinha em sua mãozinha para acompanhar os passos de Hashirama, perguntando várias vezes para onde iriam. Hashirama não conseguia responder. Tobirama, atrás deles, depois de mandar o irmão diminuir o passo para que o pequeno conseguisse acompanha-lo, disse que iriam visitar alguém. Tsukiya fez sons de animação, logo perguntando quem era. Akari respondeu dessa voz, numa voz mais tensa, dizendo ao filho que contaria quando chegassem. Kagami seguia no fundo, sem uma expressão clara para Hashirama, que não o conhecia tão bem quanto Tobirama.

Hashirama precisava da mão de Tsukiya para se lembrar de onde estava, para garantir que não estava mais no Vale do Fim enfrentando Madara depois de tanto tempo, numa luta mortal.

Para esquecer que furou o peito do amigo como Tobirama matou Izuna, e que a única coisa que conseguia dizer depois que Madara caiu foi um coro de “Sinto muito”, finalizando com uma última promessa de cuidar da família do Uchiha. As últimas palavras de Madara foram: _Devia ter adivinhado que você me apunhalaria pelas costas._ Hashirama quis brigar com o amigo –foram horas tentando conversar, foram anos te procurando, eu tentei explicar, mas você não me ouvia.

Hashirama jamais arriscaria sua vila e jamais poderia perdoar Madara por seu ataque, por mais que tivesse doído mais que tudo tê-lo matado.

Doeu depois que o corpo estava frio e Hashirama teve que abrir uma cova para colocar o amigo, se lembrando de Akari dizendo que não deveria trazer o corpo de volta para os Uchihas, já que o corpo de Madara não seria purificado após ter matado seus companheiros. Ela balançou a cabeça antes da luta, pedindo para que Hashirama fizesse o que tinha que fazer, mas que Madara merecia ter um local de descanso e que não o encontraria com o próprio clã.

Ele olhou para Tsu, o pequeno falando sobre as plantas que estavam vendo, tentando lembrar dos nomes que Hashirama o ensinou. Se virou para o tio, perguntando se estava certo, o sorriso torto era o mesmo de Madara, puxando os cabelos arrepiados do mesmo. Akari dizia que eram de Izuna também, mas Hashirama conseguia ver apenas Madara no rosto do pequeno, tão acostumado a aquelas feições estarem no Uchiha mais velho. Talvez Tobirama, após tantas lutas com Izuna, o visse no menino, mas Hashirama nunca conseguiria. Hashirama assentiu com o corpo pesado, incentivando o menino a continuar olhando.

Não conseguia tirar a imagem do amigo montado na Kyuubi, afirmando que iria destruir a vila e seu simbolismo e que aquela seria a última luta dos dois –chega de brincadeira de criança. Hashirama precisou do Modo Sábio e, ainda assim, se assustou ao ver a combinação da Kyuubi com o Susanoo de Madara. Se não fosse sua nova técnica, das Várias Milhares Mãos de Madeira, e o aprisionamento da Raposa, a luta teria tido outro final. Ainda assim, o que ganharam com a luta? Tsu perdeu o tio. Mito agora tinha o demônio dentro de si, que aprisionou para evitar que qualquer outra pessoa pudesse usá-lo como arma novamente e ele não conseguia imaginar o desconforto que ela devia estar passando.

Ele tentou de tudo para conversar. Falou à Madara que não precisava acabar assim, Konoha ainda o receberia de braços abertos, sua família estava o aguardando –e ele tinha notícias importantes para dar! Antes que pudesse contar que o homem era um tio, que seu sobrinho estava esperando, Madara sempre o silenciava, afirmando que _Toda vez que eu o ouvi na vida, eu perdi algo._

_Pense nos nossos irmãos._

_Você não tem direito de falar de irmãos comigo._

Hashirama devia ter sido um amigo melhor, mas parece que ele nunca aprendia.

“Vamos ver um amigo do tio.” Hashirama contou ao pequeno.

“Um amigo?” O menino repetiu.

“Quase um irmão.” Hashirama continuou.

“Tipo o tio Tobirama?” O menino perguntou.

“Tipo o tio Tobirama.” Concordou Hashirama.

“Eu queria um irmão tipo tio Tobirama.” O menino reclamou. “O tio Tobirama é muito legal!”

Ele conseguia sentir o sorriso de Tobirama ao fundo.

“Mas eu sou mais, certo Tsu?” O menino fez um _hum_ contemplativo. “Fui eu quem te ensinou todas essas plantinhas, não foi?”

“O tio Tobirama me deixa andar descalço e comer doce antes do jantar.” O menino contou.

O susto de Tobirama foi sentindo e Akari mandou um “Tobirama!”. “Tsu, por que me traiu?”

“Desculpa!” O menino pediu. “É só às vezes!”

Hashirama riu, balançando a mão que estava entrelaçada com a do menino, sentindo-se mais leve. Tsukiya era uma maneira fácil de elevar o humor de qualquer um, lhe dava bastante vontade de ter seu próprio filho, por mais que não achasse essa hipótese possível ou segura. Eram preocupações do futuro, de qualquer forma.

Chegaram na cova, com Kagami sendo o primeiro a depositar as flores que carregava desde que saíram da Vila, olhos secos, mas claramente querendo chorar. Akari se ajoelhou ao lado do filho, tentando sorrir para ele, mas o menino observa a reação de tristeza dos outros.

“Ele vai pegar muito sol aqui.” Comentou Hashirama, tocando o chão. “Ele precisa de sombra.” E uma árvore nasceu, sombreando a cova, algumas folhas caindo sobre ela. Madara adorava as folhas das árvores e Hashirama percebeu a simbologia daquilo. “Um lugar relaxado e escondido, como a sombra de uma folha.”

“Onde está o seu amigo, tio?”

Hashirama sorriu. “Ele está aqui. A gente só não pode vê-lo.”

Tsukiya fez uma carranca, tentando entender. Ele olhou para Tobirama, que era a pessoa que costumava explicar essas coisas pra ele, mas o albino apenas balançou a cabeça.

“Por que não podemos vê-lo?”

Hashirama mordeu a língua. Dessa vez, Akari virou o rosto do menino para ela, o fazendo prestar atenção nela.

“Lembra quando conversamos sobre o Papa? Que ele continua com a gente, mesmo que a gente não possa vê-lo?” O menino assentiu. “Seu papa tinha um irmão, assim como o tio Hashirama e o tio Tobirama, e ele também não pode mais nos visitar, mas continua com a gente.” Ela sorriu. “Era seu tio Madara.”

“Tio Madara?” O menino repetiu. “E ele não vai voltar?”

“Ele está muito longe, querido.” Ela respondeu.

O menino pareceu triste dessa vez. “Por que ele não vai voltar?”

Akari pareceu desconfortável. Era uma conversa dolorosa para todos eles.

“Ele foi embora.” Kagami respondeu, uma mágoa na voz. “E agora ele está longe demais pra voltar. Assim como seu papa.”

Akari suspirou. “Quando você crescer, conversamos mais sobre isso.” Ela decidiu. “Mas seu tio e seu papa iriam ficar muito felizes se a gente viesse e orasse por eles.”

Tsukiya assentiu, estranhamento reflexivo. Não era do feitio de Madara ficar quieto pensando como Tsukiya tinha o hábito de fazer, logo havia puxado de Izuna. Tsukiya era uma criança extremamente curiosa, mas quieta –suas perguntas muitas vezes deixavam as pessoas desconfortáveis, por isso ele ficava quieto quando tinha perguntas demais, uma técnica que Akari ensinou.

Eles fizeram suas preces, Akari ensinando as orações para Tsukiya e Kagami participando, os Senjus apenas observando. Hashirama suspirou, tentando esconder a tristeza.

“Eu sinto muito, Hashirama.” Tobirama pediu. “Não é qualquer um que conseguiria matar um amigo. Você protegeu a vila, Anija.”

“Não era assim que eu queria que tivesse acabado –não é assim que eu imaginei nossa família.” Hashirama admitiu.

Ele observou Akari, Tsukiya e Kagami, as figuras juntas, quietas em suas orações. Criou a vila para proteger as crianças e suas famílias, mas nada aconteceu como planejava. Parecia que a sua família precisou ser destruída no processo para a vila conseguir se erguer.

“Eu sei que você está pensado que arruinou a vida deles.” Tobirama falou. “Mas eles estariam mortos se a raposa tivesse invadido, eles poderiam ter morrido. Você os salvou, assim como muitos outros. Estamos protegendo nossa família.”

A oração acabou e Tsukiya voltou para o lado de Hashirama, contando ao tio que pediu a Tsukuyomi que trouxesse o amigo dele de volta para que pudessem brincar juntos de novo e Hashirama agradeceu, com maiores esperanças. Ele ainda tinha por quem lutar, no final. Talvez por isso nunca se transformou em Madara.

Hashirama iria morrer antes de deixar mais alguém da sua família morrer.

__________

Omake: 

_“Vamos, diga papa!” Pedia Izuna, o bebê se balançando nas grades de madeira do cercadinho._

_“Mama!” Tsukiya respondia._

_“Nãoooo! Papa! Pa-pa!” Izuna continuava. “Papai quer te ouvir falar pa-pa!”_

_“Pam-pam!” O menino tentou, batendo palmas. “Pam-pam!”_

_“Está ótimo, filho, quase lá!” Izuna tentou bater palmas junto com ele para animá-lo. “Pa-pa!”_

_“Pa-pa!” O menino repetiu, feliz._

_“Isso!” Izuna pulou. “Papa! Fale de novo!”_

_“Papa!” O menino se levantou, se apoiando nas grandes, para imitar Izuna e mexer os joelhos como se quisesse pular. “Papa!”_

_E foi nesse instante que Tobirama abriu a porta, encontrando Tsukiya chamando por “papa” na direção dele. Izuna fez um sinal para o filho, balançando as mãos para que ele parasse, porém ele bateu no cercadinho, chamando “papa” novamente._

_“Papa!”_

_“Tsu...” Tobirama começou, pegando o menino._

_“Não foi pra você!” Izuna exclamou. “Foi pra mim! Eu que ensinei!”_

_“Papa.” Tsukiya continuou, no colo de Tobirama, mas olhando para Izuna. O albino não percebeu, agradecendo Tsukiya pelas palavras._

_“Idiota.” Murmurou Izuna._

_“’Diota.” Repetiu Tsukiya._

_Silêncio. Izuna, sabendo que ninguém o ouviria, gargalhou, Tsu o imitando. Talvez foi apenas pela risada gostosa do bebê que Tobirama suspirou e acatou com um beijo na testa do menino._

_“’Diota, Tsu.”_

____

Kagami apareceu naquela tarde com o maior sorriso do mundo, Danzo percebeu. Sabia que os Uchihas estavam felizes após o nascimento do futuro chefe do clã, aparentemente filho de uma figura amada por eles, o irmão de Madara – como eles conseguiam amar alguém cujo irmão traiu a tudo e todos, ele não sabia -, mas Kagami estava feliz demais para parecer só aquilo.

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Hiruzen abriu a boca para parabenizar o Uchiha pelo primo. A reação de surpresa de Kagami falava por muitas coisas: era uma confirmação de que não estava pensando no assunto ou estava apenas chocado por eles terem lembrado. Ele mesmo estava surpreso por se lembrar do assunto, mas seus pais estavam comentando que os Uchihas conseguiram assegurar a linhagem da família principal que pensavam estar extinta com a traição de Madara – de quebra, era o filho de um ícone para eles. Seria impossível esquecer o desprezo dos pais todas as vezes que mencionavam que os Uchihas estavam celebrando.

“Tsu está ótimo!” Kagami continuou. “Estamos bem felizes que tudo deu certo com Akari e tal – mas vocês não sabem! Sabiam que o próprio Hokage-sama foi o médico de Akari durante o parto?”

“Mentira!”

“Sério!” Kagami balançou a cabeça. “Ele estava lá quando eu fui visitá-la, segurando Tsu e tudo!”

“Isso é uma honra imensa!” Hiruzen continuou. “Hokage-sama é o melhor em ninjutsu médico.”

“Eu sei! Demais, né?! Vocês definitivamente precisam conhecer Tsukiya, ele é um fofo! Mas não é isso que eu preciso contar.” Kagami pausou, uma pequena tristeza passando no rosto. “Eu vou mudar de equipe.”

“O quê?” Danzo repetiu, de repente mais interessado na conversa. “Você também?!”

“ _Eu também_?” Ele encarou Hiruzen, cujos ombros se alinharam naquela expressão orgulhosa dele.

“Tobirama-sama me convocou para o esquadrão pessoal dele.” Hiruzen anunciou naquela voz que pingava felicidade e orgulhoso.

Danzo mordeu a língua, vendo Kagami pular e abrir os braços em surpresa, a boca aberta. “Mentira? Você também?”

Danzo apenas arregalou os olhos, cruzando os braços. “Você também foi convocado para o esquadrão?”

Hiruzen pulou no amigo, batendo no ombro dele em orgulho e sorrindo grande. “Vamos trabalhar juntos com Tobirama-sama!”

Ele permitiu que Hiruzen e Kagami comemorassem por um instante, vendo as figuras dos amigos conversando sobre planos de treinamento e oportunidades, ambos agradecendo a chance de trabalhar com Tobirama-sama e o comparando com o que conheciam do homem.

“Mas por que vocês dois?” Danzo os interrompeu, algo no peito doendo e pesado. “Tobirama-sama nem mesmo gosta dos –”

“ _Danzo_!” Hiruzen brigou. “Não devia ficar repetindo boatos!”

“O quê?” Kagami indagou, sem entender. “O que Tobirama-sama não gosta?”

“Por que ele escolheu você?” Danzo interrompeu antes que Hiruzen pudesse falar algo.

“Ele ficou interessado após o relatório da nossa missão na Vila da Névoa, lembra? Ele me chamou de promissor!” Kagami contou.

Danzo mordeu a língua, a maldita missão em que Kagami serviu de isca para distrair o inimigo e o isolar numa região com a ponte destruída. Até hoje Danzo não sabe o que Kagami fez para conseguir se reunir com o grupo, dias depois da separação. Ainda assim, ele mal aguentou todos os elogios e agradecimentos que deram para o menino – Danzo jamais entenderia a inteligência em se entregar para o inimigo numa total falta de auto preservação. Como ele seria Hokage se morresse antes disso? Como traria orgulho aos Shimura?

Ele precisava mostrar que os Shimura possuíam a mesma importância que os Uchihas, pensou enquanto olhava Kagami. Sabia que quando ativava o Sharingan, o garoto ia para níveis acima de Danzo. Era uma grande injustiça pessoas como os Uchihas ganharem uma kekkei genkai e deixarem o resto do mundo lutando para alcança-los.

“Parabéns, Kagami!” Hiruzen desejou.

“E não teve nada a ver com o Sharingan?” Danzo continuou. “Talvez Tobirama-sama esteja querendo uma forma de ver e estudar o Sharingan de perto –”

“A guerra acabou, Danzo!”

“Tobirama-sama já viu o Sharingan de perto.” Kagami falou. “Ele era rival do meu sensei, lutou vários anos contra Izuna-sensei.”

“O irmão de Madara?” Hiruzen perguntou, de repente entretido. “Aquele que Madara –”

“Madara não matou Izuna-sensei.” Kagami fechou a expressão. “Assim como Tobirama-sama não me escolheu apenas pelo Sharingan. Eu sou mais do que meus olhos, sabia?”

“É claro, Kagami-san!” Hiruzen concordou.

O assunto morreu ali, Danzo murmurando algumas desculpas que não sentia de verdade, mas querendo tirar o clima tenso e a cara irritada de Kagami. Era raro ver o Uchiha bravo ou magoado, mas não impossível. Kagami não era imune à raiva, às vezes deixando as emoções saírem na forma de socos durante o treinamento. Danzo não queria estragar o orgulho do amigo, que agora estava se perguntando se Tobirama estava interessado apenas no Sharingan que possuía.

Depois que Hiruzen saiu, ele ainda acompanhou Kagami mais um pouco, sob uma oferta do Shimura que Danzo imaginou que viria com uma lição de moral no final. Kagami se dirigiu ao hospital e Danzo imaginou que iria passar para ver a prima. Entretanto, acabaram trombando com o próprio Tobirama-sama saindo do quarto de Akari, um bebê em prantos nos braços.

“Tobirama-sama.” Danzo afirmou, em choque.

“Tobirama-sama.” Kagami cumprimentou, tom aquecido.

“Kagami.” Ele replicou, balançando o bebê. “Akari mandou todos embora para dormir um pouco.”

“Eu posso ficar com Tsu, Tobirama-sama!” Kagami ofereceu.

“Está tudo bem.” Tobirama negou, mudando o menino para que ficasse deitado em seu peito virado para eles, até que diminuísse o choro. “Ele prefere lugares abertos. Recomendo esperar um pouco antes de visitar sua prima.”

“Certo, Tobirama-sama.”

Ele mal olhou para Danzo.

O albino se afastou com o menino, saindo do corredor, provavelmente indo para o fundo do hospital. Danzo o observou em choque, quase não acreditando que Tobirama-sama estava cuidando de uma criança Uchiha. Uma possibilidade passou pela sua cabeça, por mais raro que fosse, de que Tobirama seria o pai –

“Ficou doido?” Kagami indagou. “É filho de Izuna-sensei.”

“Certo.” Danzo concordou, possibilidades passando por sua cabeça.

“Tobirama-sama não tem nada contra Uchihas, eu te falei.” Kagami continuou falando, citando que Tobirama estava lá no dia do nascimento de Tsu e outras informações desnecessárias.

Por algum motivo, Tobirama estava de repente interessado nos Uchihas, contrariando todas as indicações, rumores e ações que teve até agora. Talvez fosse resultado do interesse de Hashirama, já que ele também estava envolvido, mas Danzo viu uma abertura.

“Kagami.” Ele interrompeu o amigo. “Você precisa me ajudar.”

Kagami piscou, confuso. “O quê?”

“Eu preciso dessa oportunidade com Tobirama-sama, Kagami. Precisa convencê-lo a me aceitar também – poderemos trabalhar juntos em equipe! Já trabalhamos bem!”

“Eu não sei –”

“Ele está cuidando do seu primo, com certeza isso te dá uma abertura! Fale algo sobre mim para impressioná-lo!” Danzo continuou. Uma ideia brotou na mente. “Lembra da missão de resgate que fizemos em Uzushio?”

“Mas não foi você que –”

“ _Eu sei_!” Danzo brigou. “Mas eu que fiz o relatório, ele vai ficar impressionado!”

“Isso seria mentir!”

“Kagami.” Danzo o balançou. “Por favor. Eu preciso entrar nesse esquadrão.”

O Uchiha suspirou. “Certo. Só porque somos amigos.”

Danzo deu um pequeno sorriso. “Obrigado, Kagami.”

E quem diria que décadas depois ele ordenaria um menino que tinha o mesmo sorriso de Kagami a exterminar o clã inteiro. Kagami provavelmente se arrependeria de tê-lo ajudado, se estivesse vendo.

Com o Mangekyou girando nas mãos, dono de um poder imensurável que gerava interesse até em Tobirama-sensei, ele não encontrou em si nenhum arrependimento. Kagami entendia os preços que se devia pagar pelo bem da vila.

__

As coisas mudaram de forma rápida, sem presságio, um desastre natural. Num instante, tudo estava indo bem, pensou Tobirama, no outro, ele perdeu o chão.

“O quê?” Ele repetiu, encarando o esquadrão que se apresentava.

Os jovens engoliram em seco, olhares baixos com vergonha de encarar a fúria vermelha do albino. Tobirama fechou os pulsos, tentando se acalmar. Era bom em fingir. Nada passava da sua máscara.

“Repita de novo o que aconteceu.”

“Hashirama-sama nos pediu para ir – e – e nós fomos. Achamos que Hokage-sama ficaria bem!” O mais surrado ponderou, uma nota honesta de tristeza, sinceridade e arrependimento. “Mas – ele se colocou como distração para garantir a volta do esquadrão.”

Eram quatro jovens adultos, todos Uchihas selecionados por Hashirama para aquela missão em especifico. Tobirama o alertou ~~pediu~~ para que ficasse e se concentrasse na vila, em seu sonho, em sua esposa e filho adotivo, que focasse na sua família que precisava dele. Mas Hashirama nunca mais foi o mesmo depois da morte de Madara e Tobirama tentava e precisava entender a relação dos dois –que as vezes Hashirama iria sair na busca de um oponente à altura, alguém contra qual Hashirama pudesse se soltar e lembrar dos duelos dos bons tempos. Tobirama sabia que o irmão não conseguiria substituir Madara, mas o deixou tentar. Hashirama precisava finalizar aquela história e encontrar paz. Tentava de todas as formas cuidar dos Uchihas e os integrar na vila, demonstrando o que claramente era um favoritismo na opinião do albino que os outros clãs já perceberam, como preferência de fala nas reuniões e acatando frequentemente os pedidos do clã.

Cuidando dos Uchihas, como Madara gostaria.

A pior parte era Tsukiya. Assim com o filho e a esposa, Tsukiya poderia pedir qualquer coisa de Hashirama que iria receber, o castanho tratava a criança realmente como sobrinho e o amava de paixão. Tobirama também adorava o menino com a inteligência aguçada e o desejo por aprender e registrar o próprio progresso, um hábito de Izuna. Izuna, seu próprio fantasma. Se estivesse vivo, provavelmente não teria deixado seu filho a metros de distância de Tobirama, e aqui estavam eles, juntos quase todos os dias. Independentemente de qualquer coisa, Tobirama pelo menos tinha consciência de que aquilo incomodava os outros clãs, mas não ligou num primeiro momento. Hashirama queria que ele estendesse a mão, que ele consertasse seus erros, que os clãs se unissem de verdade dessa vez, de coração. Os medos de Madara eram infundados, Hashirama estava tentando dizer.

Mas os seus medos, os medos de algum dia os Uchihas iriam tirar seu irmão, não eram.

“Como puderam abandonar seu Hokage para a morte?!” Tobirama fechou os punhos, chakra o cobrindo.

Eles tremeram. Todos estavam suados, sangrando e feridos, bastante fedidos. Tobirama não os deixou irem para o hospital sem uma resposta sobre _onde estava Hashirama!_

“Kendou estava muito ferido!” Um se justificou. “Hashirama-sama nos disse para priorizar os feridos –”

Kendou, o que estava ancorando em um dos companheiros com grande parte da perna arrancada, mal respondeu. O sangue já havia secado, mas ele estava claramente fraco.

Tobirama não conseguia entender. Ele pensou que tinha lido mal os Uchihas, que eles eram leais ao extremo com os laços que faziam. Olhe para Izuna, Kagami, Akari –até mesmo Madara valorizou por muito tempo aqueles laços. Eles nunca abandonariam um dos seus para –

Um dos seus.

“Priorizaram o próprio clã e trouxeram a morte de Hashirama!” Tobirama puxou o primeiro que viu pelo colar alto. “E agora, hein? Por causa disso o Hokage está morto! Morto!”

Tobirama entendeu melhor Madara naquele momento, mesmo que tivesse dado o seu melhor para compreender a expressão do outro quando recolheu Izuna em seu último dia de vida. Madara estava desolado, mas acima de tudo estava com medo. Iria perder tudo que lhe restava. Nesse instante, a mesma coisa acontecia com Tobirama conforme seu mundo caía, pensando como Hashirama poderia o deixar assim, ele não podia ser o último que sobrou, ele não queria mais enterrar seus irmãos, e não foi à toa que Madara trocou o luto pela raiva. Tobirama estava possesso.

“Seu desgra-”

“Tobirama-sama?” Uma voz perguntou atrás dele, se aproximando. Akari. “Eu recebi as notícias, podem deixar que eu cuido de Kendou! Venha, parece sério!”

“Recebeu as notícias?” Tobirama se voltou para ela.

A mulher chegou com a liderança estampada no rosto, Kagami como sempre em seu encalço com Tsukiya. Eles nunca estavam a muitos passos de distância dela. Parecia o profissionalismo encarnado enquanto chegava e avaliava os estados dos soldados.

“Sim, o pergaminho de que Kendou estava muito ferido e –”

“E a parte sobre Hashirama estar morto?”

Ela arregalou os olhos. “Não, eu não sabia! Tobirama-sama, eu sinto –”

“Tudo por culpa de vocês! Porque não salvaram Hashirama, porque o deixaram morrer abandonado!” Ele gritou.

“Tobirama-sama, eu lhe garanto que ninguém faria isso de forma intencional.” Akari contra argumentou. “Eu preciso olhar os –”

“Como pode estar pensando nisso? O Hokage está morto!” _O mundo estava acabando. Hashirama era invencível._ “Está pensando no clã porque é só nisso que pensam! O que vai nos trazer mais vantagem, é assim que funcionam!”

Ela franziu o rosto, irritada. “Tobirama-sama, eles precisam de atendimento médico –”

“ _Desleais.”_ Ele sibilou. “Covardes e traidores.”

“Tobirama-sensei...” Kagami começou, mas Tobirama mal o ouviu, se virando para ir embora.

Sem Hashirama. Agora não havia mais seu animado, energético, gentil e carismático Anija, que viveu até o seu último dia tentando garantir a paz de outra pessoa. Ele precisava assumir o lugar de Hashirama como Hokage e cuidar do sonho do irmão, dessa vez sem qualquer distração como os Uchihas eram.

Uma mãozinha pegou suas vestes e puxou, fazendo Tobirama se virar. Tsukiya o encarava com receio e confusão no olhar, como que sabendo que não era bem-vindo. Ele esticou os braços para Tobirama querendo colo.

“Tio Tobi?” Pediu.

Tobirama se guardou, virou as costas e foi embora.

Como sempre, o jeito de Hashirama não deu certo. Hora de consertar as coisas de verdade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os títulos dos capítulos são uma referência aos irmãos que restaram - de 3 para 1.   
> Eu avisei que o Tobirama seria beeem racista na fic, porque ele é. Ponto. "São um clã possuído pelo diabo", são centenas de pessoas, tem gente boa, gente ruim, gente fina, gente mais ou menos.   
> Eu cheguei a postar uma versão anterior, mas eu dei uma mudada em algumas coisas e decidi postar logo pra evitar querer mudar mais coisas :v   
> Nota: Tsukiya é o avô do Itachi e do Sasuke, se você estiver se perguntando. Por isso Izuna e Sasuke são tão parecidos <3   
> No fim, a fanfic foi basicamente pra exaltar o irmão maravilhoso que o Izuna era e que o Madara realmente não merecia.   
> Eu me diverti muito! Devo voltar a escrever sobre eles de novo (dessa vez na fic original, que eu ainda não sei quando vai vir. Ela está muito longe de acabar e eu prefiro postar com os capítulos mais adiantados.) !  
> Obrigada por ler até aqui!

**Author's Note:**

> Então, essa ideia na real nasceu de um outro AU que eu comecei se o Massacre Uchiha tivesse feito pelo Shisui no lugar do Itachi, e aí a ideia foi crescendo até envolver a parte do Fundadores e eu achei melhor deixar como uma fanfic à parte, até porque o Madara não é o melhor narrador pra isso :v   
> O lado ruim é que como esse é um "spin off", várias coisas não serão respondidas aqui, pois seriam respondidas na fic original, sendo um exemplo o que aconteceu com o Izuna -de novo, o Madara não é o melhor narrador.   
> Mas assim, eu queria dar um desenvolvimento melhor pra "loucura" do Madara e pros sentimentos dele de desconfiança do Hashirama, assim como Izuna merecia beeeem mais do que teve no anime. Ele era pra ser um ninja no nível do Madara e morreu daquele jeito ridículo.   
> NOTA: Tobirama não é bem um cara legal nessa fanfic. Eu não o enxergo como um mocinho e não consigo retratá-lo assim. Ele é CLARAMENTE racista na obra e isso vai ser bem expresso aqui, por mais que ele tenha sua própria jornada, ele se perde depois da morte do irmão assim como Madara (as ironias...).  
> No mais, espero que tenham gostado <3


End file.
